The Wasabi Warriors
by GreekMythologyFreak12
Summary: Jack and Kim has a crush on each other for years. They're just too scared to admit their feelings. So, this is basically about fights, arguments, love, and trust. Watch as The Wasabi Warriors deals with Unknown, a recording contract, Halloween Bash, dates, break-ups, and more! :) Main Parings: JackxKim. Hope you enjoy! :P
1. Chapter 1: Jack has a twin sister!

**Hi guys! This will be my first story of ever writing a multiple chapter story. My other stories only has one shots, so this is one is going to have chapters in it! I promise this will have a sequel to it, hopefully. Also its going to have my origanal OC (Layla.) who is Jack's twin sister. You'll find out later in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer- Me: Jack can you do the disclaimer.**

**Jack: Sure but Kim does it next time.**

**Me: Fine. -Writes in notebook to remember the next time-**

**Jack: Peace-rocks123 doesn't own Kickin'it, any songs in this story, or Google plus.**

**Me: Thanks, now on with the story.**

* * *

No one's POV

Thursday Evening

Jack and Layla Brewer walks inside the Bobby Wasabi dojo and gets greeted by Jacks friends, arguing.

"Well...You are a stupid poser!" Kim yelled at Jerry.

Jerry gasped and said, "Mamacita! Its all your fault! Your the one who told Rudy that I ate all the hotdogs."

"Because you did!" Kim shrieked, very loud that you have to cover your ears.

Milton, Eddie, and Rudy was sprawled on the floor groaning becuase Kim punched them hard in the stomach when they try to interrupt her and Jerry's argument.

"Guys. Guys. Guys! GUYS!" Jack yelled so loud that you could here a glass shattered in Rudy's office.

Jerry and Kim looked up to see Jack and a random girl who looks a lot like Jack, glaring at everyone in the dojo.

Milton, Eddie, and Rudy got up and their was complete silence for a moment in the Bobby Wasabi dojo until Jack says, "Ok, what the heck is going on here!?"

Then Jerry said, "Kim blames me that I ate all the hotdogs."

"Because you did!" Kim answered getting mad each second, while giving Jerry a death glare.

Jerry started glaring at Kim but couldn't take it anymore. "Fine I did it! Now stop with the glare!" Jerry yelled trying to look away from Kim's death glare.

Kim smirked at him and Jack said, "Wait why did you ate all the hotdogs?"

Then Jerry started explaining, "Earlier today, Eddie dared me to eat all the hotdogs, so I stealed the platter from Rudy's office filled with hotdogs and I ate them all. Kim saw me eat it, and Rudy complained someone ate all his hotdogs. Then Kim started to snitch-"

"HEY! I do not snitch" Kim yelled.

"Um yes you did." Milton and Eddie answered at the same time.

Kim rolled her eyes and glared at them at the same time and Jerry continued talking.

"Well it was true. Anyway Kim snitched and well... you know the rest."

Then Eddie said "It was a joke! I didn't know you really would eat all the hotdogs."

Everyone glared at him and said "Mmhmm..."

"Ok fine, maybe a little." Eddie muttered while Jerry stared at the random girl beside Jack.

"Hey Jack, is your friends always like this. Funny and idiotic." The random girl asked Jack.

Jack nodded and everyone yelled, "Hey!" because they were offended of the last thing that the Random girl said.

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Guys meet my twin sister, Layla."

**~Kickin'it theme song~**

Jack's POV

"What!" Everyone yelled.

"I said-" But I got cut off when Kim said annoyingly, "We herd what you said, Jack."

"Why haven't you told us you have a sister?" Milton asked.

Then I started explaining, "Layla used to go to Swathmore Academy and you know that school is literally our enemy." Everyone nodded and I continued.

"And I thought I don't really have to tell y'all about her, until she got into 'certain fights' over there. So our parents made her exchanged schools, so starting tomorrow she is going to Seaford high."

Everyone nodded and Kim said, "She can join this dojo right?"

"Oh yeah. She is already a black belt so she could join. Right Rudy?" I asked with hope in my eyes.

"Sure, no problem." Rudy said thinking, probably about how he is going to kick Sensei Ty's butt in our next tournament.

"That's cool." Layla answered.

Jerry just kept on staring at her, and Layla blushed and looked down.

I have a feeling these two love birds has a crush on each other, oh boy.

Anyway Eddie stuffed a falaphel ball in his mouth and- wait where did Eddie got that Falaphel ball from?

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

Kim's POV

"Yay! Finally there is another girl in this dojo!" I squealed as the boys covered their ears and Layla grinned at me.

"I know right! We should so go shopping for new clothes! Ooh, we should go to Forever 21." Layla answered jumping for joy.

"And let's have a sleepover at my house tomorrow evening, and I'll call my girlfriends." I answered as I took my phone out and begin to call Grace, Julie, and Stacy.

Julie is Milton's girlfriend, Jerry doesn't have a girlfriend but he is good friends with Grace, and Stacy is Eddie's girlfriend. They all are dating before me and Jack, which is a suprise.

Me and Layla both started to walk out of the dojo when Jack yelled, "Wait! What about Practice!?" I stopped calling my friends and closed my phone.

Me and Layla turned around and I stared into Jack's chocolate eyes. Oh how much I want to kiss him right now. Wait what am I thinking? I do not have a crush on Jack Brewer... Fine maybe a little... ok maybe a whole lot! He is so sweet, his chocolate orbs makes me melt whenever I look into his eyes, perfect body (He has a six pack!), his cocky personality... ok maybe I do have a major crush on him. But who cares? Its not even like he has a crush on me, or something. Does he?

"Kim? Kim..." Jack answered waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I answered confused. Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Rudy, and Layla snickered.

I glared at them and said, "Whats so funny?"

"You were staring at Jack for 5 minutes, chica!" Jerry answered as the group laughed, and I blushed as red as a tomato.

"You so have a crush on him. Jack does too. Right Jack?" Layla replyed smirking at him.

"Whaat! Pshtt! No I don't." Jack answered also blushing, and giving a glare to Layla to make her shut up, before she embarrasses him.

Layla ignored him. "Then why do you say in your sleep, 'I love Kim. I love Kim'. Explain that, Romeo." Layla answered as everyone laughed again.

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

I blushed deeper, and I swear my face is so red, its like I got a sunburn or something.

Jack seemed embarrassed because he mumbled something that sounds like this, "I swear she'll be the death of me."

"And one time-" Layla started but Jack covered her mouth with his hand. Everyone starting snickering again, not me included.

After a moment or two, Layla bit into Jack's hand and he screamed, "Ow!" and pulled his hand away from Layla's mouth. I glanced at his hand, and saw a Giant, red, teeth mark on it and Jack groaned.

"Dang girl! Now your acting like mom, when dad tries to cover her mouth!" Jack complained.

I grabbed Layla's hand and started dragging her toward the exit when Jack remembered something and said, "Hey you didn't answer my-" But I ignored him by pushing Layla out the door.

After a few moments of strolling around the mall in silence I said, "Was that true?"

"What was true?" Layla asked being confused like Jerry.

"You know back in the dojo, you said that Jack says in his sleep... 'I love Kim.' Was that really the truth?" I asked her.

"Ya, of course it is. And besides everyone knows you have a crush on Jack." She answered smirking at me.

This time I didn't argue, cause I know she is right. I Kimberly Anne Crawford has a crush on her best friend, Jack Brewer.

"So what is it with you and Jerry?" I asked with a sly smile on my face, and try to change the subject at the same time.

"N-nothing." She stuttered. And this time it was her turn to blush.

"Ya right. I saw you and Jerry flirting. Girl I know when I see someone has a crush on someone else. And trust me, Jerry has a crush on you too." I replied as she grinned.

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

Friday Morning/Afternoon, at school

Layla's POV

**_-There is a Holloween bash coming up next Friday._**

**_Who wants to come? Everyone does!_**

**_But this year we are going to Kickin'it up a notch._**

**_This year you could sing a solo or be in a band for the Holloween Bash!_**

**_The winner gets a Recording contract, get 10,000 dollars, and gets to meet Bridget Mendler, Adam Hicks, Haley Kiyoko, _****Naomi Scott**, and Blake Michael who is in the movie call "Lemonade Mouth."

**_So see you next Friday!_**

I finished reading the poster that was hunged beside the Bulletin board and thought, _Maybe I should enter the guys, Kim and I? _

The guys and Kim gave me a tour around the school so I know where all my classes are. Anyway I saw a form that says 'Sign up to sing in a band or do a solo for the Holloween bash.' I grabbed a form and quickly filled it out, and then gave it to the superintendent, and she smiled at me and said, "Thank you." I nodded and started walking back to my class just as the bell ranged.

I hope the guys won't be crazy about me signing up for the Holloween bash, hopefully.

At lunch

I sat down with the guys and Kim, and thought how am I going to spill the news to them.

"So, how was your day Layla?" Jack asked me as I took a mouthful of a red juicy apple that I got from the lunch line. Thats the only good food they have here, and I'm going to remember next time to bring my own lunch. Which I know I'll forget cause I have amnesia.

"Great, just great."

Jerry grinned at me and said, "Do you take spanish?"

"Oh yeah. Its very unique and all." I answered blushing.

Kim nudged me in the shoulder and she mouthed, "See. What did I tell you. He so has a crush on you."

I nodded and Jack stared at us with a confused look on his face.

"Oh guys, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

They nodded and I said, "How would you like to be in a band?"

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

"Wait what!" Everyone said at the same time.

I took a deep breath and started explaining.

"You know the Halloween Bash coming up next Friday." Everyone nodded and I continued. "Well we are going to sing there. We will all be one band. And the winner gets a Recording contract, get 10,000 dollars, and gets to meet Bridget Mendler, Adam Hicks, Haley Kiyoko, Naomi Scott, and Blake Michael who is in the movie call 'Lemonade mouth.' and I love that movie! Its like the best movie of 2013" I answered as the guys stared at me with utter shock, including Kim.

After a few moments of silence Milton took a deep breath and told me, "Are you freakin' crazy! We are going to lose! The person who wins every year is Donna Tobin. How are we going to beat her?"

"Who is Donna Tobin." I asked Milton.

"I am." Someone said with a perky voice.

I turned around, and faced Donna.

Donna was wearing a very tight crop top, a very small skirt that says, "I am the Queen Bee." and glitter white High heels. And she wore so much makeup she looks like a plastic doll, no offense Donna. And she wore a lot of jewelry that whenever she walks, it always makes so much noise.

"Are you and the stupid Warriors going to sing at the Halloween Bash." She asked us while flipping her hair and batting her eyelashes at Jack, but he seemed annoyed and Kim started getting mad each second.

"You bet we are, perky girl." I answered giving her a bad nickname.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "You are so going to humiliate yourself, and going to lose."

"Oh yeah. Says who?" I hissed at her.

"Says me, duh." She answered as she checked her nails to make sure they are straight and long.

"Well...you better tell yourself, you are going to lose this year. Because we are going to write a good song that is better then yours!" I answered as I stood up and faced her, and she looked up from checking her nails, suprised at what I just said.

All she did was laughed trying not to show her shocked face and said, "Sweetie, we'll see about that." and then she sashayed away trying to act smooth but failed to attempt as she tripped over a peice of paper, and fell. We all laughed, and she got up, gave us a glare, and scurried away, but this time she didn't fall.

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

I turned around and Kim laughed and said, "Up top." I highfived her and the guys stood their thinking until Jack says, "So who is going to write a song, sing, and play an instrument. I mean you already signed us up for the Holloween bash. So I guess we should start writing a song or something, right?"

I nodded and thought for a minute, and then I snapped my fingers. "Kim you could write the lyrics and sing." She looked at me with a shocked expression and said, "How did you know I could sing and write songs?"

"I checked your backpack yesterday when you weren't looking." I told her.

"Wait how did you- Ugh nevermind." She mumbled thinking

"Wait, you could sing." Jack, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry asked at the same time. She groaned and said, "Yes, yes I can." Then Jerry said, "Me and Jack could play the electric guitar."

I looked at Jack and said, "Since when can you play the electric guitar?"

He thought for a moment before responding,"Ever since I played it when me and Jerry was saving our famous popstar, Izzy Gunnar." I gave him a look and he sighed and said. "Long story." (**A/N Its the episode called, "Buddyguards." If you seen it, you'll know what I am talking about.**)

"So what is Milton and Eddie going to play." I answered thinking deeply.

"I'll play the piano. Its really easy." Milton answered. **(A/N Typo. You'll find out what I meant later in the chapters.)**

I nodded and said, "What about you Eddie?"

"I could play the drums. My mom made me enroll in drum class ever since 5th grade. So I'm really good at it." Eddie explained.

"Thats a great idea. Now Kim, do you have any song ideas?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we could all look at it, after school. And you can tell me which song is good." She replied thinking about the songs she wrote in the past.

"And I can play my accoustic guitar." I answered, as the guys nodded.

We all nodded and the bell ranged signaling lunch time is over. Everyone started going their seperate ways, when I grabbed Jerry's hand and dragged him toward the Janitors closet. (Don't think that me and Jerry are going to do...you know... -Looks embarrassed-) I locked it, and flick the light on.

"Ok, Jerry we have to make Kim and Jack a couple. I mean we all know they like each other, but they are too stubborn to even admit it. So, you wanna be in Team Kick?" I asked him with hope in my eyes.

"What is Team Kick?" He answered being confused as always.

I sighed and said, "Team Kick is obviously a team to get Jack and Kim together."

"Oh..." He answered finally being on the same page as me.

"So are you in?" I asked again.

"Sure, but how are we going to get them together." He asked.

I smiled at him and rubbed my hands together, like an evil scientist does when he has a plan.

"I have a plan."

* * *

**There! My first chapter is done! And sorry about the cliffy. I couldn't resist, and ****I have been writing this chapter for a full day, so I am pretty tired of typing. ****And it might be a short chapter, but to me its a long chapter. ****Anyway I'll be posting a new chapter every week. And I want at least 5 reviews or more. Is that too much to ask? And be reading my Author notes because in one of these chapters there will be an OC contest. There will be one winner, and thats all I am going to say.**

**And if I have some grammer mistakes, I am really sorry. I am tired and getting very sleepy. At least there is no school tomorrow.**

**Anyway see you next time on "The Wasabi Warriors."**

**~Peace-rocks123 :) XOX**


	2. Chapter 2: Team Kick Failed

**Hey guys! :DD I am back with the second chapter! I appreciated all the reviews y'all gave me. Its actually more than 5 reviews which is awesome! Oh and this week was very long, and busy for me, especially when I'm in 6th grade. So, I am pretty tired right now, but I'll post this chapter tomorrow, or Sunday hopefully. Also I had 3 test and quizes this week, so my mind is pretty blank, but it won't be when I start typing. :)**

**Also this chapter is going to have a little bit of Jerry and Layla moments, and a few of Kick moments, too. If you are a Jerry and Layla fan, please tell me that by reviewing it to me, and I will add a lot of Jerry and Layla moments in the next chapter.**

**Anyway my little sister is watching The Smurfs right now, and she says, "Its really good." Do you think its really good? Review and tell me about it, and I will give you a sneek peek of the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it, Bridget Mendler, Adam Hicks, Haley Kiyoko, ****Naomi Scott**, and Blake Michael. And I also don't own The Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

* * *

_Last time on 'The Wasabi Warriors'_

_"What is Team Kick?" He answered being confused as always._

_I sighed and said, "Team Kick is obviously a team to get Jack and Kim together."_

_"Oh..." He answered finally being on the same page as me._

_"So are you in?" I asked again._

_"Sure, but how are we going to get them together." He asked._

_I smiled at him and rubbed my hands together, like an evil scientist does when he has a plan._

_"I have a plan."_

* * *

Layla's POV

I told Jerry the plan and he nodded. "Ok, so when do we put this plan in action." He asked me. I thought for a minute and replyed back, "Tomorrow. The plan will start tomorrow afternoon, at the dojo."

-At the dojo, after school-

Me, Kim, and the guys was were all sitting at one of the benches in the dojo and we were all waiting for Kim to get her songbook out of her Prada bag, when Rudy walked in. "Hey guys. Guess what?" We all didn't say anything, and Kim was still searching her songbook in her bag.

"I said, guess what!" Rudy repeated louder. I have a feeling if we don't say 'Guess what', Rudy is going to keep annoying us, so I said annoyingly, "What Rudy?" He smiled at me and replyed, "Me and Falaphel Phil is going to serve chocolate Falaphel Balls at the food court. Who wants to help?"

We all perked up when he said, 'Who wants to help?' We all shooked our heads and said at the same time, "We're busy." Rudy pouted and walked out the exit and yelled, "Hey Phil, hows the chocolate balls going? Are they ready yet?" Jerry rolled his eyes and then Kim yelled, "I found it!"

"Finally! How long did it took you to just get a book out of your bag?" I exclaimed standing up from the benches and walking over to Kim, and snatching her pink glittery songbook out of her pale hands.

Milton checked his watch and said, "5 minutes and 11 seconds." I looked at Milton and said sarcastically, "Thanks Milton. You are a big help." He must've not catch the sarcasm in my voice because he said, "No problem. I could help any time." Remind me later to teach that boy about sarcasm. I mean I thought he was smart, but maybe not that smart, which is very weird?

Jack and Jerry stood from the benches and Jack said, "Can we just pick a song? We have to get home by 8:00."

I checked my watch, that I got last year for my 13th birthday and it said, _7:45 PM. _

"Your right. We only have 15 minutes left." I told them.

Jerry thought for a minute, which is very weird because Jerry NEVER thinks and he said, "I want too pick a song." He tried to grab it from me, but I slapped his hand away and gave him a stern look.

"I think Layla should pick a song. I mean she is the mature one here..." Kim answered, and the guys were offended. "HEY!" They all yelled, except for Eddie who was busy stuffing a big chocolate Falaphel Ball into his mouth.

"Eddie where did you get that Chocolate Falaphel ball?" Jack questioned him.

Eddie shrugged and was about to say something but I interrupted him. "I don't want to know."

**~Kickin'it theme song~**

A few minutes later Milton looked at Eddie and said, "How could you eat that stuff. I ate them earlier today and they tasted like garbage!" Kim rolled her eyes and Jerry said, "Yo chica, What song are we going to play at the Holloween Bash?"

I sighed heavily and said, "Would you all shut up! I am trying to think!"

They all shut up and I started flipping through the pages of Kim's songbook. There were some really good songs, but I am not really in a mood for those kind of songs. Thats when I turned another page and a few lyrics caught my eye. It went something like this...

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away_  
_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say_  
_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_  
_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

Thats when I knew this was the song.

"Guys I found it." I told them as I handed the songbook to Jack.

They all read the song, and Jack said, "Wow Kim. This is a really good song."

Kim blushed and looked down and replied softly, "Thanks."

"So... When should we get together?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Everyone asked me at the same time.

"I mean, we are a band. So when should we get together, and rehearse?" I asked them.

Kim suddenly got an idea and said, "Wait, before we do that, we should have a band name."

"Your right." Me and Jack said at the same time.

"Stop that!" We both yelled.

"Stop copying me!" We both said at the same time.

"Bears... Smurfs...Warlocks." We both said at the same time again. We both looked at each other and bursted out laughing. The guys gave us a weird look, and Kim rolled her eyes again.

"So... can our band be name 'The Karate Kids.' " Jerry asked. We all looked at him and said, "No"

"What about 'The Green Hogs.' " Milton asked.

We shooked our heads again and Eddie said between mouthfuls of Chocolate Falaphel balls, "We should be called, 'The Choclate Falaphel Balls.' How about that?" Me and Jerry gave him a look, and he said, "What!"

We all ignored him and I glanced at Kim, and she had an idea. "Guys, lets be called The Wasabi Warriors." She told us.

"Ya. Thats better than any other names that was suggested!" I answered happy that we finally have a band name and Jack highfived Jerry.

So this is official. Our band name is called,

_The Wasabi Warriors._

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

**(A/N Pretend that Kim canceled her sleepover becuase of some family issues. :) Now continue with the story.)**

Saturday Afternoon, at the Dojo

Me and Jerry was so excited about our plan, that we were being so jumpy all around the dojo. We told Milton and Eddie about it, but they were too busy to come. Milton had to study for a calculus test, and Eddie was at Captain's corndog, and he signed up for a Corndog eating contest. So its just me and Jerry. Suddenly Jack came in and said, "Layla why did you text me?" I had a huge smile on my face and said, "Follow me Jack." Jack give Jerry a weird look, but Jerry ignored him.

I lead Jack toward a janitor's closet and opened the door for him.

"Go in." I demanded. He gave me a weird look which was similer to the one he gave to Jerry, but he shrugged it off and walked in. I smirked at him behind his back and shut the door and locked it.

"Hey! Layla! Get me out of here!" I herd Jack yelled.

"Not yet!" I yelled as I walked back to Jerry. We both highfived each other, and stared into each other's eyes. I started leaning in and so did he, when someone walked in.

We both looked away blushing, and I saw Kim smirking at us.

Why did she just ruin our moment! Ugh! I am so going to get her later.

"Was I interrupting something?" She asked pretending to be innocent.

"No!" Me and Jerry said at the same time.

"Mmhmm." Kim answered, raising her left eyebrow. Thats when Jerry and I remembered something and I changed the subject.

"Hey Kim, I have to show you something." I told her.

"And what is that?" She asked me being suspicious.

"Follow me." I told her.

She nodded and I led her to the Janitor's closet.

I quickly unlocked it, opened the door, and pushed Kim inside. Then I closed the door and locked it, again.

"HEY!" Kim and Jack yelled. Kim started pounding on the door, but all I did was smile mysteriously.

Jerry stood beside me and said, "You won't get out until you become a couple."

"We don't even like each other!" Jack exclaimed, trying to turn the knob, but found out it was locked.

"Ya right!" I yelled as me and Jerry started walking out of the dojo, leaving the two lovebirds alone for a couple of hours.

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

Kim's POV

"Did Layla and Jerry just lock me and you in a Janitor's closet?" I asked Jack, as I flicked on the light switch.

"Yup, pretty much." Jack answered sitting down on the hard cold floor.

"Why does she think I have a crush on you!" I answered as I stared into his choclate eyes.

For a minute I thought I saw sadness in his eyes, but it quickly vanished.

"Ya, I don't know." He said quietly, looking away from me.

"Jack do you really have a crush on me?"

He was about to say something when he turned to face me and smirked.

"The real question is, Do You have a crush on me?"

I sighed and said, "Yes Jack I do. But I don't think tha-" But I got interrupted by my cellphone ringing, "For the love of a daughter" By Demi Lovato.

_Four years old with my back to the door_  
_All I could hear was the family war_  
_Your selfish hands always expecting more_  
_Am I your child or a-_

I read the caller ID and it said, _Grace._

I picked up my phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Kim." Grace said on the other line trying to act cool.

"Oh... Hey G." I said glancing at Jack, but he was fiddling with his phone to even notice me.

"Would you lilke to go shopping in half an hour?" She asked me hopefully, that I would say 'Yes'.

"I wish, but I am stuck in the Janitor's closet at the dojo with Jack." I told her.

"Hey!" Jack exclamied looking up from his phone. I rolled my eyes, and ignored him.

"OMG! Did you kiss him yet?" She asked me.

"No! And can you please come, and unlock the Janitors closet." I asked her.

"Ok hon. But when I do, you have to tell me the deats!"

"Fine." I groaned, and shut off my phone.

"So... who was that?" Jack asked me.

I turned around and said, "Grace. She is going to come her and unlock this door any-"

But I got interrupted by someone jiggling the Knob, and opening the door. I saw Grace smirking at me, and I yelled. "Freedom, at last!" I herd Jack chuckled behind me, but I ignored him and ran out the door, with Jack behind my heels. **(****A/N Grace was at Falaphel Phils. Thats why she got here so quickly.)**

"So Kim, do you have anything to say?" Grace asked politely.

I rolled my eyes, and told Jack I have to go.

I started dragging Grace out the door, hoping Jack would forget what I said in the Janitors closet, before Grace called me, but I was wrong. Jack suddenly yelled, "I know you have a crush on me, and I... feel the same way about you." I tuned around and he flashed me a 1,000,000 dollar smile, and winked at me. I blushed and Grace started giggling and nudging me on the shoulder, but I ignored her. I turned around and kept on dragging Grace out the door, when a thought occured to me.

_Does Jack really like me, or was he joking?_

Layla's POV

-A few hours later-

Me and Jerry walked into the dojo laughing about how he stealed a candy from a baby. Its was hilarious! I mean the baby started to cry, and the mother started to chase Jerry all around with her purse, because he was the one who stealed the candy from a baby. Then suddenly I remembered about Jack and Kim.

"Jerry we forgot about Jack and Kim." I told him. He suddenly realized it too, because we were running toward the Janitors closet, and we opened the door and we were greeted by no one. "They must've escaped." I told him. "So... you mean our plan failed." He asked with disappointment in his eyes. I nodded and said, "I guess so. I am going to ask Jack when I get home."

"Can I come with you." He asked. I wish I could say 'No', but Jerry is just too cute to say 'No' too.

"Fine." I told him, as his frown turned upside down.

Oh boy. I just hope he doesn't destroy my house, especially when he drank 10 cups of coffee, in the last hour.

-Jack and Layla's house-

I opened the door, and led Jerry into our house. Jerry must've been starstruck or something because he said, "This is your house." I nodded and he replyed, "Mamacita, I love it, yo!" I giggled and led Jerry into the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat?" I asked him. My mom always told me whenever guests comes over, always ask them if they want to eat something. He shooked his head, and I opened the fridge to grab a can of coke when Jerry saw something. "You have Takis!" He squealed eyeing the big purple bag on the Kitchen counter. **(A****/N Takis are Mexican chips, and they are so good! Spicy, but good.)** I nodded and said, "You want one?" He nodded like a little kid, and grabbed the chips and started gobbling it down, like a monkey.

I shooked my head laughing and said, "I don't get it. You eat a lot, but you are still skinny." He smiled at me and said, "Thats because I work out. Check my guns out." He showed me his guns which were really skinny, and it kinda showed his muscle. "Maybe you need to work out a little bit more." I told him as I stared into his beautiful eyes. He did the same, and we started leaning in and I was thinking, _Please no one, interrupt us. Please no one, interrupt us._

But I thought too soon, because Jack walked into the kitchen and said, "Hey Layla, hey Jerry. What are you two doing?" Me and Jerry looked away from each others eyes, and I crossed my arms, and said, "I was looking for you, lugnut." He stick his tounge out at me and asked, "So was I interrupting something?" Me and Jerry shooked our heads as fast as we could.

Jack smirked at us, and grabbed the can of coke out of my hands and took a sip. "So why are you here?" He asked again. "Because I live here." I told him annoyed again. Sometimes this guy could be clueless. "I am talking about Jerry, you dofus." This time I stuck my toung out. Before Jerry could say anything, I asked Jack, "How did you and Kim got out of the Janitors closet?" He smiled and rubbed his hands together while putting the coke can on the counter. "Jack never reveal his sources."

I rolled my eyes, and said, "Grace let you and Kim out. Didn't she?" Jack looked at me, while raising his left eyebrow at me. "Who snitched?" If you hadn't known we're twins before now... If you ever heard us have a conversation... You'd pick up fast. "You just did." I answered smiling in victory. I actually had no idea that Grace let him and Kim out, but I figured out one way to get my brother to admit to something, is to make him think he wasn't admitting or telling you anything. **(****A/N I got this From Max1098, "The more boys I meet, the more I love my dog." Please don't get mad at me, I promise I won't do it again, and I hope you forgive me, Max**.**)**

"Uh- Your skills disgust me Brewer." Jack told me. I laughed.

"I don't know why your using my last name because frankly my surname is your surname." I told him, laughing again. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He mumbled, walking out of the kitchen. Then Jerry asked me, "How'd you know?" I turned to face him and said, "How did I know what?" "How did you know that Grace let Jack and Kim out of the janitors closet?" I thought for a moment and smirked.

"I have my sources." I told him. "You just guess, didn't you?" He asked me. "H-How'd you know?" I stuttered. "Oh I have my sources." He answered as he whistled and walked out of the kitchen.

Man, if he wasn't that cute, I would've chased him out of my house. Wait a second, am I falling for Jacks clueless bestfriend, Jerry Martinez?

* * *

**So do you like the second chapter so far? ;)**

**I hope you do, because I have been typing this for a couple of hours now.**

**Anyway please review because that would make me post another chapter faster, but I'm still posting a new chapter every week. Sorry, maybe when spring break comes, I'll update everyday, or when Summer comes. Also I just realized this is the longest chapter I ever written in Fanfiction. Yay me! :) Also can I at least have 10 more reviews. Is that too much to ask?**

**Anyway gotta go, so see you next time on, "The Wasabi Warriors."**

**WASABI!**

**~Peace-rocks123 XOX :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Fights, Flashbacks, and more!

**Hey guys, once again! :))) I am kinda sad, because I only recieved 5 reviews, not 10. But Oh well. Can y'all give me a lot of reviews on this chapter, please! I am seriously begging you. I guess I was sad because you only gave me 5 reviews. So please read and review. I would be so happy if you do. **

**Anyway I am going to have an OC contest because in the Wasabi Warriors, needs a dance team, for their band which is called, "The Wasabi Warriors." (You already know that. And you'll find out about the dance team in the ending of the chapter.) So I will be accepting only 5 OC's, and it HAS to be a girl. I'll post what information I need about your OC at the bottom of this chapter! This contest will end in Febuary 10, 2013.**

**Disclaimer- Me: Hey Jerry can you do the disclaimer?**

**Jerry: Sure thing, mamacita.**

**Me: -waits- Well...**

**Jerry: Oh right. Peace-rocks123 doesn't own Kickin'it, Had me at hello By: Olivia Holt, Marvin Marvin, and Polyvore. **

**Me: Thanks, now on with the story. **

* * *

_Last time on 'The Wasabi Warriors.'_

_ Then Jerry asked me, "How'd you know?" I turned to face him and said, "How did I know what?" "How did you know that Grace let Jack and Kim out of the janitors closet?" I thought for a moment and smirked._

_"I have my sources." I told him. "You just guess, didn't you?" He asked me. "H-How'd you know?" I stuttered. "Oh I have my sources." He answered as he whistled and walked out of the kitchen._

_Man, if he wasn't that cute, I would've chased him out of my house. Wait a second, am I falling for Jacks clueless bestfriend, Jerry Martinez?_

* * *

Kim's POV

Saturday evening

I was in the dojo breaking some boards, when Jerry rushed in screaming like a little kid, and Layla and Jack right behind his heels. "I am going to get you, Martinez!" Jack screamed. Jerry ran toward me and hid right behind me. "Jack, he already apologized. Can you just forgive him?" Layla asked politely, but Jack pushed her out of the way. "Ok, what the fudge is going on here!" I demanded, before Jack could kill Jerry.

"Why don't you ask, Mr. Looks-into-Jack's-privacy-with-out-permission!" Jack answered madly. I turned to look at Jerry, but he started saying something in spanish, that I couldn't understand. "Jerry, Spanish!" I yelled at him. He suddenly stopped talking and pointed at Layla. "She made me do it, yo!" Layla suddenly looked mad and said, "Excuse me! It was a freakin dare! I didn't made you do it! And besides your Jerry!"

I nodded and said, "Its true." He grumbled something and I rolled my eyes. "Layla, I am confused. Can you start all over from the beginning of... whatever made Jack this mad." I told her.

"Hey!" Jack answered slightly offended of what I just said. I ignored him and so did Layla because she said, "Ok fine. It all started when me and Jerry plan failed of making y'all a couple. I went to Jack's house, and Jerry followed me for no reason..." **(A/N I am going to start where I left off from the previous chapter.)**

_-Earlier that day-_

Jerry walked out of the kitchen with me behind his heels. Jack was in the living room, sitting on a couch, watching Good luck Charlie, my favorite show.

Jerry took a seat right beside him, and I took a seat right beside Jerry. Jerry smiled and winked at me, and I blushed and looked down at the carpet. After watching a couple of episodes of Good luck Charlie, I got bored.

"Can we play truth and dare, Jerry." I asked him being very polite. "No way, Mamacita! I am not going to play with you." He answered. I gave him one of my puppy dog eyes, that Jack teached me when we were kids, and Jerry finally gave in.

Remind me, to thank my brother. Jack got up, and said, "I am going to Falaphel Phil's. If you two do anything higher than PG 13..." He warned. I gave him one of my looks that said, _What-the-Fudge!_ He rolled his eyes, grabbed his wallet, and walked out the front door.

"Soooo..." Jerry answered after an awkward silence between me and him. "Lets never speak of this again." I told him. He nodded and I sat down on the floor, crisscrossed-apple-sauce.

Jerry gave me a look and I said, "What!" He chuckled and shook his head. He sat down on the ground right beside me and said, "I'll go first." I shrugged and Jerry continued, "Truth or dare Layla." I felt feisty today so I chose Dare. "I dare you too go outside yelling, I am se** and I know it!" Jerry told me.

I stuck my tounge out and he smirked at me. I walk out the door and I started running up and down the streets yelling, "I am se** and I know it!" After a few minutes of running, I came back inside too see Jerry laughing his butt off. "Oh shut up, Jerry!" I told him. He was still laughing, and he looks so cute when he laugh. Wait what am I saying! I do not have a crush on Jerry...ok fine...maybe a little. But he will never like a girl like me, right?

"Now its my turn to ask you, Martinez." I told him, after he stopped laughing. He looked scared because whenever I use his last name, it means I am serious, or I am going to get back on him. Obviously its the second choice. "Truth or dare." He frowned and said, "Yo, I am going to go with dare. I am not scared of a dare."

I smirked at him and said, "Oh really." He nodded and said, "Yes really." And then an idea formed in my mind. "Then why don't you go to Jack's room, and steal his notebook."

He gave me a confused look. "A notebook." I nodded. "Yeah. Its kind of like a diary, but he won't admit it to me. But I swear if you tell the guys...or Kim, I am going to kill you." I threatened Jerry. He nodded, and said, "So I should to go to Jack's room."

I shooked my head, and he looked relief, until I said, "You have to go to Jack's room."

**~Kickin'it theme song~**

Jerry walked up stairs to Jack's room which is on the second floor, and I followed him. Finally, what seemed like forever, but it was only a minute or two, me and Jerry was outside Jack's bedroom door. "Well...Jerry go in." I told him, as a smily crept onto my lips.

"Oh shut up. Your just happy that I am the one who is going to Jack's room." Jerry grumbled. "Whaaat! That is so not true!" I said as my voice got higher and higher. Jerry gave me a look that says, _Really? _I rolled my eyes, and started giggling. "Wish me good luck." He answered.

"Oh you'll need it. Also Jack's notebook is on top of the bookcase." He gave me another look and said, "Jack is a bookworm." I started nodding my head and laughing so hard, my sides started to hurt. "Ya he is. He even wears glasses, but whenever he's outside of his house, he wears contacts. Just don't tell him that I said that, or I am dead."

Jerry started laughing with me and said, "Wow. I so can't wait to blackmail him soon."

After a few minutes of laughing, me and Jerry calmed down. "Now stop stalling, and go to Jack's room." He nodded, and opened the door, to reveal a big room. There was a King size bed in the middle of the room, the wall was painted Lilo blue, there was a brown bookcase filled with books right beside Jack's bed, there was Jack's desk, Jack's nightstand, a closet that is half closed, so it revealed his clothes, and his big bathroom.

"Wow." Jerry whispered. I grinned at Jerry, and I saw a glimpse of Jack's notebook on top of his brown bookcase.

I shoved Jerry inside and he stumbled and fell to the ground. "Dude, what was that for?" He asked me, as he grunted, and got up from the floor. "

Just hurry, and do the damn dare!" I yelled at him. He raised his hands up to surrender when he saw Jack's notebook. Jerry was tall enough to grab Jack's notebook from his Bookcase, so he did.

He opened the notebook, and his mouth formed into an 'O'. He used his hands and signaled me to come into Jack's room, and I first hesistated but then I walked in. "Look at this, yo! Its insane!" Jerry answered.

He showed me Jack's notebook, and I read the last page Jack wrote in this book, which was this morning.

_I have a crush on Kim for a while. I don't think she has a crush on me, because she never shows it. I mean yeah...she flirts sometimes, but not all the time like I do. _

_Maybe she likes Brody, or someone else. Maybe she doesn't want to hurt my feelings, that's why she doesn't flirt with me. There is a dance coming up, and I was thinking of asking her to the dance, but what if she refuses. Man, I would be humiliated! _

_I might ask her today, but I am too scared. Yes, the great Jack Brewer is scared of asking a girl to the dance. I mean she is really pretty, feisty, sporty, she's not a plastic doll like Donna, and she can take care of herself. Sometimes she says I have a hero complex, and I always like when she says that. Maybe I'll ask her today, wish me good luck. _

"Aww... He does has a crush on Kim." I answered for the first time of 5 minutes...I know...I know, I am a slow reader.

Everyone says that and the weird thing is I hate reading, and Jack loves reading. Anyway Jerry suddenly said, "I know yo! By the way, you are a slow reader." I slapped Jerry and said, "I know that!"

Before he could say anything or get revenge on me, because I slapped him, someone said, "What the heck are you two doing in my room?" Me and Jerry looked up to see Jack standing a few feet away from us, with anger in his eyes. "Jack I-" I was trying to explain to him, but then he saw what me and Jerry was reading. "You-you didn't." Jack whispered. "I am sorry Jack! It was a dare and-" But I got cut off by Jack yelling, "Martinez I am going to kill you!"

He started chasing Jerry around the room, and Jerry ran downstairs, with Jack right beside his heels.

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

_-Present-_

"...And thats how Jack got mad at Jerry." I told Kim. She nodded, and said, "Jerry go say sorry to Jack." Jerry started mumbling in spanish, "lo siento. pero no es mi culpa que soy-" **(A/N Translation: I am sorry. But its not my fault that I am-) **"Jerry spanish!" I yelled at him.

"I said, I am sorry." Jerry mumbled. "Your forgiven. But the next time you read my stuff again I will cut your legs, and feed it to the chickens." Jack threatened him.

Jerry nodded and started pulling me out of the dojo. When we were outside in the food court, Jerry whispered, "Maybe if we leave Jack and Kim alone together, they might confess their feelings." I nodded and we both walked into Falaphel Phil's with trouble waiting for us.

Kim's POV

"Do you like me?" I asked quietly, right when Jerry and Layla walked into Falaphel Phils. "Excuse me?" Jack asked me. "I said do you like me?" There was complete silence in the dojo for a minute or two when Jack said, "Whaaat. No way. Who would ever like you. And I was talking about another Kim, not you."

That hurt me. For 1 minute I thought Jack really like me, but he must've like someone else. "Oh." I said softly. I felt a tear escaped out of my eye, but I wiped it away, before Jack could even see it. All of a sudden Milton and Eddie rushed into the dojo. "Guys! You have to come over to Falaphel Phil's right now!" Milton yelled so hard, I think I could've been deaf right now.

"What-What happen?" Jack asked. "You know Donna Tobin..." Eddie asked us. Me and Jack nodded and Eddie continued. "Well...she saw Jerry and Layla at Falaphel Phil's, and started saying some really mean things to them. Layla got mad and then she started a food fight." Uh oh, we have to stop this food fight, before things get out of control.

Layla's POV

A few minutes earlier

Me and Jerry walked to Falaphel Phils. When we got there I sat down in a booth with Jerry sitting right beside me. Jerry ordered his usual and so did I. While we were waiting for our food, Donna Tobin walked into Falaphel Phils wearing short shorts, a black glittery tight tank top that basically shows your stomach, black highheels, a one direction bracelet, golden earings that was like 3 feet long, and her hair was put in a neat Bun.

When she saw us, she walked toward us, and said, "Oh look who's here, Lily and Jerry." I glared at her and hissed, "Its Layla. And what are you doing here, perky girl."** (A/N From the first chapter, when Layla met Donna Tobin.) **"I am here to insult you and your boyfriend, and I am here to tell you to back off from the Halloween bash." Before I could say anything Jerry replied, "She won't back off. And you better watch your back, yo! Because we are going to kick your butt at the Halloween Bash!"

"Uh...no. I don't think so." Donna said as she started walking out of Falaphel Phils, when I yelled, "Hey Donna!" She turned around and gave me a glare. "I am sorry I was really mean to you. Would you like me to buy you some icecream?" I asked her.

"What are you doing!" Jerry hissed. I whispered, "Just watch and learn." Donna smirked and said, "Finally, you came to your senses." I ordered chocolate icecream for Donna, and when Falaphel Phil gave it to me, I said, "Thanks." Donna reached out for the icecream but I said, "Wait, one second Donna."

She looked at me and said, "What?" I gave her a fake smile and said, "In my tradition, whenever we say sorry to our friends or relatives we do this." And then the next thing she knew I had shoved my frozen yogurt cone at her chest and smeared it on her tight black tank top.

"Thats it, Brewer! If you wanna play hard, lets play hard." Donna said as she grabbed a Falaphel ball and threw in my direction. I ducked and it hit Jerry.

"Ay! Mamacita! Its on!" Jerry yelled. Everyone in Falaphel Phil's started throwing Falaphel balls at each other and Phil was running all around yelling, "AHH! World WarIII just began!" Then suddenly someone opened the door and yelled, "Everyone stop what your doing!"

Everyone did what they were told, and everyone was covered in Falaphel Balls, Icecream, even milkshakes! I saw Jack, Milton, Eddie, and Kim staring at everyone in shocked. Jack saw me, Jerry, and Donna and he had anger in his eyes.

Uh oh. He walked toward me, and grabbed my arms, and pulled me out of Falaphel Phil's. Kim walked toward Donna and flipped her, and then she grabbed Jerry by the ear and pulled him out of Falaphel Phil's with Milton and Eddie right behind her.

"Ow! Ow! OW! OW!" Jerry screamed as Kim pulled his ears harder and Jack pulled my arms harder.

They pulled us toward the dojo, and when we entered the dojo, Jack made me sit down on the mats with Jerry right beside me. "What the fu-" Jack started but Kim gave him a look and said, "Jack, Language!"

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "I was going to say 'Fudge.' Anyway what were you two thinking!" Jack yelled at us. "Donna insulted us. She told us to back off the Halloween bash! And then I kind of...went overboard." I answered.

"Ya think?" Kim and Jack said at the same time. "Yo, I am sorry. It was all Layla fault." Jerry said blaming me the second time that day.

I glared at him and said, "Really?" He nodded and I pouted. "Ok, fine. I forgive you two, again. But don't do it again, ok?" Jack told us.

We nodded and Milton said, "Wow. That was so stupid. I mean ya I expect it from Jerry, but you Layla, wow." I gave him one of my death glares at him and he shut up. Eddie drank a milkshake and said, "This is so yummy." Everyone gave him a weird look and I just shook my head and laugh.

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

Sunday afternoon

Jack and Layla's house.

Me and Jack invited The Wasabi Warriors over to our house so we can rehearse for the Holloween Bash. Milton bought his Keyboard **(A/N In the first chapter I said piano, but I meant Keyboard.)** over, Kim bought her songbook, and Jerry bought his electric guitar over.

Jack had drums in the basement so Eddie didn't need to bring his drums over. Anyway I grabbed my acoustic guitar and Jack grabbed his eclectic guitar and we all walked downstairs to the basement, where we are going to rehearse. We all got set and Kim started to sing,

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away_  
_My pulse stops racing from the words that you say_  
_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_  
_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try too hard_  
_You already have my heart_  
_You don't got a thing to prove_  
_I'm already into you_  
_So_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now_  
_Cause I'm so, so good to go_  
_Don't say Don't say good night you know_  
_You had me hello _  
_Don't say Don't say good night you know_  
_You had me hello_

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_  
_Cause you ain't saying nothing_  
_I ain't already heard_  
_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud_  
_And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

_You don't have to try too hard_  
_You already have my heart_  
_You don't got a thing to prove_  
_I'm already into you_  
_So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_  
_Cause I'm so, so good to go_  
_Don't say Don't say good night you know_  
_You had me hello _  
_Don't say Don't say good night you know_  
_You had me hello_

_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh _

_You don't have to try too hard_  
_You already have my heart_  
_You don't got a thing to prove_  
_I'm already into you_  
_So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_  
_I'm so, so good to go_  
_Don't say Don't say good night you know_  
_You had me hello _  
_Don't say Don't say good night you know_  
_You had me hello_

"Wow, your a good singer, Kim." Jack told her. "Thanks." Kim mumbled, then she blushed, and looked down. Me and Jerry exchanged a look that said_, We have to get them together, soon. _"Hey guys, you know what I am thinking." I told them. "What?" They all said.

"I was thinking of getting a dance team. So our dance team could dance to this song, and Kim could sing, and we could all play an instrument" I told them. "Your right." Jack said. "Maybe we should have auditions tomorrow at the dojo." I said to them.

They nodded and Eddie said, "Anyway lets go upstairs and grab a snack, I'm hungry." Milton nodded and Eddie and Milton ran upstairs with Jack and Kim right behind them.

Me and Jerry was the only one left in the basement and then Jerry said, "Sooo..." I shrugged not sure what to say. Suddenly he smiled and said, "Do you like to be tickled?" I gave him a weird look and said, "Um...yeah. Why?" Then he smirked at me, and started tickling me.

"Ahh!" I yelled laughing as he started tickling my sides. I started running away from him, but he eventually caught up with me and wrapped both arms around my waist and spun me around a few times. I was laughing so hard, I think I was snorting but Jerry didn't noticed. We both started leaning in and we were both got caught up in the moment until...

"Layla? Jerry?"

Uh oh...

* * *

**Ha ha! A cliffy! I am so horrible. I had to stop it there, because I am tired of typing and this was the longest chapter I ever written in my whole life. Also Layla is a bit hormonal in this chapter, which is pretty funny. My favorite part was when Jerry and Layla got in a food fight with Donna Tobin. Also here is the entry form for the OC contest, as promised! :P**

**First name:**

**Last name:**

**Birthday:**

**Current Age:**

**Current grade:**

**Hometown:**

**Favorite subject:**

**Least Favorite subject:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

******Does she have a boyfriend/crush/just broke up/ etc?:**

**Appearance:**

**Her dance style:**

**If I am missing anything, or if you want to add anything, you can. **

******If I like your entries enough I might use some of them for other chapters for different characters! I'll let you know! :P**

******Also sorry if there is any mistakes or grammer mistakes. I am pretty tired right now. **

******Also this week is the best week ever since 2013 started. I mean my pregress report came and I got straight A's. On my science test I got 93. And I went to a Solo and Ensemble (Its like you have to go to a school, and play your violin/Bass/Cello in front of the judges. You could get in 1st position, 2nd position, or 3rd position. Its not a contest, though.) and I got in 1st position, which is awesome. I am so pumped about it. :) -Fakes screames-**

******Anyway I have to go, and please Review! And see you next week!**

******WASABI!**

******~Peace-rocks123 XOX :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Unreliable things happen

**Hey guys! :) I am so happy I recieved a lot of reviews and a lot about the OC contest. Also there are 6 OC winners. (First there was 5 OC winners but I changed it to 6 OC winners. :P) And the 6 OC winners is... ****SquirmyOrchid entry of Sarah Justice, Mystery girl entry of Sabrina Johnson, KarateGirl77 entry of Jessica brown, Dreaming2BAWriter entry of Aria Dillions, ****ccupecakepengiun** entry of Skylar Ryans, and a guest entry of Cierra Wills. Those are our OC winners! -Applause-

******Also you know that website, Polyvore...Well... I am going to put Kims, Layla, Jack, Jerry, and the dance crew dresses and tuxedos (Or normal shirt or jeans.) on every chapter. So don't forget to look it up! :)**

**Disclaimer- Me: Hey Milton can you do the disclaimer?**

**Milton: But I am busy studying.**

**Me: It'll only take a minute.**

**Milton: Fine...Peace-rocks123 doesn't own Kickin'it or Evacuate the Dance floor, or Shake it up. **

**Me: Thanks, and now on with the story.**

* * *

_Last time on 'Wasabi Warriors.'_

_"Do you like to be tickled?" I gave him a weird look and said, "Um...yeah. Why?" Then he smirked at me, and started tickling me. "Ahhhh!" I yelled laughing as he started tickling my sides. I started running away from him, but he eventually caught up with me and wrapped both arms around my waist and spun me around a few times. I was laughing so hard, I think I was snorting but Jerry didn't noticed. We both started leaning in and we were both got caught up in the moment until..._

_"Layla? Jerry?"_

_Uh oh..._

* * *

wasabi_warriors_chapter/set?id=71803288

Still Layla's POV

Jerry set me down and both our head's snapped toward the basement door. We saw my mom walking down the basement stairs and Jerry let go of me and I took a step away from him.

"Hey Mom." I said to her as me and Jerry blushed. "Hey Layla. Hey Jerry, I was wondering where you two were." My mom told us as she smirked at me. "O-Oh yeah. M-Me and Jerry was about to go upstairs anyway. Right Jerry?" I told him.

He didn't say anything at first so I nudged him on the shoulder. "Ow! Oh um yeah, we were about to go upstairs, Mrs. Brewer." Jerry told her as he glared angrily at me. "The good news is that you two didn't do anything higher then PG 13." My mom said relieved.

"Mom!" I shrieked at her, as she laughed and walked back upstairs. Jerry blushed but at the same time he smirked at me. "Oh shut it, pretty boy." I told him.

Then I realized what I said. Aw man! Me and my Stupid mouth! "You think I am a pretty boy?" Jerry asked me. "Maybe a little..." I muttered. "Sorry, I didn't catch that." Jerry teased me. I hit him on the chest and he groaned. "Ow! You can hit hard for a girl." I laughed and said, "I am a 3rd degree black belt. What do you expect?"

Jerry thought for a moment, and again, Jerry NEVER thinks. "True..." He answered. I laughed again and said, "Lets go upstairs before everyone wonders where we are and they get the wrong idea." I told him.

His eyes widened and he ran upstairs with me right behind his heels.

When we got to the living room, we saw the guys and Kim eating popcorn. Well actually Kim was sitting with Jack, with her head on his shoulder, and Jack has his arm around her waist, being protective as usual.

I rolled my eyes, and saw Eddie and Milton sprawled on the floor playing with a bag of popcorn and arguing about if Unicorn really existed. You could consider that I have some weird friends, but again, we are the Wasabi Warriors.

Me and Jerry sat down on the floor criss-cross-applesauce and I said to the Wasabi Warriors, "Do you think we are going to win the Holloween bash?" Jack, Kim, Milton, Eddie, and even Jerry turned toward me and gave me weird looks. "

Of course we're going to win. We are the Wasabi Warriors." Eddie said as he took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth. "Eddie's right, Layla. Even if we win or lose we are the Wasabi Warriors and nothing will change that." Milton said, as Eddie stole Milton's popcorn. "HEY!" I chuckled to myself and suddenly a thought popped into my head.

"But do you think, Donna is going to play pranks on us, or she has a plan under her sleeve?" I asked them.

This time Kim talked. "Maybe. I mean she was really pissed off when I flipped her at Falaphel Phil's." Everyone started laughing and Jack said, "That was hilarious." Jerry nodded and said, "I was about to laugh, but I knew it wasn't the right time, yo!" We all laughed until our sides started to hurt. "Hey Jerry?" I asked him.

"Hm..." Jerry said with a mouthful of popcorn. He somehow snatched some popcorn from Jack, but I knew Jack noticed but didn't say anything. He must be enjoying Kim's warmth. "You know how to dance, right?" I asked him. He gave me a weird look and said, "Of course I know how! I can do Jazz, Tap dance, Break dancing, you name it!"

I laughed and said, "Me too." He stopped and turned to face me. "You know how to dance?" He asked me. I nodded and said, "When I was at Swathmore Academy, I took dancing lessons, besides Karate and Guitar lessons."

He had a surprised look on his face and said, "Wow." I nodded again and said, "You know when we are going to have auditions for dancing tomorrow."

He nodded and I continued. "We will have to pick the best dancer. We will only need 5 or 6 people to dance to our song. So me and you can teach them better dance moves. And maybe when they are better they could perform with us at the Holloween bash!" I said thinking deep in thought.

"That's great Layla! I so can't wait for tomorrow after school." He said. I grinned and replied, "Me neither."

**~Kickin'it theme song~**

wasabi_warriors_chapter/set?id=71807224

Jack's POV

Monday morning, at School.

I was thinking of what I said yesterday to Kim when she asked me if I liked her.

_"Whaaat. No way. Who would ever like you. And I was talking about another Kim, not you."_

I knew that was harsh, but when I said it out loud it sounded like she was going to be alone forever. She looked really sad and I saw a tear escaped out of one of her eyes. I felt really guilty and I was about to apologize when Jerry and Milton rushed into the dojo.

Anyway me and the guys was handing out fliers to the students of Seaford high, about the Audition after school, located in the dojo. Most kids wasn't really excited about it, but some kids was like, 'I so can't wait for that Audition.' or 'I hope I can be in their band soon.' I smirked at myself, and in no time flat we handed out all the fliers.

The first hour didn't start yet, but I figured I'll look for Kim, especially when I just finished handing out fliers.

I started to look for Kim, when I saw her beautiful long blond hair, and her hazel eyes. She has a flawless skin color, and she looks so beautiful without make up. "Hey Kim!" I yelled. Kim turned around and she flashed me one of her 1,000,000 dollar smiles. Oh how much I want to kiss her right now.

Thats when I remember in the notebook I wrote yesterday I forgot to ask her to the dance! Aw, man! I have to ask her now. "Hey Jack, whats up?" She asked me, as she walked toward me. I blushed and said, "I was thinking, you know the dance on-" But I got cut off when some guy yelled, "Hey Kim!" Kim and I turned around and I saw Brody walking toward us.

"Oh hey Brody." She answered giving him a small smile. "I was thinking do you want to go to the dance with me on Friday?" Brody asked. Wait what! Kim looked shocked too but then she said, "Er...Thanks but no thanks."

Brody's smile disappeared and it was replaced with a frown. "Why not?" He asked. Kim turned toward me and gave me a look that says, _Help me! _I nodded and said, "Because Kimmy is going with me." Kim and Brody looked surprised and Brody said, "Sorry man. Didn't know she was going to the dance with you. See ya around." He turned around and walked away quickly.

I smirked at him behind his back and then Kim turned around and she looked mad, very mad. "What the heck Jack! You had to tell him I am going to the dance with you. You could've told him I wasn't going to the dance at all!" I rolled my eyes and said, "But Kimmy, There's no fun in that. And besides did you forgot about the contest?"

She gave me a look which could've killed me in a second and then she mumbled, "Whatever."

I grinned and she said, "Wait a second." I looked at her and said, "What?" She gave me a glare and said, "You called me Kimmy, twice!"

Uh oh...

She hit me on the head twice and I yelled, "OW!"

What have I gotten myself into...

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

wasabi_warriors_chapter/set?id=71827458

After school, at the dojo.

Layla's POV

There was like 15 kids waiting in the dojo by the time me and Jerry walked in. Kim, Jack, Milton, and Eddie was already there waiting for us. "Where were you two?" Kim demanded putting her hands on her hips. I looked at Jerry and said, "I was at Honey buns." Jerry then said, "I was at detention, yo! It took me a while to escape." We all rolled our eyes at him and I said, "Well lets get started."

We all took our seats and than I said with a microphone in my hand, "Hello everyone! Thanks for attending the Dance Audition. I would like to say I hope all of you are good enough to make it into our dance team, right Jerry?" I asked him.

He nodded but stay seated. The Audience was quiet and then I said, "Anyway..." I looked at my clipboard and then I replied, "Our first Contestant is... Nicole!"

Nicole walked up to me and smiled while flipping her hair and then she said with a weird accent, "Hi my name is Nicole. I like tap dancing, and I like boys, especially you Jackie." She pointed at Jack and everyone turned toward Jack and he looked disgusted as well as Kim who looked annoyed and furious.

I guess Nicole won't be joining our dance team. Anyway Nicole started doing some bizarre dance moves and it took us all Wasabi Warriors to not laugh.

Next was Sarah Justice and she said, "I love anything graceful, especially break dancing and hip hop." Then she showed us some sweet dance moves and I knew she is going to be in our dance crew. Next was Sabrina Johnson and she said that she does hip-hop and double step.

Then she demonstrated some terrific dance moves and me and the Wasabi Warriors loved it.

Next was Jessica Brown and she said while grinning, "Please call me Jessie for short. Or else you wished you were never born." Kim smiled and said, "Wow I like this girl." We laughed and she showed us some awesome dance moves.

Next was Aria Dillon's and she said, "I do Hip-Hop, Jazz, lyrical and free style dancing. I have a boyfriend name Josh but he's in football practice right now. And can you put a song up, any song." I picked "Evacuate the dance floor" and then she did some few flips and moves to the beat of the song and ended it by doing a split. Me and the Warriors gave Aria a round of applause and she smiled.

Next was Skylar Ryans and she said, "Hi, you might not know me but I am Rudy's niece." We all gawked at her and she laughed. "You mean Rudy Gellispie who's our sensei here in Bobby Wasabi Dojo." Jack and Milton asked at the same time. Eddie took a sip from his milkshake and Skylar nodded. "Ya, weird right? Anyway I do Hip hop and Jazz." She started doing the best moves I've ever seen in 2013 and when she was done we were speechless. She giggled and said, "Close you mouths or you'll catch flies."

The last person to audition was Cierra Wills and she said, "Hi my name is Cierra and I do hip hop and anything upbeat." Eddie winked at her and Cierra blushed.

Me, Kim, Jack, Jerry, and Milton exchanged a look which means _We have to get them together, soon. _Anyway Cierra started dancing to the song called, 'Shake it up.' By Selena Gomez. She ended the dance by doing 3 flips and me and the Warriors stood and clapped.

As all the contestants waited to see who is chosen, me and The Warriors turned around and started whispering. "Cierra is in!" Eddie whispered. Kim nodded and I said, "Skylar is in, Sarah is in, Jessie, Sabrina, and Aria is in." I told them by looking at my notes.

Jack nodded and said, "Ya. There are all good dancers. But please don't let Nicole be in yours and Jerry dance team." I laughed and said, "Not in a million years." Kim and Jack both looked relieved as we all nod and turned around and Kim said, "Ok everyone, May I have your attention!" Everyone stopped talking and turned toward her and she continued.

"There are 6 dancers who have won the Audition and those 6 dancer are..."

After the Dance Audition

Everyone and the Wasabi Warriors left and me and Jerry was the only one left at the dojo. Kim was going home and Jack volunteered to walk her home. Milton had a study date in the library with Julie, and Eddie and Cierra went home together. Anyway I was about to go home when Jerry said, "So lets start teaching the girls the dance moves tomorrow after school?"

I nodded and said, "Ya that would be a great idea." He smiled at me and said, "What moves should we teach them?" I thought for a moment and said, "Break dancing and hip hop. Most of them knows that type of dance moves." He grinned and said, "So I guess, I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and said, "Ya I guess so." We both opened the door and exited out of the Bobby Wasabi dojo, and started walking in opposite directions when I realized something. "Hey Jerry!" I yelled.

Jerry turned around and said, "What's wrong, Layla?" I walked toward him, and when I was close to him I whispered, "I forgot to do this." I smashed my lips into his, and he was surprised at first but then melted into the kiss. I started kissing him and he started kissing me back as I gently wrapped my arms around his neck while Jerry wraps his arms around my waist.

It wasn't some sort of long make out session or some pity kiss. It was a gentle, caring and loving kiss, but I still felt like sparks were flying and my heart was beginning to flutter.

A few minutes later me and Jerry had to let go, because of oxygen. Stupid oxygen. "Bye Jerry." I whispered before turning around and walking home with a huge smile planted on my face.

* * *

**Cheesy right? Sorry I had to end it there, and the good news is Jerry and Layla finally kissed. Yay! :) And sorry if this chapter is a little boring, but I promised the next chapter won't be boring, hopefully. :P Also if you want, you can check my outfits on Polyvore. My username is Peace-rocks123. Its the same exact username as Fanfiction, ha ha. And I am sorry that this chapter is short. But I promise next chapter will be a lot longer, At least 4,000 words. Also don't forget to...**

**REVIEW!**

**If you all review it will make me update a chapter faster, so don't be scared, just Review! :) Also Jack and Kim are going together on Friday to the dance! :) Will they get into trouble? You will have to find out if you review or read further on!**

**Also I worked hard on this chapter, and its one of my favorites. I hope you liked it, though! And I am sorry if this chapter has less KICK moments, but I promise the next chapter will have a lot of KICK moments. **

******WASABI!**

******~Peace-rocks123 XOX :DDD**


	5. Chapter 5: Lets just forget about it

**Hey guys! :) So, I feel like I want to type, so I am going to update the 5th chapter of, "The Wasabi Warriors." I hope you really like it though because I am going to put my hardest effort in it, and this will be the longest chapter I ever written, because I promised you dear readers. And I never break a promise. (Which is quite true. If you don't believe me, ask my sister... which you can't because she doesn't have an account on Fanfiction, yet. But when she does, you can PM her. She is very young and she can go on Fanfiction when she turns 11, like me!) ;P**

**Anyway here is the disclaimer! :)**

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it or Google plus. How many times do I have to say that? (I was talking about owning Kickin'it. Not owning Google plus. I think I only said that twice, right?)**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter cause its pretty long. :DDD**

* * *

_Last time on 'The Wasabi Warriors.'_

_It wasn't some sort of long make out session or some pity kiss. It was a gentle, caring and loving kiss, but I still felt like sparks were flying and my heart was beginning to flutter._

_A few minutes later me and Jerry had to let go, because of oxygen. Stupid oxygen. "Bye Jerry." I whispered before turning around and walking home with a huge smile planted on my face._

* * *

wasabi_warriors_chapter/set?id=71929637

Tuesday morning, at school. 

Kim's POV

I was getting my stuff from my locker, when someone covered my eyes with their hands and they said in a deep voice, "Guess who?" I giggled knowing who it was because I could smell vanilla and cologne. "Oh I don't know, Knight in Shining armor?" I guessed jokingly.

I herd someone chuckled and they said, "Nope. Guessed wrong." I laughed and said, "Someone who is scared of Clowns." "HEY!" Jack yelled using his normal voice.

I laughed and turned around to see Jack looking offended. "Its not my fault I have Coulrophobia." **(A/N Its means, fear of clowns.) **He said being defensive. I shook my head and he asked, "How did you even know it was me?" I shrugged and said, "I have my sources." Before he could say anything the guys and Layla walked by arguing about which is the best movie ever, 'Lemonade mouth' or 'The night before Christmas.'

"Guys. Guys. GUYS!" I yelled at them and they all shut up and turned to face me. "What are you all arguing about?" I asked them. They all didn't say anything at first until Layla said, "These three idiots think that 'The night before christmas' is better than 'Lemonade mouth.' " Jerry looked offended and he yelled, "Hey you think I am an idiot! What happened yesterday when you kiss-" But Layla cut him off by yelling, "Look! A ninja!" Everyone turned to the direction where Layla pointed but there was no ninja.

I can't believe I actually fell for that. We all turned back around but Layla and Jerry disappeared. "Ok... that was weird." Jack said awkwardly as Milton and Eddie nodded.

Layla's POV

I dragged Jerry to the Janitor's closet and then I opened the door and pushed him in. I locked the door and turned to face him. "Ok, what the heck Jerry." I answered madly. "What?" He answered obviously confused.

"You almost told the guys and Kim that we kissed yesterday. No one needs to know that!" Jerry's face suddenly looked furious and then he said, "What do you mean we can't tell anyone? Are we suppose to forget about the whole kiss thing?" I nodded and said, "Yes! The kiss was nothing, Jerry. So lets forget about it." His face suddenly looked sad but then it disappeared as fast as it came. Does Jerry really like me?

**~Kickin'it theme song~**

Kim's POV

The bell ranged and I said bye to the guys and started heading toward my math class when I herd Eddie said to Jack, "So Jack, have you confessed your feelings to Kim yet?" I suddenly stop and hid in the girls bathroom, because the guys were literally outside the girls bathroom.

"Eddie will you drop it! I don't have a crush on Kim. I never did and I never will!" Jack never really liked me, did he? He was right, I am going to be alone forever. How am I going to survive the Holloween bash this Friday?

I sat down on the floor and waited for Jack and the guys to leave, and when they did, I finally bursted into tears. After a few minutes of crying I herd someone walk in but I ignored them and kept on crying. "Kim, are you ok?" Layla asked

. I turned my head and saw Layla looking down at me with a worried look on her face. I shook my head and she said, "What happen?" I started explaining her everything from when I was heading to math class to when I herd Jack telling Eddie that he doesn't like me. When I finished explaining Layla started laughing and then she said, "Jack likes you Kim! He always did." I got up and glared at her furiously.

"He doesn't like me Layla! He even said so himself! He told me I will be alone forever and he even told Eddie that he doesn't like me. Do you think he would lie to his friends?" Layla suddenly stopped laughing and she said, "Kim, he really likes you. He even told me that. He's just scared." I laughed and said, "The great Jack Brewer is scared, besides clowns!"

Layla raised her left eyebrow at me and I stopped laughing. "Your serious." She nodded and my frown turned upside down. "Really, oh my gosh!" Me and Layla started jumping up and down and when we were done I told her, "Oh and by the way I know you and Jerry kissed."

She looked shocked and said, "How'd you know?" I smiled at her and said, "You and Jerry was blushing this morning. And Jerry was about to say that you and him kissed but you interrupted him. So that's how I know. And FYI **(A/N For your information.) **I am good with boy stuff."

She nodded and said, "Please don't tell Jack, though. He'll beat up Jerry." I chuckled and said, "He'll try to beat up Jerry. But first he has to go through me." Layla suddenly shook her head and said, "Jack won't hit a girl, or especially you." I nodded and said, "Exactly." Layla took a look at my face and she said, "Lets go and fix your face. It looks like a mess!" I looked at myself in the mirror and my face did look like a mess.

Exactly 39 minutes later Layla was finished fixing my eyes, nose, and face so they didn't look red and swollen and she also did my makeup. "There good as new!" Layla exclaimed after finishing applying the final touches.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked even prettier than before. "Thanks Layla. Your the best!" I told her as I gave her a bone hard crushing hug. "Kim... Can't ... breathe!" Layla exclaimed in between breaths. I laughed as I let go of her and Layla finally took a breath. It kind of looked dramatic though. "Sorry." I smiled sheepishly. "Its ok." Layla told me as she grinned. Then the bell suddenly ringed signaling 1st period has ended. "OMG! We both missed 1st period!" I exclaimed, grabbing my stuff from the floor.

"Its ok. I hated Math anyway." Layla told me and we both laughed. I took a final look at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked okay and then me and Layla walked out of the girls bathroom and headed toward our 2nd period, Texas History. By the time we reached Texas History the bell ranged. Me and Layla hurried over to our seats and sat down. Thats when I remember that I sit right beside Jack in this period. Dang it!

Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned and saw Jack giving me a weird look. "Where were you in first period?" He asked. What am I suppose to say? I guess I'll lie.

"I um... was in the library studying cause I was failing Texas History." Jack grinned and said, "Oh that's okay. I'll help you so you can pass Texas History." I nodded and then I thought, _What the heck! I never failed a class before! Especially Texas History. Texas history is my best subject._

During the whole class period Jack has been helping me for Texas History. By the time class has ended I ran out of the class and took a deep breath. It was the first time I ever lied to Jack. I hope I don't have to lie to him further on.

Jack's POV

After Kim left the class, I walked toward the teacher's desk, Ms. Applebaum and saw her grading papers. "Ms. Applebaum?" I said to her. She looked up from grading papers and said, "Yes Jack?" "I was wondering if I could tutor Kim. She is failing Texas History." I told her.

She laughed and shook her head. "Jack, Kim has an A in Texas History." That's when I got furious. Kim lied to me, and she never lies to me.

I ran out of the class and I herd Ms. Applebaum yelling for me to come back, but I ignored her. I saw Kim entering 3rd period, but I pulled her out of class just as the bell ranged.

"What the heck Jack! I am late for 3rd period!" Kim yelled at me. I ignored her and said angrily, "You lied to me! You said you were failing Texas History and Ms. Applebaum said you have an A in Texas History!" Kim eyes suddenly widened and she said, "Jack I-" But I interrupted her.

"How could you! I thought we were best friends! Best friends don't lie to each other!" I yelled at her. Kim suddenly started crying and whispering repeatedly, "I'm a horrible friend. I'm a horrible friend." Thats when I started feeling guilty.

I am here watching the love of my life crying, and what's even worst is that I made her cry!

I suddenly started hugging her and I said, "Your not a horrible friend, Kim. I guess I was just upset that you were lying to me. But you can tell me whatever is wrong when you feel like it, ok?" She nodded and stopped crying. I brushed her tears away and said, "Lets go to class now."

She nodded and before she walks into 3rd period, I kissed her on the cheek. She blushed but tried not to show it. I knew she has a crush on me, right?

After school, at the dojo.

Layla's POV

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

"And Five, Six, Seven... Wait- No! Stop!" I yelled at my dance crew and Jerry.

I love to dance and all, but sometimes its hard to teach people dance moves when they are stepping on each other's foot. "Guys, your doing it wrong." I told them. "This is how you do it." Then I did a few simple moves and ended it with a split.

They all copied the movies that I did except that Sarah kept on stepping on Aria's foot. "OW!" I herd Aria yelled. I sighed and Jerry gave me a look, _I'll take care of this._

I nodded and saw him walk toward Sarah and Aria. He looks so cute when he wa- Wait what am I saying! I only like him as a friend. I took a sip out of my bottle, and saw Sabrina, Laila, Jessie, Skylar, and Cierra practicing those few simple moves I show them moments ago. Kim and Jack was sparing at the other end of the dojo, and as usual Jack won. Eddie was somewhere in the mall, probably at Captain Corndog's. Milton had another study date with Julie, so they were at the library, again.

"Ok guys, one more time for today!" I told the dance crew. Sabrina groaned and I laughed. "You should be happy that I'm not letting y'all do 100 push ups before practice." Sabrina eyes widened and I nodded.

"Yup, most dance teams have to do at least 100 push ups each day." Sabrina stopped groaning and I had a smile on my face. I am a good liar... maybe I should be an actress one day.

Before I could think more about my life goals, I saw Jerry telling Sarah to take a few steps away from Aria and where to put her foot, so she won't end up stepping on Aria's foot, again. Jerry is so good with kids, but the weird thing is Jack told me once that they were taking care of babies, and Jerry lost the principles baby.

Turns out the baby was climbing on the construction Site, and as usual Jack saves the day.

Anyway I showed the dance crew simple moves like I did earlier today and they copied it, again. Thank god Sarah didn't step on Aria's fo- "OW!" And I spoke too soon. "That's a wrap, guys." I told them as I sat down on one of the benches.

My crew nodded and started gathering their belongings. "So when is our next practice?" Jessie asked me. "We have to practice all week in order to win the Halloween bash." I told her as everyone groaned. "And if we win, we can meet the actors and actresses of 'Lemonade mouth' " I added as everyone stopped groaning.

After everyone left except for Jack and Kim who was still sparing, I saw Jerry outside in the food court, flirting with Grace the head cheerleading captain. Jerry must've already forgot about the kiss already, unlike me.

I wish I never said anything about forgetting about the whole 'kiss' thing. Oh well... maybe Jerry doesn't like me that way, maybe he just wanted to kiss me back for fun, or he is playing with my emotions. I never get boys... I need to ask Jack for advice, clearly because... well... he's a guy. I grabbed my things and walked out the door when I received a text from someone who wants to chat with me on Google plus.

**New message from Sharkattack14 (A/N I don't own this username. But I do own KarateQueen.)**

**Sharkattack14 (Milton.): Bold **KarateQueen (Layla.): Underlined.**)**

**Sharkattack14: Hey Layla, its me Milton. :)**

KarateQueen: Oh Hey Milton. Whats up?

**Sharkattack14: Well... I don't know where I should take Julie for our real date which is tomorrow night?**

KarateQueen: Why didn't you ask Kim?

**Sharkattack14: Layla, you know Kim would get carried away about dates and stuff.**

KarateQueen: Oh yeah... your right. Why don't you take her to that new Restaurant right beside Falaphel Phils. And maybe after that, take her to the beach and you two can sit together on the sand, and watch the sunset.

**Sharkattack14: Great idea. Your the best Layla. **

KarateQueen: No problem. See yeah later.

**Sharkattack14: Bye.**

* * *

wasabi_warriors_chapter/set?id=72485626

-That night, in Layla's bedroom. -

7:48 PM

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

I was on the computer on Facebook just looking at random stuff when something caught my eye. I took a closer look at the picture to make sure my eyes wasn't playing tricks on me and they weren't. I saw Jerry and Grace kissing. Thats when my heart broke into million of pieces.

Jerry obviously doesn't have a crush on me, he was playing with my emotions. How dare he! Anyway the picture says that this was posted today, 7:45 PM. And it was posted by Grace, the head cheerleader. I herd someone come in, without knocking as usual, but I ignored that person. I was too shocked to even look at the person who barged into my room.

A few painful moments passed by, until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Jack giving me a worried look. "Layla are you ok?" He asked me. I sighed and debated on whether or not I should tell him about me liking Jerry.

"Well... I have crush on Jerry and-" Jack cut me off and said, "Everyone knows you have a crush on Jerry. Isn't it that obvious?" I glared at him, and then a thought popped into my head. That's when I smirked. "You know what's obvious? That you are crushing on Kim." Jack blushed and said, "No way!" I laughed and said, "Yes way." "I mean yeah I do have a crush on Kim but- Hey! Your trying to change the subject!" I sighed again and raised my hands up in surrender.

"Fine you got me. Its just that when I saw him and Grace kissed, my-" But again Jack cut me off. Why does he keep doing that

! Its starting to get a little annoying, though. "... heart broke into a million of pieces, and your are devastated." Jack finished for me. I gave him a look and said, "How'd you know?" He shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "Anyway Layla, I promise it will get better soon. Jerry will find out that Grace isn't his type." I smiled at him and said, "Thanks Jack your the best." He grinned and said, "No problem, sis." I guess this is the right time to spill my secrets to him. "Oh and Jack..." I asked him. "Yeah?" He answered.

"Me and Jerry kissed." "WHAT!" Jack practically screamed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I kept on apologizing. Jack suddenly closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to ten in his head.

That's what us Brewers do whenever we get mad. We try to calm ourselves because we have quite a temper.

"Jack, are you mad at me?" I asked him after a moment of silence. He opened his eyes slowly, and he shook his head. "No. I'm just surprised that you kiss Jerry. Especially when you just met him. Me and Kim didn't even kiss and we've been best friends for a year!" Jack exclaimed.

"Me and Kim didn't kiss what?" someone said right behind us.

Me and Jack turned around too see Kim giving us a weird look. Kim was wearing a red off-shoulder tee, red LTB Judie Denim shorts, black white diamond necklace, (She is so obsessed with it. She won't let anyone touch it though. Which is very weird.) Indigo Aztec Beaded sandal, and she had her black and white striped zebra print night bag with her.

Aw man!

I forgot about Kim sleeping over today. Jack blushed and said, "Whaat! Did I say that! I meant to say something else. Sometimes I am stupid, but well... I could be stupid but at least I'm not clueless like Jerr- OW!"

I had nudged Jack in the stomach with my elbow because he kept on talking and talking. I thought I saw something flashed through Kim's eyes but it quickly disappeared.

When can Jack just man up and ask her to the dance?

**(A/N Layla doesn't know that Jack and Kim are going to the dance as a fake couple. It was in the previous chapter if you are confused.) **

"Oh." Kim said softly. There was an awkward silence until Jack said, "Um... I'm going to go and do my... homework." He walked out of the room, and then there was an uncomfortable silence again until I said, "Jack is lying, you know."

Kim shook her and sat down on my Queen size bed with her night bag right beside her. I

sighed for the third time that day and she said, "Why is Jack playing with my emotions? Does he really like me, or is he just trying to make me feel bad? Cause if its the second choice, he's doing a great job." I laughed quietly and Kim gave me a look.

"Girlfriend, Jack likes you. He's just in denial." I told her. "Yeah right." she muttered.

She looked at the computer to see what I was doing, when she saw the picture. "OMG! I'm so sorry!" I looked down at the carpet and said, "He's playing with my emotions obviously."

Kim got up from her bed and walked toward me. "He's stupid, Layla. But he'll figure out soon that Grace is a stupid woman and not a head cheerleader anymore." She answered smiling. "What do you mean?" I asked her confused. "Today we had Cheerleader tryouts and I am the head cheerleader!" Kim answered excitedly. "Up top." I told her as we both high-five each other.

Kim's POV

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

After me and Layla highfived we both started watching TV. We were watching Friday the 13th with the light closed when this scene came and it showed Alice, a boy **(A/N I think its a boy.) **sitting in a boat in a middle of the lake when a guy who looked dead and freakin scary popped right behind Alice.

It had some dramatic background music and right when the dead guy was about to scare Alice someone screamed right behind me and Layla. "BOO!" We both screamed and I threw the popcorn bowl up in the air and it fell on top of the person who scared us.

Layla scrambled up from her bed and went across her room and flicked on the lights. We saw the culprit and it was Jack. He started laughing and their was popcorn stuck on his hair. Me and Layla ended up laughing because Jack looked funny with popcorn in his hair, and he looks cute. After we were done laughing Layla demanded, "What the heck Jack! Why'd you scare us!" Jack got up from the floor and he said, "It wasn't me! It was Milton, Jerry, and Eddie!"

We gave him a look and he pointed toward Layla's closet. Layla walked toward the closet and opened the door to hear three people screamed, "BOO!"

Obviously those three people were Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. Layla screamed and started hitting them with a book that she grabbed from her night stand. "Ha! You three are getting hit! Even though it was my idea!" Jack said bursting into fits of laughter.

"This was your idea?" I asked him. He nodded and I grabbed a pillow. "Well guess what Jack? The guys won't be the only one who is going to get hit." Jack looked confused and said, "Kim, What do you mea- OW!"

I started hitting him with my pillow and he started to crawl away from me, but not on my watch.

I tripped over a piece of popcorn **(A/N Kim is very clumsy. Funny right?)** and I fell on top of Jack.

My face was so close to his face we were inches away. We both was about to kiss when Eddie yelled, "Look! Jack and Kim are about to kiss!" Me and Jack pulled away right when we were about to kiss.

I blushed and do did Jack.

I got up and held my hand out to him. He grabbed my hand and I felt sparks.

I ignored it and pulled Jack up from the ground and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Layla nudged Eddie on the shoulder.

"OW!" Me and Jack laughed and that's how we ended our weird sleepover

. With Jack and Layla's mom coming to Layla's room and commanding us to clean up the whole popcorn fiasco. But their was one thing on my mind though.

What would've happen if Eddie didn't interrupted us?

* * *

**So do you like it? I hope you do, cause I put my hard work in it, and I want some reviews. How about 10 reviews. Is that too much to ask? And you should be happy their is no cliffy. Heh heh. And I am happy that it is Presidents day this Monday which means... -Drum roll please- ... NO SCHOOL! So I might update the 6th chapter this Monday if I have time. And I might start typing another story, but don't worry, I won't stop typing this story unless you want me to. Also does anyone know when the next episode of Kickin'it is going to come out? Cause I am dreading to see the next episode. :P Anyway STAAR test is coming up in April and I am sooo scared right now. Why? Because what if I fail? I don't want to fail and repeat 6th grade! That'll be scary. Anyway who likes the series Twilight! Cause I do. Me and my friend, Sai Gadapa is racing too see who will finish the book, 'Eclipse.' first. And right now Sai is winning, so I'm going to go and catch up on reading the book. I'm on page... 278! So If ya'll review I might win! So please encourage me!**

**And did anyone watch the new episode of Jessie? If you did, please review me about it and I'll send you the sneak peak of the next chapter.**

**Anyway my sister- 8 year old sister is watching 'A.N.T Farm' and its Episode 19. Anyway in this chapter Layla is a little bit hormonal and um... too girlie. (I'm talking about the part when she starts putting on Kim's makeup.) And everyone please read my favorite Author 'Max1098' stories. My favorite one is 'The more boys I meet, the more I love my dog.' And yes it is a Kickin'it story, so please read and review her story! Anyway gotta go but I do have one thing to say.**

**REVIEW!**

**How many times do I have to say that?**

******~Peace-rocks123 XOX :PPP**


	6. Chapter 6: Who's Unknown?

**Hey guys! :)))) One of my friends on Polyvore messaged me and asked when am I going to post the 6th chapter. So I thought, why not now? Oh and please check out my outfits! I am literally begging you, which is weird, cause I don't beg. Anyway my fingers are hurting because I am typing all day long, but I know you want this chapter so bad, thats why I am going to start updating now. :) Also I was thinking of adding at least one more OC. Max1098 entry of Emma Carwell. She will be in this chapter, hopefully. Congratulations Max1098! Also I have some bad news, but its in the end of the chapter. So please read the Author note or you will be confused later on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it. How many times do I have to say that? **

* * *

_Last time on, 'The Wasabi Warriors.'_

_My face was so close to his face we were inches away. We both was about to kiss when Eddie yelled, "Look! Jack and Kim are about to kiss!" Me and Jack pulled away right when we were about to kiss. I blushed and do did Jack. I got up and held my hand out to him. He grabbed my hand and I felt sparks. I ignored it and pulled Jack up from the ground and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Layla nudged Eddie on the shoulder. "OW!" Me and Jack laughed and thats how we ended our weird sleepover. With Jack and Layla's mom coming to Layla's room and commanding us to clean up the whole popcorn fiasco. But their was one thing on my mind though._

_What would've happen if Eddie didn't interrupted us?_

* * *

wasabi_warriors_chapter/set?id=72614413

Wednesday afternoon, at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

Layla's POV

"Come on guys! One more time!" I told them as my anger started rising. My dance crew wasn't doing any good today.

They kept on messing up, stepping on each others foot, (Talking about you Sarah!) and they are not energetic like yesterday! What is going on?

"Layla, there trying their best." Jerry assured me but I gave him a look. "Well... they should try harder!" My day became worst when I herd that Grace and Jerry are dating.

Yup that's right! Jerry Martinez, the boy I like is dating one of my enemies, Grace. I only have two enemies which is Grace and Donna. I forgot all about Donna especially when we have a lot of homework, dance rehearsals, band rehearsals, and MORE homework!

I feel like crying but I don't cry. Layla Brewer doesn't cry!

"Layla, Jerry is right. Stop being so hard on them." Jack told me. I didn't noticed he was here, but again this is his second home. His first home is literally his room. "Oh stop acting like mom, lover boy." **(A/N That's kind of cheesy.) **I told him as Kim turned to look at Jack and (I didn't noticed she was here too.) gave him a look.

"Your in love?" She asked him in surprised. "What! No! I'm not in love! Layla!" Jack yelled looking at me mad and I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Guys, do it again! Its a flip, backstep, twirl two times, do an Aerial, and end it with a split! How hard is that!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air.

Sarah looked scared but then she said, "We're trying our best! The dance is in two days, and we are already exhausted!" I sighed and said, "Your right. I am sorry. I am just having a bad day." Skylar smiled and said, "Hey its ok. We all have bad days, right guys." Everyone nodded and I said, "Thanks guys! Y'all are the best."

Before they could say anything else a girl rushed in. "Um hey. My name is Emma and I am lost here and I am looking for my- Wait Kim?" I turned to look at Kim and she stopped texting on her phone, and looked up with a surprised expression on her face. "Emma?" She answered obviously not sure if that random person who just barged into our dojo is Emma or not.

Emma nodded and those two girls squeal and hugged each other.

Me, the dance Crew, and the Wasabi Warriors had a confused expression on our face. Jack mouthed to me "What the heck is going on?" I shrugged and mouthed back, "I have no idea."

After the two girls were done hugging I asked, "Um... not to be mean or anything, but who are you?"

Kim and Emma stopped talking and Kim said, "Oh sorry guys. I forgot y'all were there." "Yeah. Of course you did." Jerry mumbled and Jack nudged him in the stomach. Kim glared at Jerry and said, "Anyway... guys this is my cousin, Emma." **(A/N It kind of sounds like the first chapter, right? But I promise it won't happen again. I had no other ideas, that's why.)**

**~Kickin'it theme song~**

Falaphel Phils.

Me, The Wasabi Warriors, My dance crew, and Emma was at Falaphel Phils sitting in one of the booths (We all fitted in two booths which was incredible.) and we were all laughing at the joke Emma told us. "Knock Knock." Emma answered telling us another joke.

"Who's there?" I said before anyone else could say a word. "I scream." She simply answered. "I scream who?" I asked. "I scream, you scream, We all scream for Icecream!"

Before we could say anything else I received a text message from Unknown.

Should I read the message?

It'll be worth the shot. I mean I don't really know anyone who would message me, unless if the guys are prank texting me.

But they know better to prank text me, everyone knows. I sighed and opened the message.

**Stay away from my Martinez.**

What does that even mean? I mean me and Jerry aren't dating or anything.

Jerry is dating Grace, and... who would send me this text message?

"What does it mean?" Someone asked right behind my shoulder. I gasped and turned slightly to the left to see Milton reading over my shoulder. Everyone else was busy talking about the Halloween bash, the football game, or the suicide in Katie Mills mall which occurred last night.

"I don't know Milton." I answered shaking my head. The only people who knows that I have a crush on Jerry is Kim, Jack, and Milton. I mean no one else needs to know or else sooner or later Jerry is going to find out. And that will be bad.

"Do you know who sent you that message?" Milton asked me. "No. It says from Unknown. There is like a lot of people here in Seaford, and one of them could be the person who sent me this message. The problem is that who sent me the message? And why?" Milton thought for a minute and said, "Maybe we should like forget about it. I mean maybe someone was just prank texting you. If it happens again, that we'll start to investigate."

Wow, I didn't know that Milton was going to say that. I am so surprised. "Your right. And besides you are the smart one." I told him and he grinned.

"So what is your hobbies Emma?" Eddie suddenly asked.

Emma thought for a while and then she finally said, "I like dancing especially in Jazz, but I am good in hip hop too." I smiled and said, "Wow, that must be great. Would you by any chance join our dance team?" She shook her head and said, "No thanks. But thanks for asking though." I kept on smiling and said, "No problem."

I took a bite out of my greasy Falaphel ball and chewed it slowly until Laila asked Emma, "So... are you moving here or visiting Kim?" Emma frowned in thought and replied back, "I am moving here. I actually live right next door to some girl name Grace."

There was complete silence until I broke the awkward silence. "Shocker." I answered trying to smile but failed.

Grace is the popular girl in Seaford High and she is also mean.

None of us like her except for Jerry and we all pretend we like Grace for Jerry's sake.

Whenever Jerry leaves Grace alone with us she will start insulting us and I had to use the urge to not insult her back. "Anyway..." I answered trying to change the subject. It was really awkward in this booth and I couldn't stand the tension. "Oh, would you look at that. My mom just texted me that me and Jack have to go." I answered getting up from my seat.

"No you-" Jack started but I cut him off. "Yes we do!" I grabbed his arm and practically pulled him out of the fast food restaurant.

**~Kickin'it with you!~ **

wasabi_warriors_chapter/set?id=73286247

Thursday morning, at school.

Kim's POV

Me and Emma walked into Seaford High and I saw Jerry and Grace making out right in front of my locker. I feel bad for Layla, especially when she has a crush on Jerry.

"Is that Jerry?" Emma asked me. I nodded and replied, "Yeah. He's practically swallowing Grace. I still don't get how he got a girlfriend before me or Jack." Emma laughed and said, "Well... maybe if you two weren't that stubborn, y'all would be a couple by now." Emma said to me while giving me a look

. I gave her a death glare and she shrugged at me while looking the other way so she couldn't face my death glare.

I smirked in victory and we both walked toward my locker just in time for Jerry and Grace to stop swallowing each other. Thank goodness. "Bye Jerry! See you later, love." Grace told Jerry as he frowned because he won't see his girlfriend for a while.

"Ok. Bye babe." he gave Grace a kiss on the cheek and Grace walked away. Emma already had her schedule and she knows her locker combination because she said, "I have to go. Class starts in 5 minutes." I sighed and said, "Ok. See you later Emily." She hit me on the arm and said, "Its Emma!" I laughed and she walked away mumbling about how she's going to teach me a lesson.

When I got to my locker I saw Jerry who had a dreamy look on his face. "Jerry?" I asked him.

He didn't answer and I was about to repeat his name again when I herd someone yell, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU JERRY MARTINEZ!"

Jerry suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he herd his name. I turned around just in time to see an angry Jack marching toward us with Layla right behind his trail.

Jerry started to make a run for it but Jack already grabbed Jerry by the shirt. "Ow su herirme Jack!" Jerry yelled while speaking rapidly in Spanish.

"Jerry! English!" Layla yelled at him. "What did I do?" Jerry exclaimed. "You made me get detention, you idiot!" Jack yelled at him.

"So?" I said to Jack with confusion written all over my face. "The detention is tomorrow during the dance." He told me.

"No! What are we going to do?" I asked while glaring at Jerry who flinched.

"I don't know. But right now I am going to kill Jer-" Jack started but Layla interrupted him. "OKAY! We all know it's Jerry fault that he got Jack detention. But look at the bright side..." She stopped talking and I urged her to go on.

"Ok, maybe we don't have a bright side but we have to bust Jack out of detention somehow." Jack had let go of Jerry's shirt and Jerry said, "How?" Layla smiled like a witch and said, "With Milton's help."

* * *

**There! I finally finished this chapter. (I don't know if this is a cliffy or not.)**** I had some serious writers block while typing this chapter up, but I'm happy it's done. And I am sorry its short! Because I am kinda failing in World Cultures. I got an 85 on my World Cultures test, and if my mom finds out, she'll kill me. And the good news is that I got a 97 on my Science test! Yaaay! Anyway here is the bad news...**

**You know when I said in the first chapter that I will be posting a new chapter every week, I lied. STAAR Tests are coming up and if I don't study, I'm dead. So maybe every few weeks I'll update a chapter. I know y'all hate me right now, but I'm really sorry. And besides if I fail the STAAR test, my mom won't let me go on Fanfiction anymore till I get my grades high. You know how moms are when you get bad grades. *Sighs* **

**Also remember in the previous chapter when I said me and my friend Sai are racing to see who finishes the book, "Eclipse." Well... guess who won? *Drum roll please*...**

**ME!**

**I am so happy! In your face Sai! Anyway gotta go! But I need to ask you one thing.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Peace-rocks123 :))**


	7. Chapter 7: Busting Jack out of detention

**Hey guys! I am back with the next chapter!**

**Also sorry for the long-er wait. I have been busy a lot lately. **

**Its like everyday I have to study for a test. *Not cool***

**Shout out: Everyone read, "Not A Punishment, But An Oppurtunity." By: Max1098! Its a great story!**

**Anyway... On another note... Happy spring break! Also I am sorry about the kids who don't have spring break. *Shakes head sadly* Anyway... *Changes subject* I am so happy that you all reviewed! Also I was looking through my old scripts for Kickin'it and I had an idea. Also who read my new-one-week-already-posted-on-Fanfiction-story, "Austin & Ally with Jenna!" I hope y'all liked it! **

**Oh and I read on Kickin'it wiki wikia that this episode is airing soon. **

**'The Prince and Imposter' Monday, April 1st, 2013, at 8/7 central on Disney XD. **

**I so can't wait for that episode to air! It will be the first episode of Season 3! *Does bizzare Happy dance* You know, I would have died if that episode didn't air soon. Also there was rumors saying that there will be a lot of KICK in this season, which is epic and Swasome! (Jerry's word, not mine. That'll be cool if I owned it, right? No? Okay.) **

**SwiftStar1: Thanks! I'm happy that you liked it, but I'm sure this chapter won't have a cliffy. Hopefully. :)**

**KarateGirl77: Thanks for the review! And I am happy that you love the previous chapter!**

**Guest: I know! It is cool that I am from Texas? Oh well... I love living in Texas, because I have been living here all my life, so its like my home. :) And Awww... thats so sweet of you.**

**BellaFan22: Thanks for revewing! And I am glad that you liked it! I think thats one of my favorites! **

**Kickinfan321: Aw... I am so happy that you LOVE it, instead of liking it! Also thanks for reviewing! **

**Also can y'all review a lot for this chapter! I will be grateful! :) Even though this is a short chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it or the 15th episode, "The Great Escape." Meaning that I don't own the plot. **

* * *

_Last _time on, 'The Wasabi Warriors'

_"No! What are we going to do?" I asked while glaring at Jerry who flinched. "I don't know. But right now I am going to kill Jer-" Jack started but Layla interrupted him. "OK! We all know it's Jerry fault that he got Jack detention. But look at the bright side..." She stopped talking and I urged her to go on. "Ok, maybe we don't have a bright side but we have to bust Jack out of detention somehow." Jack had let go of Jerry's shirt and Jerry said, "How?" Layla smiled like a witch and said, "With Milton's help."_

* * *

wasabi_warriors_chapter/set?id=73938080

Thursday afternoon, at the dojo.

Layla's POV

"So thats the plan?" Milton asked us (When he means by 'Us' he means me and the gang) while raising his left eyebrow.

I nodded and said, "Yup, that's pretty much it, and besides its Jerry's fault..." We all turned to look at Jerry and he blushed in embarrasment.

"I am sorry! Geez! I didn't mean to get Jack in detention!"

"Its ok dude." Jack answered as he patted Jerry's back. "But next time try harder."

We laughed and Kim told Jack, "I don't think Jerry even try."

"HEY!" Jerry yelled which made us laugh even harder.

**~Kickin'it theme song!~**

**~Screen Flip~ (A/N Ha ha! Its a short scene! :D)**

Friday afternoon, at school

"Lets go over the plan agai-" Milton started but we all yelled, "NO!"

"I do not want to hear you say that again! You understand me, Milton!" Kim answered groaning while glaring at him.

Milton has been repeating the plan numerous times today and its starting to get on my nerves.

"Okay. Fine. Sheesh people." Milton mumbled as Eddie rolled his eyes.

We were right in front of DMC **(It means detention. :P) **and we were arguing like 5 year olds.

*Cue Eye roll*

I looked though the window and saw Jack sitting in a seat bored to death while being yelled at by our boring detention teacher, Mr. Simmons.

Poor Jack.

"Guys?" I said as I turned toward them and I saw Kim and Milton arguing.

"WHAT!" They both yelled at me as I flinched.

"Can we just get this over with?" I said annoyed.

"Over what?" Jerry answered confused.

I groaned as I facepalmed. Why can't Jerry not be confused for 1 second!

"The plan, you Delinquent." Milton answered talking for me.

"Thank you Milton!" I answered as we both highfived.

"Oh..." Jerry answered realizing it.

Kim and Eddie rolled their eyes and I nodded at Jerry because it was his time to distract Mr. Simmons.

He nodded but didn't did anything.

I nodded again and did the same thing!

"Its time for you to distract Mr. Simmons!" Eddie said.

"O-oh yeah. I knew that!" Jerry answered in embarrasment.

"Yeah right." Milton mumbled while Jerry was opening the door, and me and the guys plus Kim hid so Mr. Simmons wouldn't see us.

"Ah... Jerry. We meet again?" Mr. Simmons questioned.

"Yes, Mr. Sim." Jerry answered as a smirk grew on his face.

Everyone who was in detention started laughing at the nickname Jerry gave and Mr. Simmons just glared at him.

"Jerry what are you even doing here? Are you here for another detention, I assume?" Mr. Simmons asked even though he was pissed.

"Well..."

**~Screen Flip~**

Milton's POV  **(A/N Finally right?)**

While Jerry was distracting Mr. Simmons I creeped into DMC and I saw Jack looking at a piece of paper.

"Good luck." Layla whispered to me as I nodded.

I crawled on the floor while Jerry was trying to cover for me and I sended a text to Jack saying that it was time.

Jack opened his phone and read the message.

He spotted me and smiled. I smiled back and I saw Jerry leading Mr. Simmons out of the room showing him somthing, probably.

I scrambled up from the floor and ran toward Mr. Simmons desk. I opened his computer and logged in.

I hacked into the Detention folder by guessing the password which was 'Mr. Simmons_Loves_His_Cat' and deleted Jack's name so Mr. Simmons won't notice that one of his students is missing. Don't ask me how I know the password, long story.

I logged out and I did a thumbs up to Jack and he nodded. I got up from Mr. Simmons desk and walked outside.

I herd voices down the hallways and then I herd Mr. Simmons yelled, "Dang it! I left those kids in the room alone. Thanks a lot Jerry!"

And then I herd a columbian War chant. Typical Jerry. -_-

I turned toward Mr. Simmons classroom and I whispered-yelled, "Jack! Mr. Simmons is coming! Do something!"

Jack had a worried look on his face, and tried to look for a hiding spot. He saw a window half opened and then he had an idea.

He opened the window all the way and jumped out and I herd a huge THUMP and then a SPLASH! I wanted to laugh, but it wasn't the right time.

I remembered Mr. Simmons and ran toward the boys bathroom to hide.

I saw Eddie and I told him the plan was accomplished.

He nodded and said, "Thank god. I thought we were going to get caught."

I nodded and said, "I know right."

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

Jerry's POV

"Dang it! I left those kids in the room alone. Thanks a lot Jerry!" Mr. Simmons yelled at me.

I smirked at him and did my Columbian War chant.

"No problem, Mr. Sim."

He mumbled something about hating teenagers and started walking back toward DMC.

And as usual, I followed.

Right when Mr. Simmons opened the door, I saw Jack jump out of the window, but Mr. Simmons doesn't have great eye sight because he didn't notice anything.

"Anyway... gotta go! Bye Mr. Sim!" I yelled as I fast walked out of his classroom before he starts asking me questions.

I walked outside of the school and I saw the guys right behind me.

"We did it!" I answered as I highfived Layla.

I felt tingles shoot up to my arm but I ignored them.

"Hey where's Jack?" Kim asked.

"Kim, Kim, Kim. Everyone knows that you have a crush on Jack but don't try to make it obvious." I told her as Milton, Eddie, and Layla laughed.

Kim glared at me and said, "You know what I'm going to make it obvious? You, you little-"

"Hey... guys." We herd Jack said.

We turned around and started laughing our heads off.

Jack was wet, (Probably when he jumped out of the window and he landed in a pond.) he had scratch marks all over his arms, and his T-shirt and jeans was ripped.

"Oh shut up..." He mumbled.

After a while of talking and laughing Layla was checking the time on her phone.

I looked over her shoulder and read the time. 5:30 PM.

"Guys! We are going to be late for the dance! Its 5:30 and the dance starts in an hour!" I told the Wasabi Warriors.

"Uh oh! Kim lets go! We have to get ready!" Layla answered as she started pulling Kim's arm.

"Also don't forget to meet us at my house in ... um... an hour!" Kim yelled as Layla pulled her away. **(A/N Swiftstar1: See I told you! There is no cliffy! Yay!)**

* * *

**Okay. I'm finally done. I personally don't like the beginning or the middle part of the chapter but I kinda like the part when Jack jumped out of the window. That was funny. Ha ha! (What a great laugh.) Also sorry for the short chapter, again. Anyway this week, I am so obsessed with Demi Lovato. All day and night I always listen to all of her songs. My favorite one's are 'In Real life', 'Together', and 'Who's that boy?'**

**Also I am working on this new story called, "Why does teenagers have feelings?" I know what y'all are thinking. Isn't it kinda weird for me to post another story right when I already posted, "Austin & Ally with Jenna." literally last week? It could be weird but again, I'm always weird! :$**

**Also I'm gonna be putting a poll up on my profile: Who should Jerry end up with? Layla? Or Grace?**

**Jerry doesn't know that Grace is being mean to the guys, but when he does he'll break up with- **

**Kim: Peace-rocks123 Hush! You'll ruin the next next chapter!**

**Me: Oops sorry. *Inserts Sheepish Smiles***

**Kim: No your not. **

**Me: Your right. Now please be quiet. **

**Kim: Whateve- OMG! Jack just texted me! *Screams***

**Me: *Covers ears* Sorry folks! Kim's not usually like this. She's a nuthead. **

**Kim: Hey!**

***Rolls eyes* Anyway I have one more thing to say... actually two more things to say. :$**

**Review? (1)**

**WASABI! (2)**

**~Peace-rocks123 XOX**

**PS: Finally, I am updating this chapter, right?**


	8. Chapter 8: He finally broke up with her!

**Hey guys! :))) I'm back with a new chapter! Yay! Also sorry for not updating like forever, but since this chapter is really long, maybe you all will forgive me. :) (Plus I was really busy with school stuff and I had some major writers block. Thats why. :))**

**Also the 5th chapter of, "The Legacy of the Dragons." came out! Yay! Good work KarateGirl77! It's like one of the best stories I read on Fanfiction. **

**Oh and I am so addicted to "Percy Jackson & The Olympians." Rick Riordan is like the best author ever! I love his stories. Go Rick! If you love his stories, in your reviews please type in, "Go Rick!" Thanks and I bet Rick would appreciate it. Right Rick? Uh hellooo? Rick?**

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it, "Lightweight." By Demi Lovato, or "Had me At Hello." By: Olivia Holt.**

**PS I won't be selecting the boys outfits or Julie's outfits on Polyvore. Just imagine them wearing black tuxedos. And Julie... well... imagine her wearing a black silk dress, with white heels, also she doesn't have her nerdy glasses on, and she curled her hair and put it in a side pony tail. (I just realized it right when I posted the Polyvore Outfits links on here. What a waste of my time. -_-) **

* * *

_Last time on 'The Wasabi Warriors'_

_After a while of talking and laughing Layla was checking the time on her phone._

_I looked over her shoulder and read the time. 5:30 PM._

_"Guys! We are going to be late for the dance! Its 5:30 and the dance starts in an hour!" I told the Wasabi Warriors._

_"Uh oh! Kim lets go! We have to get ready!" Layla answered as she started pulling Kim's arm._

_"Also don't forget to meet us at my house in ... um... an hour!" Kim yelled as Layla pulled her away._

* * *

untitled_43/set?id=75696861

untitled_44/set?id=75722063

Layla's POV

Friday evening, at the dance.

I was sitting down in a chair all by myself and I watched as other couples danced, laughed, or started to eat.

Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw Jerry kissing Grace and my heart shattered. That should've been me. I should've been having a great time in my life.

But instead, I'm having the worst time of my life.

I looked away so I don't have to see them kiss even more and I saw Jack and Kim.

Oh. My. Gosh.

I couldn't believe my big brown eyes! Jack and Kim are dancing! Jack had put his hands around Kim's waist and Kim had buried her neck on Jack's chest.** (A/N Sorry, if it's bad. I am new to this whole romance/love thing. Probably cause I don't really weird that much love stories.)**

They were so close to kissing! Right when I thought they were about to kiss, the song stopped and a fast song came on.

Really? They were about to kiss! Thanks a lot, Person-who-stopped-the-song-and-put-a-fast-song-on -instead.

I kept on sitting their when Milton and Julie came up to me. "Hey Layla. Where's your date?" Julie asked me.

"I don't have a date." I told them.

Milton looked to where I was looking a couple minutes before and he saw Jerry making out with Grace. "Oh... I am sorry, Layla."

I forced a smile and said, "It's okay. The good thing is that we get to perform up on stage."

Milton grinned and Julie said, "I can't wait for you to perform, Miltie! You'll look handsome up there." Milton laughed and said, "Thanks Jules."

They both walked away talking about... well, Science.

Ahh... Nerd love.

**~Kickin'it theme song!~**

A few songs past, and finally the principle, Mr. Redd got up on the stage and said, "Hey guys! Are y'all having a great time!" (There is one fact that you need to know about Mr. Redd: He is a cool guy.)

The audience cheered. "Okay then. Who's ready to hear some people sing?!" Mr. Redd asked.

Everyone cheered again and our priniciple said, "Okay. The person who is going to sing first is Donna Tobin!"

Everyone cheered even louder and I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly someone grabbed my hand and dragged me to the back of the stage.

I turned and saw Milton, the Wasabi Warriors, and the Dance Crew waiting for me with their instruments.

Except something was wrong... what was it? Oh yeah, where in the world is Jerry?

"Uh guys, where's Jerry?" I asked.

Then right on cue, Jerry walked in and said, "I'm here guys! Lets get this started, yo!"

"Great." I answered putting on a fake smile. "Are you guys ready?" I asked turning around to face them.

"Yup. Also my cousin- Emma said something about not to perform without her yet." Kim said.

"What do you-" I started, but got interrupted. "I'm here!" I herd Emma yelled.

We all turned around and saw Emma wearing a dress and she was holding her headphones.

"Emma, I'm sorry but we don't have any more room in our band." I told her.

She smiled and said, "I'll be the DJ, of course."

"Are you sure? I mean you haven't practiced or rehearsed with us before." Eddie said.

"Yes I am sure. And besides, I have seen y'all practice numerous times. This will be easy as pie." She said like she knows what she is talking about.

"Okay then. But please don't mess up." I said.

"I promise I won't." She said quickly.

I was about to say something when Mr. Redd said through the microphone, "Ok guys! Our last band will be... The Wasabi Warriors!"

The Audience cheered as usual and I nodded to the guys and my dance crew. They nodded back and Kim took a deep breath.

"I hope I don't faint out there." Kim said.

"You'll do your best. And besides your not scared, are you?" I asked her.

She smiled and said, "Nope. Well.. lets go then. People are waiting for us."

I saw Jack squeezed Kim's hand and she giggled.

I just wish Jerry would do that to me. :(

But I guess a girl could dream, right?

Kim's POV

I walked out on the stage with the guys right behind me.

The Audience cheered even louder and I saw Grace and Donna giving me a disgusted look.

What does Jerry see in Grace?

I grabbed the microphone and tapped on it, to make sure it work. And thankfully it did.

"Hey guys. This is a song I wrote and I hope you like it." I said through the microphone as everyone cheered so loud, I thought I was deaf.

Jerry, Milton, and Jack started playing their instruments and then Layla jumped in with her accoustic guitar. Emma started doing her stuff, whatever that is and the dance crew started dancing.

I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away_

_My pulse stops racing from the words that you say_

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_

_Cause you ain't saying nothing_ _I ain't already heard_

_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud_

_And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh _

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now _

_I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello _

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

"Thank you guys so much! And again, I hope you like the song. WASABI!"

The Audience clapped and I released my breath I was holding ever since I finished singing that song.

Me and the guys plus the Dance crew walked toward the backstage and when we out of ear shot, everyone started to congratulate me.

"You did great, Kim!" Jerry said.

"Thanks. But I couldn't have done it with out my friends." I said and we all did a group hug.

Which was hard cause they were too many people. Like 11 or 12 people.

We all walked back to the dance and we all enjoyed it until Mr. Redd said, "Okay, guys. I have the winner!"

Everyone stopped dancing and we waited to see who the winner was.

"The winner is... The Wasabi Warriors!"

I couldn't believe it! W-We one?

Everyone started cheering as me, The guys, and my dance crew walked up to the stage.

Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw Grace looking really mad and Donna looked like she was going to burst.

Mr. Redd gave us at least 12 plane tickets, so we could go and meet The Lemonade Mouth Staff. **(A/N I think that's what they are called.)**

He also gave us a big 10,000 dollars check and he gave us forms to fill out. (He said that we had to fill it out so we could get a recording contract from Record labels.)

The Audience cheered again and I thought, could things get any better?

But boy was I wrong.

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

untitled_45/set?id=76538385

Saturday Afternoon, at the dojo

The dance crew went home cause they had enough practice today.

You might be wondering, why do they need to practice?

Didn't we already won?

We did won, but when we opened up the forms it said that next month we are going to Hollywood, so I could right a new song and they could see if it's good enough to make it into an album.

That's why Layla wants them to be in shape cause she says- and this is her exact quote, "This is a life time chance, Kim. We can't just lose it."

I sighed and saw Jack as he practiced his Karate moves. Ahh Jack. He is so hot and has a great body! I would so love to be his girlfriend but he wouldn't have a crush on a girl like me, right? All of a sudden Eddie rushed in.

"Guys! Guys! You won't believe it!"

"What?" I asked him.

"Grace is making out with another guy!" Eddie yelled.

Jerry was in the locker room so thankfully he didn't herd what Eddie just said.

"I can't believe it! She's cheating on him?" I asked horrified.

Jack stopped practicing as Milton stopped reading a social studies textbook.

"Yeah. I just saw Grace kissed Brad Wolf, the bad boy." Eddie said.

Milton sighed and shooked his head. "Why does girls always go for bad boys?"** (A/N If you tell me what episode I got it from, I'll let you get a sneek peak of the next chapter.)**

"I know! All of the girls-" Eddie started but got interrupted by Layla running into the dojo.

"Guys! You won't believe it!" Layla yelled.

"Let me guess, You saw Grace cheating on Jerry?" Jack asked.

"No. I saw Grace cheating on- Wait, how'd you knew?" She asked.

"Um.. Lucky guess."

I gave him a funny look and he shrugged. "What? Can't I have my moments too?"

I rolled my eyes right when Jerry walked right out of the locker room.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" Jerry asked.

"Nothing! It's not like we are keeping a secret from you! Heh heh!" Milton said laughing nervously.

I nudged him in the shoulder. "OW!"

"Jerry, you gotta see this." Eddie said as grabbed Jerry's arm and pushed him out the door.

We all followed Jerry outside and we saw Grace kissing Brad.

"S-she's cheating on me?" Jerry asked looking suprised.

"Yeah, man. I'm sorry." Jack said patting him on the back.

Grace said bye to Brad, turned around, and saw us staring at her with a suprised expression.

Grace walked toward us and said, "Jerry, it's not what you think? I was just-"

"Grace, I saw it with my own eyes. You. Kissed. Brad. We are so over! I don't want to be your boyfriend ever again!" Jerry told her as he walked away with a sad but mad expression pasted on his face.

Grace turned toward Layla and said, "This is all your fault, you dumb brunette. If you hadn't shown Jerry that I kissed Brad, he would still be my boyfriend!"

Layla glared at her. "You did not just call me what I think you did."

"Dumb brunette? Yeah, that's what I just called you." Grace smirked at her.

"That's it! I am so going to kill you, Grace!" Layla shreaked as she started pulling her hair and kicking her in the shins.

"Girl fight!" Milton and Eddie yelled in a really high voice.

A few moments past until Jack pried Layla off of Grace.

Grace looked horrible, thanks to Layla. :) She has a bloody nose, she lost one teeth, and she has a black eye.

On the other hand, Layla is perfectly in good condition.

"I will get vengeance on you, Layla! You better watch where you are going, brunette." Grace huffed, flipped her hair, and walked away like if she's some kind of model.

I started laughing and the guys joined in.

"Who does she think she is? The queen of the world?" Layla asked us when we stopped laughing.

"Probably. I just can't believe that she even knew what vengeance mean!" Jack said.

Layla shrugged. "She's just an idiot, like Donna. Anyway Kim, do you have a new song coming up soon?"

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

We were at the dojo and I think Layla was happy about the whole incident that occured a few hours ago.

Why?

Because she had huge smile on her face and she kept on repeating, "Who wants to go and get some donuts. I love donuts!"

But the truth is, She HATES donuts. (Don't ask me why, but she does.) She really must be so happy that Jerry broke up with Grace...

I also showed the song-I was working on-to the warriors and they loved it. It was called, "Lightweight."

"Oh uh... Kim can I ask you a question?" Jack asked me once the warriors left to go get some fro-yo.

"Sure." I said. "What's the question?"

"Who is the song dedicated to?"

"A special guy. A really special guy." I said quickly hoping he doesn't know that that 'Special guy' is him.

"Oh. That's great. Real great." He mumbled the last part and walked out the doors before I could even stop him.

What did I do wrong?

* * *

**I finally finished this chapter! GO ME! Also again, I am sorry that I didn't update this chapter a week earlier. **

**I would have because I was done typing up the chapter, but I wasn't done with the author note. And besides, I was really busy around 8:00 PM so I didn't have time to finish updating. And because the next day is school, and you know... I can't update on weekdays. -_-**

**I am also on twitter! Please follow me and my friend Angel. Our username is Loves2Write1 so I hope you can follow us. **

**That would be great if you did. :))) And if you want too, you can message me on Twitter too. **

**Also I kinda didn't really like this chapter and I was about to delete it but then I thought, "My Dear Readers wouldn't like it, if I updated like 4 weeks late. And I might be a little too busy to even go on Fanfiction on weekends." So that's why I am not going to delete this chapter, for your sake. :D**

**Oh- also who saw the movie, "Titanic?" I saw it and it was sweet but very sad in the end. I was in the verge of tears- actually I was crying. I tried not to cry in front of my mom and dad but it was just sooooo sad! I just can't believe that Jack, (That's his name, right?) died. It's suppose to be a happy ending, not a sad ending. Oh well... :(**

**Oh and don't you forget... ****'The Prince and Imposter' Monday, April 1st, 2013, at 8/7 central on Disney XD. **

******It's coming in like one week! Yay! I am so happy! Anyway see you all soon!**

******PS Please Review! It would make my day shine bright. :")**

******WASABI!**

******~Peace-rocks123**


	9. Chapter 9: Lets go to Hollywood! Part 1

**Oh. My. Hades. I can't believe it! You all gave me at least 14 reviews! Thank you very much! And I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. **

**I will make it up to y'all by posting this long chapter. :P By the way, I have an Instagram account and if you follow me, I'll follow you back. My username is- Peace_rocks123. Also I have changed the title of this story. Instead of, "The Wasabi Warriors." It's, "Book 1: The Wasabi Warriors." Hope you like the new title! BTW This chapter will be a little Rated T. Oh and I also promise there will be some KICK in this chapter! *Squeals!* **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it, airplanes, Or Lightweight By: Demi Lovato.**

* * *

_The Last Time on, 'Book 1: The Wasabi Warriors'_

_"Who is the song dedicated to?"_

_"A special guy. A really special guy." I said quickly hoping he doesn't know that that 'Special guy' is him._

_"Oh. That's great. Real great." He mumbled the last part and walked out the doors before I could even stop him._

_What did I do wrong?_

* * *

untitled_59/set?id=79470926

Wednesday Morning

It has been two weeks, since Jack has been talking to me, and it's getting really annoying.

Whenever I try to get his attention or try to talk to him, he would say something about someone calling him and he would walk away.

Why is Jack ignoring me and making up excuses? We didn't have an argument or we did not even fight!

Sometimes- I don't understand boys.

Right now I was in the hallway talking to Layla.

"Why is he ignoring me?" I asked her as I turned slightly to my left and saw Jack talking with the guys.

"Really Kim? You don't why he's ignoring you. Sheesh, you are clueless!"

I turned toward her. "I am not clueless! And can you please tell me?!"

She sighed. "Fine. But you won't believe me."

"I always believe you!"

"Really?" She asked.

"No. Not really." I muttered looking down at my feet.

"Exactly. Anyway I am going to tell you either way cause I can't just get it out of my head!"

I urged her to go on.

"Jack has been ignoring you cause remember when he asked about your song, 'Lightweight.' And he asked who this song was dedicated to?"

I nodded remembering that short memory.

"Well- when you said, 'A special guy' He thought you meant some other guy." Layla said.

I started laughing. When Layla gave me a look, I stifled a laugh. "You- you weren't joking?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't, Kim. When are you going to tell him that you have feelings for him?"

I turned to look at Jack and I saw him staring at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Now's not the time. Maybe later, but right now I need to talk to someone."

She smiled and nodded. "You go girl."

**~Kickin'it theme song!~**

It was the end of the day and I was waiting right beside Jack's locker.

I need to tell Jack why was he upset with me, even if I knew the answer.

While I was waiting, Brody walked toward me.

"So- I herd that you and Jack went to the dance. Together." He said smiling at me but then he frowned slightly. **(A/N From Chapter 4.)**

I nodded as I peeked over his shoulder, looking for Jack.

"So, are y'all a couple yet?" He asked me.

I shooked my head. "No. Not really. Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking if you want to be my girlfriend."

"Y-your girlfriend?" I said choking on a piece of toast that I got for breakfast. I didn't have time to eat it so I'm choosing now.

"Yeah, I mean you don't like that dumb skater dude, right?" He asked me.

I couldn't say yes that I liked Jack because then he would tell his friends, and his friends will tell the whole school and the next thing you knew, Jack would know about it.

"Uh... no. I don't." I lied.

He smiled. "That's good. So, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked again but this time he said it seductively.

"I-I..." For once I was at loss for words.

Oh god, what do I say?

But thankfully, someone saved me.

"Hey, Brody? Why don't you go and find another girl to flirt with?"

Me and Brody turned around and we saw Jack, his hands were stuffed in his pocket, and he had a look that says, _Back off or you will become a hot tamale. _

I sighed a huge relief. Remind me to saw thank you to Jack.

"Oh, uh... I'm sorry dude. I thought she wasn't taken..." Brody said nervously.

"She isn't, but I don't think she would like some stupid guy flirting at her." Jack said with confidence.

"Oh, okay. Sorry man." Brody said before turning around and walking away quickly.

Jack smirked behind Brodys back and then he turned to face me.

All of a sudden I did something surprising for the both of us.

I hugged him.

My hands were tightly wrapped around his waist and Jack first tensed but then he relaxed.

I pulled away from him and blushed. "Thanks Jack. You save me back there."

He smiled. "No problem Kim."

For a moment or two, we were being silent until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Look Jack, whatever I did to make you upset, I am sorry." I blurted out.

Jack looked away but I thought I saw pain in his eyes.

He then looked at me. He started to say something but then he changed his mind.

"You know the problem is- Nevermind. I forgive you."

I smiled and he smiled back.

"So, are we friends again?" I asked.

"Definitely."

Just then, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Layla ran toward us gasping for breath.

"Kim... you won't believe... it!" Layla panted.

"What is it?" I questioned looking curious at my 4 friends.

"The director, Mr. Miller from the Record Label called." Jerry said.

I raised my eyebrow. "Why did he called?" Jack asked.

"Well- Mr. Miller wanted to rescheduled our plane tickets to Hollywood." Milton spoke up.

"So?" I asked.

"He wanted the new song to be finished by this Saturday."

I gawked at him. "WHAT!"

Eddie nodded.

"And me and the dance crew aren't even close to finishing our dance moves!" Layla protested.

I groaned. "What are we going to do?"

Jack started laughing. I glared at him. "What is your problem?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips.

"We are the Wasabi Warriors. We can do anything."

That's when me and the warriors finally realized what Jack said.

"Your right!" I said. "We can do anything. So guys- from now on to this Saturday we are going to do our hard work. I am going to try to finish our song, Layla and Jerry will try to finish their dance moves with the dance crew, and Milton and Jack will try and come up with the right notes of the song."

Everyone nodded. There was a murmur of agreement.

"Okay then. Now lets get to work!"

**~Kickin'it with you!~ **

untitled_60/set?id=79486519

Saturday early morning

We have been working so hard for the last two days. Since it's Spring Break, it will be easier for us to go to Hollywood and we won't miss any classes.

But for the last two days of school, I had to do karate and my homework, and it was kind of hard for me to finish the song, but I finally got it done.

Jerry and Layla said they are almost done with their dance moves but they are still working on it.

Jack and Milton was still working on the notes but they said they'll get it done by tonight.

Right now I was in my room, practicing the song that I wrote, for the last time before taking a couple of hours of break.

_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_ Keep me from falling apart_  
_ Keep me from falling apart_  
_ Keep me from falling apart, oh_  
_ Falling apart_

I collapsed on my bed, breathing heavily. All my hard work will be paid off by tomorrow. Hopefully, the director will love my song.

I was drifting off to sleep when my alarm ranged.

What the...

I glanced at my clock and realized it was 7:00 AM.

I had been practicing all night and I hadn't even noticed?

Aw man! The plane leaves in 3 hours.

Maybe if I sleep for one more minute...

RING! RING! RING!

Ugh! Who's calling me?!

I got out of my bed and walked over to my nightstand.

I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I said through the phone, annoyed..

"Hey Kim, are you ready?" My best friend, Layla said.

"What are you talking about?" I said groggily as I rubbed my eyes.

"Remember that me and the guys, the dance crew-plus Rudy-are waiting for you outside so we can go to the airport? You told us to meet you outside at your house at 7:00."

"Oh my gosh! Sorry, I forgot! Give me a few minutes!"

"Okay." She said before the line got disconnected.

I put my cellphone down and groaned.

Why is my life so complicated?

**~Screen Change!~**

"Kim, do you realize you are wearing the same thing you wore yesterday?" Eddie asked me as I shoved my backpack in the compartment above my seat.

Me and the Warriors, the dance crew, and Rudy were in the airplane and we were waiting for the liftoff.

I looked down at my clothes and groaned.

Eddie was right. I was in a hurry to pack my stuff that I forgot to change.

"Silly me." I grumbled as I sat down at Seat 12.

Layla laughed. I guess she was in the great mood because she is sitting beside Jerry- which is the seat behind me.

I'm not really sure who's sitting right beside me and I don't care.

Eddie and Milton sat in the seat in front of me and Rudy sat two rows from behind me. The dance crew sat a couple of rows behind me and they were laughing and talking about who-knows-what.

Jack- Wait where is Jack?

"Uh guys, where is Jack?" I asked.

Milton shrugged. "Dunno. The last thing I herd from him is that he is getting late and he'll meet us at the airport."

"But he wasn't at the airport." I pointed out.

"True..."

"Layla, do you know why he's late?"

She opened her mouth but then she changed her mind.

"No, I don't know where he is."

I raised my eyebrow. "Okay..."

"Maybe Jack went-" But Milton got interrupted by someone yelling, "I'M HERE!"

We all turned to where the voice came from, and we saw Jack running while carrying his backpack.

He stopped in front of us and he said, "Sheesh guys, can't you ever wait for me?"

"Nope." Layla said.

We all laughed as I sat down in my seat. Jack grabbed his passport and looked at which seat he has to sit at.

"Um Kim?" He asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where seat 13 is?"

I blushed. "Uh yeah, it's right beside me."

This time it was Jack's turn to blush.

"Um, cool. I guess I'll sit right beside you."

Jack shoved his backpack above the compartment and sat down right next to me.

All of a sudden there was a big beep.

"Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Welcome on board to the Alitalia flight 632 service from Seaford, California to Hollywood, California. Our flight time will be 3 hours and 32 minutes. We ask that you take your seats and have your seatbelts securely fastened so we can have an on time departure. Remember that cellphones or any technology is turned off until we're up in the air. Thank you." A flight Attendant said before it beeped again.

Oh god. This is going to be a long ride.

**~Kickin'it With you!~**

It has been at least one hour and my friends were asleep- except Jack.

I guess you could say that they are... lazy?

Anyway, Jack was listening to music and he looked cute while he bopped his head to the beat of the music.

I didn't know what to do, so I grabbed my songbook.

I flipped open to an empty page and I thought maybe I should start writing an new song cause what if the director wants another song?

I stared at the empty page and I couldn't think.

_Gah! Why do I have to be blocked!_

I didn't know what to write!

"Hey, do you need any help?" Someone asked me.

I jumped and looked to my left and saw Jack smirking.

I glared at him. "Not funny."

He shrugged. "I think it was funny. And besides you look cute when you glare at people."

I blushed for the second time that day.

He must've figured out what he just said cause he stuttered, "Um... I didn't mean to- Uh... what are you working on?"

I looked down at my notebook. "A song," I said glumly. "But I have a... a song block!"

Jack gave me a look. "A song block? Did you just took out the word, _Writers_ and replaced it with, _Song?_"

"Maybe..." I muttered as he laughed.

"Maybe I could help you?"

I turned to look at him.

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Um... maybe we could-" He started but I didn't know what he was saying because I was staring at him.

I didn't know why, but Jack doesn't like any girl in this school. Thankfully not Donna Tobin.

He could've possibly already found a girlfriend easily, but I have a feeling he likes someone else.

It's probably not me.

I mean seriously, he wouldn't like a girl like me. Layla told me that I was in denial a couple of weeks ago but now I know the answer.

I really do love Jack.

"Kim? KIM!" Jack yelled in my ear as I flinched.

"Ow!" I hissed as I rubbed my ear. "I'm probably deaf by now!"

"Sorry," He said sheepishly. "But you weren't listening to what I was saying. You tuned me out!"

It was my turn to apologize. "Sorry, um... can I ask you a question Jack?"

He smiled. "Shoot."

"What if Mr. Miller-the director of the Record Labels-don't like our song?"

"Kim, don't think negative."

"But-"

"No buts Kim."

"That came out wrong."

"KIM!"

"Sorry, Sorry. It's just that I'm... freaking out!"

"The tough Kim Crawford is scared?"

"No! I mean, ugh. I... yes! I am scared!" I said finally confessing.

I thought Jack would laugh at me but instead he put his arms around my shoulder and he looked at my eyes.

"Kim, I promise you, you won't be scared. It'll be like... passing an exam."

I nodded. "Thanks Jack. Oh and one more thing..."

He urged me to go on.

"If you dare tell the other guys, I swear-"

"You'll cut my legs and feed it to the chicken?" Jack asked finishing my threat.

I nodded. "Exactly."

* * *

**There! I'm done with Chapter 9. I would've wrote it even longer but I didn't have time. I'm sorry but at least it's long. :) Also will y'all pray that I get commended on my STAAR test, this Tuesday and Wednesday. I really need to pass and hopefully God will hear your prayers. :)**

******Oh and guys, I'm going to be doing something new. Each chapter, the best reviewer (Most descriptive and heartfelt one) will get the next chapter dedicated to them! So work hard really on those reviews, and be creative! (I got this idea from my friend, Kazoquel4. :D)  
********And again, don't forget to review! :)))**

******Thanks!**

******~Peace-rocks123**


	10. Chapter 10: Lets go to Hollywood! Part 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the great & wonderful reviews! Anyway, I was thinking earlier this week that I should update this chapter a whole lot faster, so here is Chapter 10. :) I hope you like it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Horse7899. **

**I really loved you review and it touched my heart. There are some other reviews that was great, but I really liked Horse7899. :) Also, CookieAdams17, your OC will be in this chapter. I really liked it. (The OC contest is still going on even though I said a couple of chapters ago, it ended.) I am also working on 2 stories at once so it's kind of hard to do that, but I manage it. :) Okay, so now that's cleared up, here's the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it, Lily Miller, Record Labels, Who's that Boy By: Demi Lovato, or Lightweight By: Demi Lovato. **

* * *

_'The Last Time on 'Book 1: The Wasabi Warriors'_

_"Kim, I promise you, you won't be scared. It'll be like... passing an exam."_

_I nodded. "Thanks Jack. Oh and one more thing..."_

_He urged me to go on._

_"If you dare tell the other guys, I swear-"_

_"You'll cut my legs and feed it to the chicken?" Jack asked finishing my threat._

_I nodded. "Exactly."_

* * *

untitled_63/set?id=80215615

Hollywood, California

Me and the Wasabi Warriors had to rent 3 cabs so everyone could fit in. Let me tell you, when I first walked out of the airport, Hollywood looked beautiful.

There were a lot of fresh Palm trees around, tall but nice buildings, beautiful Parks, and if you squint your eyes, you could see the Hollywood sign. I guess you could say that this is Paradise.

Unfortunately, me and Jack was forced in the back of the cab to sit together and we were so squished that our shoulders and legs were touching each other. I swear I felt sparks flying. Rudy, Jerry, and Layla sat in the middle part of the cab, and the driver sat in the front.

Jack started laughing as the driver started driving us to our destination, The Record Labels.

I had my backpack with me, and as I turned toward Jack, it was kind of hard to do in this situation.

"What Brewer?" I asked him.

He stifled a laugh. "Your blushing."

"W-what?" I stuttered as I glanced at the rearview mirror.

Sure enough, my face was red. I glanced at Jack.

"Your blushing too!"

He looked at himself in the mirror and he groaned.

I started laughing until Jack joined in.

All of a sudden I herd a camera flashed.

"Did you get that Jerry?" Layla said interrupting our laugh.

"Definitely." Someone said that sounded very familiar like Jerry's voice.

Jack glared at them.

"You two took a picture of us?"

Layla nodded. "Y'all are so cute!"

This time, me and Jack was blushing as red as a tomato.

Rudy suddenly laughed-who was right beside Jerry.

"Stop making them blush, guys!" Rudy said.

"We're not blushing!" I said accusingly.

"Mmhm..." Jerry and Layla said.

I facepalmed myself.

I had a sneaky suspicion that the photo they took of us, it will be good blackmail material.

Oh boy. -_-

**~Kickin'it theme song!~**

The Record Labels. 

Me, The Wasabi Warriors, The Dance Crew, and Rudy were all waiting for Mr. Miller cause he was 15 minutes late.

The front desk said that he was getting late because of an important meeting, so we have to sit in the waiting room.

Which is kind of dumb, because... well- Hello? We are about to be superstars? But hey, I shouldn't be bragging _yet. _*Inserts devious smile*

After waiting for a couple of minutes, a teenage girl with golden hair, neon green eyes, and she was wearing a uniform, was holding a clipboard as she walked in.

She looked all around the waiting room until she spotted us.

"Hi," She greeted. "Are you by any chance, The Wasabi Warriors?"

I nodded as me and my friends stood.

"Whoa. You have plenty of friends, huh?"

I laughed. "Yeah, but I wouldn't be here without their help."

She laughed too. "I understand. Anyway, my name is Lily Miller. I am The Hollywood producers only daughter."

Layla gaped at her. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "My dad sent me here to get y'all. He is running a bit... late, you might say."

"Ohh..." I said. "By any chance, are you Australian?"

Lily shooked her head. "Everyone thinks I am Australian. I am actually from London."

"That's cool." Milton piped up.

She smiled warmly. "Anyway- do y'all want a tour?"

We all nodded as I looked at my friends.

"Oooh! Oooh! Are there going to be a hotdog stand around here? Cause I am hungry!" Jerry and Eddie said at the same time as they rubbed their stomachs.

We all had to laugh at that.

"Yeah," Cierra-one of our dancers-spoke up. "I love food!"

Lily laughed. Then she snapped her fingers. "Charon?" She called from her left shoulder. Suddenly a guy who looks like he's 32 years old walked in with a red but flushed face. He was wearing a uniform and he had a scar on his left side of his face.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Will you order a hotdog stand. My... friends are in the mood for a hotdog."

Charon nodded. "Yes, miss Lily."

He turned around and walked away.

"Whoa, you have a butler?" Eddie said surprised.

"No," Lily gave him a weird look. "He's my assistant. Anyway- lets get on with the tour, shall we?"

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

Lily gave us a tour and let me tell you, The Record Label is very neat, organized, and it's beautiful.

After the tour, Lily told us it was time to meet Mr. Miller.

We walked into a room and it was huge! Like it was as huge as H.E.B but 5 times bigger than that.

There was desk in the side of the room, with 3 chairs on the side. On the other side of the room, was the booth where you record your songs. Inside of that booth was filled with the guys and Layla's instruments.

At first I didn't noticed, but there was a guy in the middle of the room, looking at us with a stern look on his face.

He had light wrinkled skin, short blonde chopped hair, he was wearing a suit, and his eyes was the same color as Lily's eyes. It was definitely Mr. Miller.

Jack nudged me on the shoulder and I didn't noticed that Mr. Miller was talking.

"-So, Kimberly Crawford-" I flinched at my name. "-Show me and your friends what you got. If I like it, you'll stay at Hollywood for a while and record a few more songs. If I don't like it, pack up and get out of here. Do you hear me?" Mr. Miller asked me very sternly.

I nodded. "Err... yes sir."

"I'm happy that everything is cleared up now," He said as he clapped his hands. "Lets here if you have talent, Crawford."

**~Kickin'it screen change!~**

_The slightest words you said_  
_Have all gone to my head_  
_I hear angels sing in your voice_  
_When you pull me close_  
_Feelings I've never known_  
_They mean everything_  
_And leave me no choice_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak_

_I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_

_Make a promise, please_  
_You'll always be in reach_  
_Just in case I need_  
_You there when I call_  
_This is all so new_  
_Seems too good to be true_  
_Could this really be_  
_A safe place to fall_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?_

_I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling down_

_Drowned in your love_  
_It's almost all too much_  
_Handle with care_  
_Say you'll be there_

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling apart, oh_  
_Falling apart_

I stood their for a minute, until Lily and Rudy clapped from the other side of the record studio.

Mr. Miller was in deep thought wondering if I am good enough or not. I looked at the guys and I noticed they look as freaked out as I am.

Jack tried to smile, though. "He'll definitely pick you, Kim." He whispered.

"But what if he doesn't like it?"

Before Jack could answer, Mr. Miller spoke up.

"I really liked your song, Kim. And the dance moves was great! You know what? Here is my card!" Mr. Miller said as me and my friends stepped out of the booth. I walked toward him as he gave me a card.

"If your thinking you want to do this regularly, then please call me."

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean, _Do this regularly_?"

"I am saying," Mr. Miller said. "If you want to become a superstar and make an album, you have to record a song every single month. This offer is really big, Kim. You and your friends can be in it too. You only have within a day to make up your mind."

"Wait- I can't just leave my home!" I protested. "I need to go to school, I have karate practice, and-"

"Kim, you didn't let me finished." Mr. Miller said. "There is another record labels close to Seaford, California. It's actually half an hour away. My friend, Mrs. Aguilar owns that Studio. You could come by over there and as I said before- you can record your songs. It will be easier for you and your friends. Anyway, please enjoy your stay at the Hotel that I have provided for you and your friends, and let me know tomorrow if your taking up this offer."

Mr. Miller smiled at me before walking out the door.

Lily turned toward us. "You should really think about his offer, Kim. In a few days, you'll be discovered and you'll be a superstar!" Lily smiled before her dad yelled from the hallway, "Lily!?"

"Coming Dad!" Lily yelled before hugging me and she walked out the door.

I turned toward my friends. "Should I take up on that offer?"

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

untitled_64/set?id=80247393

The Hotel

"Wait- so y'all guys are actually encouraging me to take up on that offer?" I asked the warriors in bewilderment as I sipped on my white chocolate mocha. After we left The Record Labels, I got myself a latte, and the warriors just got coffee. They are just plain. -_-

The dance crew is in the other room, talking and laughing, and Rudy is in the Lobby doing-whatever he is doing.

"C'mon, Kim! This is a chance of a lifetime!" Layla said as she threw her arms around my shoulder.

I sighed. "And besides, we are going to be superstars too, Yo!" Jerry yelled as he got slapped by Milton. "Ow!"

I laughed. "Maybe y'all are right. I'll tell Mr. Miller that I'll take his offer."

"That's great! Now if you excuse me, I am going to take your latte Kim." Eddie said. Before I could stop him, he grabbed my latte and walked out of my room.

I rolled my eyes as Jack chuckled.

"Hey Jerry and Milton, I need to show y'all something." Layla said as she dragged them out the door.

"Why? I want to go to sleep! The bed is comfy!" Jerry whined until Layla told him to shut up.

I had a feeling the guys planned this, because me and Jack was the only people in the room now.

"So..." Jack said as he flopped on the bed.

"So?" I asked as I start playing with my fingers.

"Man, Jerry was right! This bed is comfy." Jack said as he closed his eyes.

A few seconds later, he was asleep.

Boys.

I got bored so I took out my songbook, and flipped to the page where I started a new song on the plane.

All I had was,

I wanna get you by yourself  
Yeah, have you to myself  
I don't need nobody else  
Don't want nobody else

I don't know what to add next until I herd Jack mumbling in his sleep.

Wait- was Layla right? When I first met her, she told me Jack mumbled in his sleep, 'I love Kim.' **(A/N It's in the first chapter.)**

I turned toward Jack. He didn't mumble anything about me in my disappointment.

I got uninterested in Jack so I did the only thing that Jack would hate me to do.

I grabbed a bucket full of cold water-don't ask me why that's in this room-and I dropped it on Jack.

"W-what the heck!" Jack yelled awaken by now, as he tried to get up from the bed but failed, so instead he fell to the ground.

Ouch.

I had to laugh on that one.

"What was that for?" Jack asked me as he got up from the floor, rubbing his head.

I shrugged. "I got bored."

Jack glared at me. "You know, I am going to get revenge on you."

I started laughing. "Yeah... like in 2017. Besides- Hey! OW!"

I got interrupted by Jack hitting me with a pillow.

"That's it Brewer! You want to play hard game, lets play hard game!"

Jack got confused at first, but he get what I meant when I hit him with a pillow on his head.

"OW!"

We both started hitting each other with the pillows and it was so funny until Jack tripped on his own shoe and fell on me.

His nose was literally touching my nose, and I could feel his warm breath on my face.

He then looked at my lips and then back at my eyes.

He did that a few times, then he licked his lips, and gently pressed his lips onto mine.

I was at shocked first, but then I kissed him back- I think.

After a few moments, he pulled away, and he got up from the floor.

He helped me stand up. "Um... Kim, listen, I didn't mean to kiss- Uh, coming Jerry!" Jack yelled before turning around and exiting the hotel room.

Oh. My. Gosh.

I think I just had my first kiss.

* * *

**So, did y'all like the chapter? Finally, Jack and Kim kissed! WOOO! But I promise you, you'll be suprised in the next chapter, I think. :) Also don't forget to write thoughtful reviews if you want the next chapter to be dedicated to you. Anyway- please please review! I am begging y'all! Please! :) Anyway got to go! Hope you like this chapter!**

**~Peace-rocks123**


	11. Chapter 11: Home sweet home?

**Hullo! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I am so happy! Also, I have been thinking, the 100th reviewer who reviews for this story, will get a sneak peek for the next 2 chapters! So, we'll see who the lucky winner is! :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Sarah Mia 13. :)**

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it or Who's that Boy By: Demi Lovato. I never had and I never will. :(**

* * *

_Last time on, 'Book 1: The Wasabi Warriors.'_

_He did that a few times, then he licked his lips, and gently pressed his lips onto mine._

_I was at shocked first, but then I kissed him back- I think._

_After a few moments, he pulled away, and he got up from the floor._

_He helped me stand up. "Um... Kim, listen, I didn't mean to kiss- Uh, coming Jerry!" Jack yelled before turning around and exiting the hotel room._

_Oh. My. Gosh._

_I think I just had my first kiss._

* * *

untitled_68/set?id=81033680

Seaford, California 

We just came back from Hollywood, and Jack has been ignoring me ever since that whole kiss incident. Again. -_-

As of right now, me and Jack are just pretending like the kiss didn't happen.

But its killing me!

Milton tried to talk to Jack about it, but man can that boy be stubborn!

Right now, I was at my house and I had invited the Warriors over. Everyone was busy-Jack won't answer my tests or calls-and Layla wasn't doing anything. So she came over. She was still mad at Jack from a couple of days ago.

Lets say that Layla tried to persuade Jack to talk to me, but it didn't work out.

They had an argument and they ended up fighting each other. (And I mean by using Violence.)

Their mom and dad had to break them apart and they both got grounded.

I felt sorry for Layla and I tried to apologize, but she said it wasn't my fault.

"So, have you wrote a new song yet?" She asked me. We were sitting in my bed, watching The Little Mermaid, and eating popcorn.

My notebook was sprawled on the bed, and I had only wrote a few lines.

They were from a few days ago, before the whole incident between me and Jack.

"I started on it." I handed my notebook to Layla.

She scanned through the few lines and smiled.

"This is really good, Kim! Is this, by any chance, about Jack?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I admitted.

She laughed. "I just wish that stupid idiot will start talking to you."

"I know, Layla! It's killing me!" I answered as I shook my head and paused the movie.

"Layla, I have always wondered if Jack is playing with my feelings." I told her.

"Why?"

"Because, a couple of weeks ago, he said no boy would ever like me!"

"He's a jerk."

"But still-"

"Kim, I know he loves you. The Wasabi Warriors knows he loves you. He knows he loves you. Why can't you know that he loves you?"

That was a very good question. But I don't have an answer to that, _yet. _

**~Kickin'it Theme Song!~**

Me and the warriors was practicing at the dojo while Layla and Jerry was helping The Travel Dance team.

"Guys... No! Jessie, your doing the twirl wrong! Skylar, your not being flexible. Work on your splits girl. Sarah... don't step on Aria's foot!" Layla yelled but it was too late.

"OW!"

"Sorry?"

Layla facepalmed. "Jerry, go and help them." Jerry laughed and saluted. "Aye-Aye, Captain!"

"Jerry!"

Lets just say, it was an normal day at the dojo. Almost.

Jack is still ignoring me and whenever I'm within 5 feet, he would walk away.

Milton is still getting flipped by Eddie which is no surprise.

Dude, Milton needs to eat! He's as skinny as a tooth pick! *Shakes head*

Anyway, I can't take this anymore. "Jack?" I said walking toward him. Jack was punching a dummy and he looked adorable when he's concentrating on something.

His head snapped in my direction and he noticed me. Jack suddenly took a step back and ran toward the boys locker room. I sighed. Jack is so not going to run away from me this time.

I ran after Jack even though I knew it was the boys locker room. Lets just say it doesn't smell... well?

"Jack?" I asked softly as I checked the locker room. I then saw him sitting in one of the benched, with his head in his hands.

"Kim, can you just leave?" Jack asked me without looking at me.

"No Jack!" I said as I became frustrated. "You have been ignoring me for the last few days and whenever I try to get 5 feet within you, you will run away! Seriously Jack, are you embarrassed because of the kiss? Cause remember that you were the one who kissed me _first_! Seriously, can we at least talk about it? Because I am going to go crazy if you don't talk to me for the next second or so! Just don't act like a big coward!" I yelled.

Suddenly I made my mistake. Aw Hades. Jack suddenly looked up at me and I noticed he looked mad and hurt.

"Oh so I am the coward!" Jack yelled. For a moment, he looked murderous. His eyes turned coal black which is so unlike him. He usually has brown eyes. His face is so red I thought he was going to burst.

"I-I'm so sorry Jack-" I stuttered trying to apologize but Jack just got up and walked past me.

"You know what?" Jack told me before walking out the locker room. "Maybe I am a coward. And maybe I do have feelings for you! But you'll never know about that cause I don't want to talk to you ever again. Goodbye Kim!" Jack yelled before he exited the locker room.

My knees suddenly felt weak and I fell to the ground crying. I just can't believe I just said that!

I am so stupid. What have I done? I think I just broke my friendship with Jack.

**~Kickin'it With You!~**

Jack's POV

I walked out of the Locker Room looking mad. How dare she call me a coward. What happened to her?

She used to be this nice and tough girl, but now... she's acting like a jerk. A huge jerk in fact.

I saw The Travel Dance Team and The Wasabi Warriors looked at me with sympathy and pity in their eyes.

I then realized something. They have herd our argument.

"I am going home," I muttered as I grabbed my bag and was about to walk out the door when Layla stopped me.

"Jack, what happened?" She asked.

I glanced at everyone and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

I then pushed past Layla and walked out the door. "Jack- Wait!" I herd Layla and Jerry yelled.

I herd footsteps behind me and then I started to run. Fast.

Tears were streaming down my face and I know I never cry, but this is the first time in years that I have cried.

"Jack!" I herd Milton yelled but I kept on running.

People gave me strange looks but I ignored them.

When I got to my house, I opened the door, and walked in.

"Jack?" I herd my mom called from somewhere in the house.

"Yeah, it's me." I yelled hoping my mom wouldn't catch how heartbroken I am feeling right now.

Apparently- I was wrong.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" My mom asked me entering the living room.

She then noticed that my eyes were red.

"What's wrong?" She repeated worried.

"Me and Kim... our friendship is history." Before my mom could say anything else, I ran upstairs.

**~Screen Change!~**

Before Changing: set?id=78255526

After Changing: untitled_69/set?id=81736315

Kim's POV

"Kim?" I herd someone said from right beside me.

"Not now mom," I muttered groaning as I covered my head in my blanket.

It has been two days since me and Jack had a fight and he ignored me. Completely.

I felt heartbroken and I wished I could've changed that day.

Someone chuckled. "It's not your mom, Kim. It's me, Layla!"

I suddenly got up from my bed while rubbing my eyes.

I opened my eyes slowly and after a few seconds, my eyesight readjusted and I saw Layla standing right in front of me, smirking.

"How'd you get in?" I asked as I got up from my bed.

"Your mom let me in."

"Typical," I muttered as I grabbed my hairbrush and started brushing any tangles from my dirty blonde hair.

"So, why did you want to visit me on an early Saturday morning?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes.

I turned to face her and I saw her with her eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips.

"I came to ask how are you doing? Are you feeling okay?"

I fake smiled. "Of course."

She shook her head. "You know what I am talking about."

I sighed and finally gave in. "I feel horrible. Ever since that... _day_ when I called him a coward, he literally ignored me! What should I do Layla?"

"You should apologize." Layla suggested.

I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation. "I tried that! He still won't talk to me! He practically hates me!"

Layla laughed. "He can't hate you. He's too nice. He's just mad."

"Well, what should I do? Your his sister, you've practically known him for your whole life! You gotta give me some ideas, Layla!"

She sighed. "I know... Hm... I got it!" She snapped her fingers. "Why don't you sing him a song?"

My eyes lit up. "Your right!" I answered as I grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"See, sometimes I could be smart!" Layla said hugging herself.

I rolled my eyes at my childish friend. "But wait-" I said stopping in my tracks. "What song I should sing to him?"

She shrugged. "Why don't you just go with the flow?"

I gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

"Just make up lyrics while your singing to him."

"How? That'll take me forever!"

She shook her head. "No it won't. A true singer will just go with the flow if she wants to get her true love back."

I nodded. "Your right, again." She broke into a smile. "And," I continued. "Thanks for helping me."

She rolled her eyes. "What do you think friends are for?"

"Oh um... I know!" I said. "Friends should get out of the room while their best friend is changing."

"No, that's not- Oh!" Layla said finally getting the point.

"Yeah," I said. "Now get out!"

* * *

**There! I am finally done! I was suppose to update this chapter last week, but I got sidetracked. Sorry! :) Anyway- please review! Please?**

**~Peace-rocks123 XOXO :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Can we talk about it?

**Hello my dear readers! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! Oh and By the Way, I have a Kik so if you want to Kik me, you can! (That came out funny. Lol.) Just tell me your from Fanfiction and what's your username. My Kik: eshalovesbunnies.**

**Oh and the song that Kim is going to sing for Jack, it doesn't really match the whole 'Problem', but it will work. Hopefully. o_0**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Kickinfan321. :D**

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it or I knew you were trouble By: Taylor Swift.**

* * *

_The Last Time on, 'Book 1: The Wasabi Warriors' _

_"Thanks for helping me."_

_She rolled her eyes. "What do you think friends are for?"_

_"Oh um... I know!" I said. "Friends should get out of the room while their best friend is changing."_

_"No, that's not- Oh!" Layla said finally getting the point._

_"Yeah," I said. "Now get out!"_

* * *

untitled_69/set?id=81736315

"Ding Dong! Ding Dong!"

I had ring Jack's doorbell and I waited for someone to open the door.

A few moments passed and I was about to ring the doorbell again, but someone opened the door.

It was Jacks' mom, Mrs. Brewer.

She smiled. "Oh hello Kim. Are you here for Jack?"

I nodded. "How'd you know?"

She shrugged. "Lucky guess. Jack is upstairs in his room. You know the way."

I grinned. I stepped into Mrs. Brewers home and I got greeted by a cinnamon smell.

"Thanks Mrs. Brewer."

I walked upstairs, one step at a time, as I hold my guitar tightly. When I got to Jacks room, I took a deep breath.

I hope Jack wouldn't kick me out of the house.

I mean of he did, that would be sad because I wouldn't- okay, now I am just stalling. -_- Here I go.

I knocked.

**~Kickin'it theme song!~**

"Jack, please listen to me!" I pleaded.

Jack just shook his head. "I'm sorry Kim, but please go. You were the last person I wanted to see on earth."

Okay... that hurt.

As you can see, I knocked on Jacks' door, and when he opened it, he was surprised to see me.

Then he started telling me to go back to where I came from, and he doesn't want to see me.

"Jack!"

"Kim, no!"

"Why can't you just listen to me?"

"Because then you might tell me that I am a coward, again!"

"I promise I won't. That was just a mistake, Jack." I said trying to apologize.

He sighed. "Fine, I forgive you. Can you please go now?"

I had a feeling Jack didn't fully forgive me and I shook my head.

"Jack, I..." I started playing with my fingers.

"Just spit out Kim."

"I want to sing you a song."

"Kim, you already sang a song a couple of days ago. It'll just be a-"

"Jack! Can I at least sing it to you?"

"Fine," He muttered as he let me into his room.

I lay my case on Jack's bed and I opened it, and took out my guitar.

I remembered what Layla told me a few hours ago.

_"A true singer will just go with the flow if she wants to get her true love back."_

Jack sat down on one of his chairs that he has in his room. I sighed.

Here goes nothing.

_Once upon time_  
_ A few mistakes ago_  
_ I was in your sights_  
_ You got me alone_  
_ You found me_  
_ You found me_  
_ You found me_

I started warming up and all the lyrics just exploded out of me and I couldn't stop singing.

_ I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_

Jack cracked a smile and I smiled back as I continued to sing.

_And he's long gone_  
_When he's next to me_  
_And I realize the blame is on me_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Till you put me down oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

Jack suddenly frowned and for a horrible moment, I thought he didn't liked the song until he smiled again. Thank goodness.

_No apologies_  
_ He'll never see you cry_  
_ Pretend he doesn't know_  
_ That he's the reason why_  
_ You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_ And I heard you moved on_  
_ From whispers on the street_  
_ A new notch in your belt_  
_ Is all I'll ever be_  
_ And now I see, now I see, now I see_  
_ He was long gone_  
_ When he met me_  
_ And I realize the joke is on me_

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_ So shame on me now_  
_ Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_ Till you put me down oh_  
_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_ So shame on me now_  
_ Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_ Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

Jack bobbed his head to the music and I thought it was a good sign. Apparently it is.

_When your saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_ That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything_  
_ Yeah_

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_ So shame on me now_  
_ Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_ Till you put me down oh_  
_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_ So shame on me now_  
_ Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_ Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_ Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_ Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

When I finished singing, Jack started clapping.

I blushed. "Do you REALLY forgive me now?" I asked him as I placed my guitar on his bed.

He nodded. "I really liked that song Kim."

I smiled. "Thanks,"

"Also, maybe you were right. Maybe I am a coward."

I shook my head. "No, I was wrong. Your not a coward Jack. I was just so upset that you weren't talking to me about the whole 'Kiss' thing. Speaking of the whole 'Kiss' thing, can we at least talk about it?"

He sighed. "Sure. You know, I guess I was kind of confused when I kissed you. Did you feel anything?"

I wanted to lie but I thought twice before I nodded. He grinned. "Me too,"

"So where does this stands us?" I asked.

He frowned a little bit before smiling.

"Kim, I want to ask you a quick question. Can I?"

I was confused. First we were talking about kissing and our feelings and now he wants to ask me a question. That's just plain weird but I give it a shot.

"Sure."

Jack took a deep breath and he kind of looked nervous. "Kim Crawford, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I shooked my head. "No."

He suddenly looked hurt. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and said, "Oh um... I guess that kiss didn't mean anything to you. I mean I was stupid enough to think that you would like to be my girlfriend. Now, I just wish I wasn't born cause I feel embarrassed and-"

I rolled my eyes at Jacks blabbering. "Jack? Jack?! Jackson Brewer!" I yelled as Jack flinched.

He hates it whenever someone calls him by his first name.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." I said smiling.

He grinned. "Kim! Don't scare me like that again!" I giggled. Wow, I actually giggled!

"Sorry," I said smiling. "It's okay," He muttered as he took my face in his hands and kissed me softly.

I responded by kissing him back.

So far, this has been the best day ever, until I was interrupted by someone opening the door and screaming, "Hey Jack, guess- my eyes! Jerry don't look! Milton! EEEEK! Eddie, looked the other way! AAAH!"

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

book_one_wasabi_warriors/set?id=81940522

Layla's POV

Kim went over to my house to apologize to Jack, when I received a text from Jerry saying that he and the warriors are coming to my house.

Uh oh. I responded back by saying, "Alright. See y'all there."

I grabbed my bag and ran as fast as I could toward my house.

**~Screen Flip!~**

When I got to my house, I saw the warriors, minus Jack and Kim, about to knock on my door.

"Hey guys." I said smiling, as I popped up right behind them, scaring half of their wits.

"Sheesh, Layla! Don't scare me like that again!" Jerry said chuckling.

I rolled my eyes. "I am so sorry," I said sarcastically as Milton laughed.

"Hey, wait- where is Jack and Kim?" Eddie asked.

I shrugged pretending not to know.

I opened the door and walked in, followed by three of my friends who I call- idiots.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled, loud enough for her to hear.

"Alright sweetie." I herd a muffled reply from the kitchen. We walked upstairs and Jerry started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Milton asked out of curiosity.

"I... remember one me and Layla snuck into Jack's room and... and we kind of stole his notebook!" Jerry said laughing so hard, he almost fell down the stairs.

That's when I realized why he was laughing. I then cracked up. "So, why was it funny?" Eddie asked.

Jerry just shook his head. "N-Nevermind."

We reached Jacks' room by now, and I leaned onto the door to see if anyone was talking. I bet Jack is just doing homework or sleeping.

We'll just have to find out.

I opened the door.

"Hey Jack, guess- my eyes! Jerry don't look! Milton! EEEEK! Eddie, looked the other way! AAAH!" I yelled covering my eyes. Jerry made a disgusting face as he to, covered his eyes.

I couldn't believe it! Jack and Kim are kissing.

I could see Jack and Kim trying to blush. I uncovered my eyes and so did the warriors. I sighed in relief.

"Thank the gods," I muttered as I walked into the room. "I think I was almost blind." Jack was the only one who herd me and he gave me a glare as I shrugged.

"So," Jerry said as he smirked. "Did y'all like to swallow each other faces?"

Kim was blushing and Jack looked like he was about to burst. Milton laughed as Eddie shooked his head as he tried to get rid of that horrible image.

"Seriously guys," I said rolling my eyes. "Why don't y'all continue this somewhere else. Like in y'all honeymoon?"

"Layla!" I herd Jack yelled as he chased after me.

I laughed as I ran off before I get killed by my idiotic twin brother.

You know, it sometimes is fun to get trampled by your brother but it could-

"OW! Jack! Stop hitting me! I won't make fun of you again! Jerry, go call the police! I think Jack is going to murder me! HELP!"

* * *

**Ha ha! I loved writing the ending. It was hilarious. And OMG! Jack and Kim are finally together! Aren't y'all happy? Now, don't forget that Jerry and Layla needs to get together soon. I realized that I haven't put any JerryxLayla moments in one of these chapters lately. I'm sorry! **

**And don't forget that The Warriors will meet the Lemonade Mouth Staff soon! I can't wait to type up that chapter! Anywho, can y'all please review? I worked so hard on this! :)**

**~Peace-rocks123**


	13. Chapter 13: Lemonade Mouth, Part 1

**Hello guys! Sorry for updating a chapter a week later. I was kind of busy. I really loved all of your reviews and they were really sweet. :) Also, I am very happy to write this chapter. You probably guessed it by the name of the chapter! *Squeals***

**This chapter is dedicated to: Bellafan22. **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it, The Lemonade Mouth Cast, (Thanks for correcting me, EverythingHasBeautyWithin.) Hurricane By: Bridget Mendler, Mansion, and Good Luck Charlie. **

* * *

_Last time __on, 'Book One: The Wasabi Warriors'_

_"Layla!" I herd Jack yelled as he chased after me._

_I laughed as I ran off before I get killed by my idiotic twin brother._

_You know, it sometimes is fun to get trampled by your brother but it could-_

_"OW! Jack! Stop hitting me! I won't make fun of you again! Jerry, go call the police! I think Jack is going to murder me! HELP!"_

* * *

untitled_73/set?id=83531237

Kim's POV

Right now, me and Layla was sparing in the dojo. I am a 3rd degree black belt but Layla is only a black belt. She's trying to beat me all the time in sparing, but hey, I am just too good.

Layla had try to kick me on my arm, but I moved out of the way. She started doing a series of punches which I easily dodged. She was sweating and so was I, but I wasn't tired, _yet_.

I decided to end this. It was getting us no where. When Layla tried to kick me, I grabbed her feat, twisted it, and flipped her. She fell to the ground with a big _OOMPH. _

I laughed as I helped her get up. She glared at me before she whined, "No fair! I wanted to win!" I shrugged. "Try harder next time."

"That's what you said the last time. And before that, before that, and-" "Okay! I got it!" I interrupted her as I rolled my eyes. She is definitely Jacks' sister.

I suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, and I tensed. I was about to flip this person when I realized who would be that dense to even touch Jack's girlfriend. I then felt a warm breath on my neck, and someone whispered, "Guess who?"

Before I could answer, Jack twirled me around, and then I felt my legs go weak. That's because the first thing I had saw was Jack's eyes. There were the color of chocolate and it always makes me want to melt whenever I gaze into them.

Jack had put his hand on my face, stroking it, before he pulled me into a kiss. The kiss was pure bliss. I felt like I was in heaven. Not before long until we were interrupted.

"Hey guys! No PDA!" Jerry yelled as Layla nodded. "Yeah!" Me and Jack pulled apart and we both laughed. When Jerry and Layla walked away making disgusting faces, I turned to face Jack.

"We are so going to get them together."

"Oh yeah."

** ~Kickin'it theme song!~**

Me and The Warriors were all sitting at a booth in Falaphel Phil's, when I received a call. Jack had put his arms around me, and I wish I could stay their forever but my stepsister was calling me.

"Excuse me guys, I got to take this call. Be right back." I told my friends as I got up from the booth. Immediately, I missed Jacks' warmth. I walked outside. "Hey." I said into the phone.

I herd a lot of yelling and someone was saying, "Give me my guitar back!" Someone responded with, "Heck to the no!" I laughed as my stepsister yelled, "Guys! I'm on the phone. Oh Uh... hello? Kimberly?"

"My name is Kim." I whined. My stepsister laughed. "I know. It's fun to make you annoyed." I rolled my eyes. "Why did you call me?" I asked changing the subject. "I herd you won a competition at your school and your going to Rhode Island."

"Rhode Island? That's far away!" I yelled. "Hey, it's not our fault that the movie was taken place over there. Blame on our director!" My stepsister told me. I pouted. "Stop pouting Kim!"

"You can see me?" I asked horrified. "No silly," She laughed. "I just guessed." I cross my arms. "Yeah whatever."

"Anyway, see you in Rhode Island." "Wait! My friends don't know that your famous!" I told her. She sighed. "You have to tell them soon." I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Your right."

"Anyway, I got to go because- Hey! Adam! Hayley! Not MY guitar!" I laughed. "I think your kind of busy."

"Ya think?"

I saw the warriors getting out of their booths and I said real quickly, "Listen, I got to go. My friends are coming. Anyway, can't wait to see you in two days! Bye Bridget."

"Bye Kimber- Hey! ADAM! I am going to kill you!"

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

Kim's house

"Wait- so your saying that we have to go to Rhode Island? Another plane ride?" Layla whined. I nodded. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton was in the kitchen getting some popcorn as Jack was getting the, 'You better not hurt my daughter or else' talk by my father."

"Yeah, apparently my step- Bridget said we are leaving in 2 days." I told her. She frowned. "Fine. Whatever."

I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms. "Hey- do you think my dad is killing Jack right now?" She shrugged. "Probably." I glared. "Thanks for the support."

She smiled. "No problem."

"You know I was being sarcastic right?"

"No."

"Well... I was."

"Okay,"

"So..." I said changing the subject. "How are you and Jerry?"

She blushed. "W-what are you talking about?" I laughed. "We all know that you and Jerry likes each other." She sighed giving up. "I know." She muttered. "But he doesn't like me back!"

"Why do you think that?" I asked her curiously. "I don't know." She said as she stared at her nails.

"Then why do you-" But I was interrupted by Jack walking in.

He sat down right beside me. "Your dad is scary. You know that right?" He asked me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled as I breath in his cologne. "Yeah... I know. He has two sides. My favorite side is his nice and funny side and his other side is the ugly side."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I think I know that by now." He leaned to kiss me while Layla wrinkled her noes. "Yuck. I rather NOT have a boyfriend when I grow up." She said as me and Jack rolled our eyes.

"We'll see," We chorused. The we laughed.

We are so meant for each other.

**~Kickin'it Screen Change!~ **

untitled_74/set?id=84113339

Rhode Island. 

We walked into the gates of the mansion.

And when I meant by 'We' I meant, Me, The Warriors, and The Dance Travel Team. This was my stepsisters mansion and she lived with her friends. Since she has to record songs like, "Hurricane" and be on the show, "Good Luck Charlie", she haven't visited home in a while.

That's why I was so ecstatic on seeing her again. I ding-donged the door as I waited for someone to open it. "Whoa..." Everyone said at the same time as they look at the mansion. "This is going to be fun, Yo!" Jerry yelled happily.

Layla rolled her eyes but she was happy. She had get to sit with Jerry again in the plane. I bet Jerry was happy too even though he didn't show it on his face.

As we waited, Jack told me, "Are you sure this is the house?" I gave him a look. "Oh... I don't know. I Just guessed since this is the only mansion on Street twelfth." I said sarcastically.

Jack chuckled as he kissed me on the cheek. "That is one of the things that I love about you." He murmured. Before I could say anything else, Bridget opened the door. All of a sudden I felt uneasy. What would happen if I told the guys that my stepsister is a famous popstar and a singer? Will they get angry at me?

Everyone gaped at her. "Hi," Bridget said happily. "I am Bridget Mendler. Please come in." Everyone entered the house and they were surprised how beautiful it was in the inside.

I already been here before, so I didn't act surprised. While everyone was looking around, Bridget pulled me to the side. "Did you tell them yet?" She asked. "No, not yet." I shooked my head.

"You have tell them now," She said hurriedly. "Why?"

"Because it's not nice keeping secrets from your friends for the last 3 years!" I sighed. "I know, I'll tell them right now." She broke into a smile. "Good, now do it!"

"Um... guys?" I started. "Yeah?" Layla and Jerry said at the same time. They both blushed when they figured out what just happened. The rest of the group snickered.

"Are they a couple?" Bridget mouthed to me. I shooked my head. "In Denial?" She mouthed. I nodded. "I have to tell y'all something." This time everyone turned to face me.

"I have been keeping a secret from you guys for a while now..." This time Jack gave me a look. Oh lord... please help me. "And... um... Bridget is my... stepsister." I said carefully. They didn't say anything as I counted in my head.

1... 2... 3...

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Done! Ha Ha! I left y'all with a cliffy! Anyway please review! I worked really really hard on this! And it would make my day shine bright! :)**

**~Peace-rocks123**

**PS Please follow me on Twitter! My Twitter username: Loves2write1. Thx! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Lemonade Mouth, Part 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! They were really sweet. Also, I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had other stories to catch up on, and I was reading a lot of Fanfics on Fanfiction. I know what y'all are thinking... I am lazy. And you are all correct. I was so lazy that I don't want to write the 14 chapter. I thought maybe I'll start writing next week but I changed my mind. Anyway, here is the next chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it, The Lemonade Mouth Cast, or Hurricane By: Bridget Mendler. **

* * *

_Last time on 'Book One: The Wasabi Warriors' _

_"Are they a couple?" Bridget mouthed to me. I shooked my head. "In Denial?" She mouthed. I nodded. "I have to tell y'all something." This time everyone turned to face me._

_"I have been keeping a secret from you guys for a while now..." This time Jack gave me a look. Oh lord... please help me. "And... um... Bridget is my... stepsister." I said carefully. They didn't say anything as I counted in my head._

_1... 2... 3..._

_"WHAT!"_

* * *

untitled_74/set?id=84113339

"What do you mean Bridget is your stepsister?" Layla asked me.

Me, The Warriors, and The Travel Dance Team were all sitting in the patio in Bridget's backyard enjoying some blueberry muffins that Bridget had baked. She told me it might calm their anger. I wasn't too sure about that.

I sighed. Jack was sitting right beside me, his arms around my waist. "See, my mom and dad got divorced-" Everyone gasped. No one knew about my parents divorcing. "And my mom found another guy. Which was Bridget's father." Bridget nodded.

"So," I continued. "They both got married and Bridget was my stepsister. I found out later on that she was famous when I watched the movie, Lemonade Mouth."

Jerry then said, "When did Bridget became your stepsister?" I thought for a moment. "Last year," Everyone gasped. Again. "You didn't know about Lemonade Mouth until Bridget became your stepsister? The movie came out a couple of years ago! You need to start watching some Disney movies!" Layla told me.

I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior. Jack was about to say something but he got interrupted by a group of people walking toward us as they argued. It was Adam Hicks, Haley Kiyoko, Naomi Scott, and Blake Michael!

"Hey, it wasn't my fault I damaged your computer!" Blake said. Haley glared. "It was your fault!" Haley said as Blake put his hands up in the air in exasperation while Adam was glacing at his phone every moment or so.

"You know, y'all act like two year olds all the time," Naomi said.

"Nu uh!" They both yelled.

"Uh huh!"

"Oh, don't you uh huh my nu uh!" **(A/N Got this line from Twitter. So, I don't own it.)**

Adam rolled his eyes. He then noticed us. He jabbed Blake by the waist, and Blake glared at him. After a few moments of arguing, they finally noticed us. "And those are my friends... the idiots." Bridget said smiling at us, as she shoot glares at her friends.

For a moment, I felt Jack's arm tightened around my waist, but I thought it was nothing. We all got up and we introduced ourselves to The Lemonade Mouth Cast. "Okay," Bridget said as she clapped her hands. "I guess it's time for me and Kim to write a new song."

**~Kickin'it theme song!**

"Wait- Kim! I got it! This is how the first part of the song should be," Bridget told me as she started singing and playing her guitar at the same time.

_Think the clouds are clogging up my brain_  
_ Like the weather drain same as the tears on my face_

"How's that?" She asked me. The Travel Dance team was practicing and creating some new moves with Jerry and Layla while my other friends-Milton, Eddie, and Jack-was making new notes with their instruments with Bridget's friends help.

"That's great!" I told her. I then felt an inspiration come to me. "Oh... I know! We could add it with a little bit of a hip hop," I grabbed her guitar and started playing a few notes to make sure I got it right, before I started singing,

_And I'm stuck up in the storm eye  
I guess I'll be alright  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Then it hits me like  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)_

"That is awesome!" Bridget exclaimed as we both high-fived. This is going to be a fun afternoon...

**~Screen Change!~**

Bridget and her friends had booked us at the Chocolate Festival, so we are going to sing in about an hour. Apparently, the Chocolate Festival is about eating any kind of chocolate for the whole day, and swimming in Chocolate or winning chocolate prizes. It's a really weird tradition here in Rhode Island.

I loved it.

"Oh my gosh! We are so dead!" Shrieked Haley. She ran toward us with incredible speed. "What's wrong?" Bridget asked worriedly. "You know your enemy, Julia?" Bridget nodded.

"She tricked the Travel Dance Team into eating cookies. Now they are all sick. And so is your friends except for your boyfriend, Kim." That's weird. My boyfriend is the only one who's not sick? Thank god!

"What are we going to do?" I asked. I glanced at my watch and I noticed we are on in half an hour.

Bridget smiled mischievously. "We are going to change the song into an Acoustic Version."

**~Kickin'it With You!~**

"We are on in 10 minutes!" I yelled at my stepsister and my boyfriend, Jack. "We have only finished half the song!"

"It's okay. We can do it." Bridget said but I knew she was also worried. Jack was in deep thought that I had to shake Jack back into reality.

"What are we going to do?!" I yelled as I started going over the song.

Jack just acted calm. I glared at him. "Why aren't you freaking out?" I asked him.

"Because I know you'll do great." Jack said. "But what if I don't? We haven't even finished half the song and... and..." I completely broke down.

You can call me a wimp but I don't care. I am having a complete meltdown. "I am going to give y'all some room..." Bridget said as she walked away, trying to memorize the song.

I felt someone hugged me, and I herd Jack whisper, "Kim? Look at me." I wiped my eyes as I looked into Jack's beautiful eyes.

"You can cry all you want. But you can't just run away from your problems. You have to face it. You don't want to humiliate yourself in front of everyone just because of your stepsister's enemy, right? I know you can do it, Kim. Just remember what Layla had told you. Go with the flow. Alright?" Jack asked me after giving me a speech.

I broke into a smile and I hugged him. "You really are the best boyfriend ever," I told him. I could feel Jack kissing the top of my head before he mumbled, "I know."

"Anyway, since I gave you the awesome speech ever-"

"Jack, your being cocky."

Jack smiled before continuing. "Lets go and perform."

**~Screen Flip!~**

"Hi guys! My name is Kim and this is my stepsister, Bridget Mendler." I said through the microphone.

The Crowd applauded as Bridget waved.

"This is also my boyfriend, Jack and we are all going to perform a song called, Hurricane. I hope you like it!" I said as Jack strummed his guitar.

(Kim's in italics, Bridget is in bold, and both is in both.)

**Think the clouds are clogging up my brain**  
** Like the weather drain same as the tears on my face**  
** And I'm stuck up in the storm eye**  
** I guess I'll be alright**  
_Oh (uh oh uh oh)_  
_ Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)_  
_Then it hits me like_  
_ Oh (uh oh uh oh)_  
_ Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)_

**And you're that wind that swept me off my feet**  
** Got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down on my knees**  
** That's what Dorothy was afraid of**  
** The sneaky tornado**  
_Oh (uh oh uh oh)_  
_ Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)_  
_ There's no place like home_  
_ (Uh oh uh oh)_  
_ Home (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)_

_**I'm boarding up the windows**_  
_** Locking up my heart**_  
_** It's like every time the wind blows**_  
_** I feel it tearing us apart**_  
_** Every time he smiles**_  
_** I let him in again**_  
_** Everything is fine**_  
_** When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane**_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_  
_ Standing in the eye of the hurricane_  
_ Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_  
_ Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

**I'm flopping on my bed like a flying squirrel**  
** Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world**  
_Yeah, it's twisting up my insides_  
_ Can't hide it on the outside_  
_ Oh (uh oh uh oh)_  
_ Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)_  
_ Yeah, it hits me like_  
_ Oh (uh oh uh oh)_  
_ Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)_

_And that's when you hold me, you hold me_  
_ You tell me that you know me, I'll never be lonely_  
_ Say we made it through the storm now_  
_ But I'm still on the look out_  
**Oh (uh oh uh oh)**  
** Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)**  
** The air's getting cold**  
** (Uh oh uh oh)**  
** Cold**

_**I'm boarding up the windows**_  
_** Locking up my heart**_  
_** It's like every time the wind blows**_  
_** I feel it tearing us apart**_  
_** Every time he smiles**_  
_** I let him in again**_  
_** Everything is fine**_  
_** When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane**_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_  
_ Standing in the eye of the hurricane_  
_ Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_  
_ Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

**He picks me up like**  
_He's got the way of the hurricane_  
_ And I think I'm fine like_  
**I'm in the eye of the hurricane**

_**He picks me up like**_  
_** He's got the way of the hurricane**_  
_** And I think I'm fine like**_  
_** I'm in the eye of the hurricane**_

**And I'm, floating, floating**  
** And I don't know when, know when**  
** And I'm gonna drop**  
_He's got the way, he's got the way_

_I'm boarding up the windows_  
_ Locking up my heart_  
_ It's like every time the wind blows_  
_ I feel it tearing us apart_  
_ Every time he smiles_  
**I let him in again**  
** Everything is fine**  
** When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane**

**Here comes the sun, here comes the rain**  
_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_  
_ Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_  
**Standing in the eye of the hurricane**

_**He picks me up like**_  
_** He's got the way of the hurricane**_  
_** And I think I'm fine like**_  
_** I'm in the eye of the hurricane**_

_**Oooh ooh ooh**_  
_** Oooh ooh ooh **_

The Crowd applauded and they were way louder than last time. "Thanks for hearing our song, guys." I said smiling. "WASABI!"

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

"I am going to miss you, Bridget." I said as I hugged my stepsister.

Me and all of my friends were at the airport. We were going home and we were saying goodbye to Bridget and her friends.

"I am going to miss you too, Kim. But this summer, I'll come and visit." Bridget promised me.

I smiled. She then got something from her bag, and she gave it to me.

I took a good look at it and I noticed it was a bracelet. It was gold and it was embroidered with small glittery diamonds.

It was the shape of a flower. See, since my name is Kimberly, it means flower or tree. So this flower is representing my name.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I squealed as I hugged her one more time.

She laughed. "Anything for my baby sister."

It was a fun day, hanging out with my stepsister. I can't wait to do this again.

* * *

**I am finally done! Yay! I worked hard on this and I am sorry that this is kind of short. Can you all please review. For me?**

**~Peace-rocks123**

**PPS This is an important AN. READ THIS. Since summer had started, I am going to be updating my stories a lot faster. Yay! So I might update this story earlier. But each week I want to get one day off of writing stories and just relax. **

**I know it sounds selfish but I am really tired of writing. It hurt my hands and my brain! Gah! So, tomorrow I am going to take a break off. Don't expect me to update any stories or answer any PM's. Sorry, but I am really tired. **

**Thanks for reading this long AN. :) **


	15. Chapter 15: Revenge is sweet

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They made my day shine bright! :D**

**Also remember in the last chapter, I told y'all I would take a day off each week and just relax. Well... I found out I was so addicted to writing that I was itching to go on Fanfiction. So I did. I started updating one of my other stories and I thought maybe I shouldn't take one day off each week. I guess writing is my life source. Anyway, enough of my rant. Here is the next chapter!**

**Oh, and I almost forgot something! I forgot to dedicate someone in the last chapter. So the last chapter goes to... Kickinfan321. YAY!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Sophie W. Andrews. Congratulations, you two!**

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it and Good luck Charlie. **

* * *

untitled_75/set?id=85515306

The Bobby Wasabi Dojo

Kim's POV

It was a normal day at the dojo.

I was beating Layla at sparing. Jack was breaking boards, trying to beat a World record like he did last time. Only this time, he wants to break fifty boards.

Milton was trying to break a board but as usual, he failed. Eddie was hitting a dummy, but he could never hit hard enough.

Jerry was creating more dance moves with The Travel Dance Team.

Rudy... well, he's Rudy. I mean he's probably babysitting a kid or making fun of Sensei Ty.

When Layla took a break, I received a message from Unknown.

**Hey, Crawford. **

**Stay away from Jack. **

**And if you don't, bad things will happen. **

That's weird. Layla received a message just like that a few weeks ago, but it was about Jerry. But thankfully, it stopped for her.

Who is this girl? And why is she messing me with me?

I ignored the message, thinking it's some kind of prank.

But that was the worst mistake I made in my life.

**~Kickin'it Theme Song!~**

**(Also, their is a plot here that I don't own from Good Luck Charlie. It's the dead roses and a threatening note.)**

I was in school with my friends, and we were at my locker.

I didn't told anyone about the message, even though I was itching too.

I knew if I told Jack, he would go all protective mode on me.

But I didn't want that.

I could take care of myself just fine.

Jack kissed me on the cheek as I was listening to Jerry and Layla's rant.

"Why don't we just make up a new move for The Dance Team?" Jerry suggested.

Layla shook her head, "No way. We are not going to help them. These girls are talented enough to make their own new move."

"That's what I said!"

"Uh... no you didn't. You said 'we' and I said, 'their'." Layla told him.

All of a sudden, Milton and Eddie walked by arguing about what is better, science or hamburgers.

Layla and Jerry barely noticed them.

"Oh... but isn't that the same thing as 'we' and you said 'their' but you also said, 'we' meaning-" Jerry started but I shook my head.

"Y'all are confusing me!" I told them while rolling my eyes.

"Sorry," They chorused but I had a feeling they weren't sorry at all.

I turned around, as I did my combination to my locker.

When I opened it, I saw dead roses in my locker. Their was a note attached to it.

Jack didn't noticed it at first, but then his eyes widened.

I grabbed the note and I read it.

**Last warning, Crawford. **

**Stay away from him or else. **

Their was blood on the note but I had a sneaking suspicion that it was ketchup.

Layla and Jerry was right behind me, and they were reading it.

"Last warning? Have you received any notes from this person, Kim?" Jack asked me, getting a little angry.

I tried to hide it, but Jack snatched it away from me. "It's my business, Jack! Just stay out of it!" I told him getting upset.

The truth was, I have been receiving these texts from Unknown for a couple of days now.

But that person took one step further, and now this?

Seriously, someone is out to get me.

Hurt flashed through Jack's eyes but he tried not to show it.

"I am your boyfriend," He argued. "I should know about this."

Layla and Jerry took a step away from us, before they turned around, and walked away.

Wise choice. They probably think that it'll be a good idea if they don't get into our argument.

I sighed. "I know Jack, I am sorry. But you always get over protective!"

"I do not."

I nodded. "Uh... yes you do. Remember yesterday when someone accidentally dropped a hotdog on me? You got so mad that you punched that guy in the face! He did nothing wrong and he even apologized but you were still angry."

Jack blushed a little from embarrassment. "I'm sorry... I guess I just get-"

"Over protective all the time? Yes you do." I said finishing his sentence.

Jack must've noticed we were getting off task, cause he said, "Anyway... please tell me? Have you received something like this before?"

I debated if I should tell him. I think I should. I mean he is my boyfriend.

I nodded. "Yes, actually I received texts from that person. I don't know who it is though."

I saw Jack getting furious because he was holding my hand a little bit tighter.

"But it's okay," I said quickly hoping he'll stop squeezing my hand. He has a strong grip. "It's probably a prank."

He let go of my hand and didn't say anything for quite a while. After a few moments, he said, "Alright, but if this person is going to do it again, you'll have to tell me. Okay?"

"Swears." I said.

He took a deep breath and he let it out. He kissed me quickly on my cheek before he murmured in my ear, "Lets get to class before our teacher chew us out."

I nodded and I followed him to our science class.

I hope this person will stop sending me those texts and dead roses. But I had a feeling this person won't give up,_ yet_.

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

untitled_76/set?id=85546987

The next day, I was at Falaphel Phil's, eating, when I received another text from Unknown.

**What did I told you?**

**Stay away from Jack. **

**But since you aren't going to do what I say, something bad is going to happen to you. **

**Be ready for it. **

I looked really scared. Who would be pranking me? Will they humiliate me?

I was about to go and tell Jack about this, when Donna and Grace walked up to me.

Oh, I almost forgot about them.

I saw them a few weeks ago when they got angry, cause I had won the Halloween Bash Contest.

Donna had an icecream cone in her hand, Grace had coffee in her hand, and Donna said, "Oh look who it is."

Grace laughed showing her ugly teeth. "It's one of the Waboobie Warriors." I have no idea how Jerry liked Grace in the beginning.

"Actually it's the Wasabi Warriors." I corrected them.

"Whatever," Grace said.

I sighed. "What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Oh... I just want to get revenge." Donna said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Cause you stole Jack away from me!" Donna told me.

She then threw her icecream at me.

It hit my white shirt, and it smeared it.

It was brown.

I stood up looking horrified.

Grace opened the cap of her coffee, and she poured her coffee on my head.

Thankfully, it wasn't hot.

Donna and Grace laughed, before they walked away.

Ugh! I hate them!

I threw my snack away, grabbed my phone, and I walked to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

I ignored the strange looks I was getting from the people around me.

I walked inside the Dojo, and I saw everyone practicing.

They all looked up when they saw me.

"Oh my gosh! What happened!" Layla yelled running toward me.

"Donna and Grace is what happened." I said through gritted teeth. I told everyone what had happened and they listened closely.

Jack walked toward me and he said, "Are you okay?"

He went to touch my arm but I moved it out of the way. So instead, he touched nothing but the air.

"I am going to change," I muttered as I received a hurt look from Jack.

I ignored Milton, Eddie, and Jerry as I walked into the Locker room.

Why is my life like this? Why do Donna and Grace hate me?

It's not my fault that Jack fell in love with me but not Donna.

My phone beeped as I received another text.

**You better watch your back, Crawford. **

**There's more to come tomorrow. **

I threw my phone across the locker room and it hit the wall with a big thud.

I thought it was going to break, but surprisingly it didn't.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why am I the only one who get's pranked?"

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

Jack's POV

"Are you okay?" I asked Kim, when I saw what happened to her.

I walked toward her, and when I reached to touch her arm, I realized I was only touching the air.

Kim had moved her arm away from me.

"I am going to change," She muttered as I gave her a hurt look.

She walked into the girl's locker room.

I sighed.

"It's alright Jack," Layla comforted me. "She just got dumped in coffee and icecream."

I nodded. "Your right. I should maybe give her some space?"

"Exactly. She'll come to her senses soon,"

"Thanks," I told Layla. She grinned. "No problem, little bro."

"I am your big brother. I am 7 seconds older than you!"

"Whatever you say," Layla told me.

As I started breaking more boards, the missing puzzles fitted together.

I mean someone is sending threats to Kim, right?

Unknown had said that something bad is going to happen and she should be ready for it.

And the next thing she knew, Donna and Grace came up to her and dropped food on her.

What if Unknown was Donna? I mean, she had a crush on me since I went to Seaford High.

Maybe she's trying to get revenge on Kim.

And Grace... I'm not really sure.

Layla didn't told me anything though.

What if she's receiving threats too?

Maybe she isn't. But if she is, she's probably not going to tell me.

I know her. She'll keep it as a secret and not tell anyone.

I saw Kim walking out of the locker room, wearing different clothes this time. She looked like she showered because her hair was wet.

"Hey Kim," I said as I jogged to her.

She grabbed her bag. "Listen, I'm really sorry that I was acting like a jerk. I guess Donna and Grace just made me snap. Will you forgive me?"

I stared at her in shock. "Um... sure." I stuttered.

"Thanks," She mumbled giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

It wasn't good for my liking though cause I wanted more.

But I thought that since we're in public, it wouldn't be a good idea.

"I think I know who Unknown is." I told her.

That got her attention.

"Who?" She asked eagerly.

"Donna Tobin."

"I should've known," She muttered as her hands turned into fists.

"Well, we could get revenge on her and-"

"We? No Jack. It's my fight. I will get revenge on her."

"But-"

"No Jack," She repeated.

"Fine." I sighed. "Wait- but how are you going to get back on Donna?"

She smiled evilly, as she rubbed her hands together.

"The Crawford way."

**~Screen Change!~**

untitled_80/set?id=85619843

Kim's POV

"Come on. Hurry Kim... Donna is coming." I muttered to myself as I tied the strings.

Done. I smiled in accomplishment.

As you can see, I was in Falaphel Phil's, and I was going to prank Donna.

The funny way.

I saw Donna walking in, so I hid behind the trash can.

I had my video camera ready.

She ordered something, and she went to sit down in her original table.

I knew where she sat though, so that's where the pranking would start.

When she sat down, it made a huge farting noise.

Everyone was quiet at first, but then they all started laughing.

Donna blushed and she got up from her chair.

She was about to walk away in embarrassment, when she tripped over a string.

On the ceiling above her, there was a bucket full of fish guts.

When she tripped over the string, the bucket fell on her.

She screamed in disgust. Everyone was now laughing hard.

I walked toward her, trying not to laugh. "Do you like my revenge, Donna?"

She tried to get up from the floor, but she slipped.

"You did this?" She asked, horrified.

"Yup. That's what you get for threatening me with text messages and the dead roses? Seriously?"

She looked down at the floor in guilty before she said, "You took Jack away from me. What was I supposed to do?"

"_I _took Jack away from you? How? I didn't made him fall in love with me. It just kind of.. happened." I explained.

She nodded. "I guess so. But we are so not over yet. We are still going to be arch-enemies."

"How about frienemies?" I suggested.

"Sure, whatever." She rolled her eyes.

I helped her got up, and I hold out my hand. "Truce?" I asked.

She thought for a moment and then she shook her head. "No way. I am still going to steal Jack away from you,"

I shrugged. "Whatever."

It was a good day and it ended in a good way.

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

**(A/N By the way, I am not going to be good in the kissing scenes so I hope it's alright.)**

untitled_81/set?id=85646982

"Oh my gosh! Ha ha ha!" Layla laughed.

We were at Jack's house and I was showing her and Jack the video from yesterday when I pranked Donna.

"Hilarious." Jack grinned. When the video was finished, Layla told me she had to go and work on a project with Jerry.

"Alright. Text me later." I told her.

Once she was gone, Jack asked me, "Is Donna going to stop threatening you?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

All of a sudden, Jack wrapped his arms around my waist, and started kissing my neck. A groan escaped from my lips and Jack smirked.

He then twirled me around, and pulled me in for a kiss.

This kiss was soft and meaningful. This is the only thing I had wanted from him.

Whenever Jack kisses me, it caughts me off guard, no matter how many times he does that. I always feel like I'm in Heaven.

Actually scratch that. I _am _in Heaven.

* * *

**Ta da! Did y'all like the kissing scene? I bet you did. ;) Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter. When I first started it, it was kind of random. Until Unknown came along. Ha ha ha! **

**Anyway... please review. For me? **

**~Peace-rocks123 XOXO**

**PS Happy 2 year anniversary Kickin'it! :D Can't wait for the 3rd year! **


	16. Chapter 16: Settling in Palm Woods

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of the reviews. :D **

**Also yesterday was my birthday! It was awesome and now I am 12! Yay!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: KatValentine95. ;P**

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it, Hit The Lights By Selena Gomez, It's Not Too Late By Demi Lovato, or Palm Woods from Big Time Rush. **

* * *

_The Last time on, 'Book one: The Wasabi Warriors.' _

_This kiss was soft and meaningful. This is the only thing I had wanted from him._

_Whenever Jack kisses me, it caughts me off guard, no matter how many times he does that. I always feel like I'm in Heaven._

_Actually scratch that. I am in Heaven._

* * *

untitled_83/set?id=85696578

Kim's POV

_It's the boy you never told I like you,_  
_It's the girl you let get away._  
_It's the one you saw that day on the train,_  
_But you freaked out and walked away_

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas,_  
_Things you swear you'll do before you die,_  
_It's the city of love that waits for you,_  
_But you're too damn scared to fly._

_(Chorus)_  
_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,_  
_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._  
_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,_  
_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

_It's the time that you totally screwed up,_  
_Still you're trying to get it out your brain._  
_It's the fight you had when you didn't make up,_  
_It's the past that you're dying to change._

_It's all the money that you're saving,_  
_While the good life passes by._  
_It's all the dreams that never came true,_  
_Cause you're too damn scared to try._

_(Chorus)_  
_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,_  
_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._  
_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,_  
_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

_It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape,_  
_It's a perfect world, when you go all the way._  
_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight._

_So let's go, go, go, go all the way._  
_Yeah let's go, go, go, go night and day._  
_From the floor, to the rafters, people raise your glasses,_  
_We could dance forever!_

_(Chorus)_  
_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,_  
_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._  
_It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape._  
_It's a perfect world, when you go all the way._  
_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight._

"That's a great song, Kim!" Mrs. Aguilar said. "Mr. Miller is right. You have a good voice and your music is good." I smiled. "Thanks," I stepped out of the recording booth with my friends.

"You know what?" Mrs. Aguilar said. "Since your going to be famous soon, we should put you and your friends into Palm Woods." Layla raised her eyebrow. "What's Palm Woods?"

"Palm Woods is a hotel. It is in LA, California. It's literally right next to Rocque Records, where you are going to create your album with your friends. There is a pool there, and we provide you education. Everything is going to be free. Your rooms, room service, a dojo, everything. Palm Woods is only for famous people, such as: Actors, Actresses, Singers, and Famous Bands. Like Big Time Rush. But if your not famous anymore or you don't have any other jobs, then your moving out."

Jack grinned. "That sounds good. What do y'all think?"

"Me and Jack's mom is probably going to let us go." Layla said as she and Jack highfived. "My dad's going to be okay with it," Eddie said. "So is my dad," Jerry says. "My mom will be okay. I'm positive." Milton says. Everyone looks at me.

"I don't know guys. I'll have to convince my mom somehow. She is so overprotective!" I told them. Everyone groans. Mrs. Aguilar smiled. "So is that a yes?" Before I could say anything, Jerry says, "Yes!"

"Alright then, I'll get your plane tickets and order your room. I'll get you a deluxe room and..." She walked out of the recording room, and she started talking to someone on her phone saying something about getting a room for us. I glared at Jerry. "What?" He asked. "My mom is never going to let me go." I groaned.

Jack smiled. "I have a plan."

**~Kickin'it Theme Song!~**

"But mom!" I complained. My mom wouldn't let me go to Palm Woods like I said before. My mom shook her head. "No way. You are not going somewhere all alone." She told me. "But I am going to be with my friends." I said.

"So?" Great. She won't let me go. I guess I'll use the adult supervision card. See, Jack told me my mom might agree for me to go to Palm Woods, if she comes. "You can come." I told her.

She pondered this for a moment. "Are you sure?" I sighed. "Yes mom. Besides you won't have to worry about me if you come with me and my friends to LA." She smiled. "Alright. So I'll be baby-ing you and your friends." I groaned. Whatever goes through her head. "Yeah, sure." I said.

"Great! When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT!"

**~Screen Change!~**

untitled_88/set?id=86155492

Their is good news and bad news. The good news: We're in LA! The bad news: The dance travel team could not record any songs with us. So they can't dance to any of the songs. They have to get jobs and be actors, actresses, or something. That's what Kelly had told me. Kelly is Gustavo's assistant. Gustavo is our producer.

Me, my mom, Rudy, and the wasabi warriors walked into Palm Woods. And let me tell you, it was beautiful. Way beautiful than the studios in Hollywood. "Wow," I breathed.

I was holding Jack's hands, and I was enjoying every second of it. For some reason, guys are giving me looks, and Jack is holding my hand tighter. I think he thinks that those guys are flirting with me. Are they?

My mom walked up to the manager and she says, "Hi, my name is Sarah, and can we get Room E202 please?" She says. The manager who's name is Mr. Bitters (I read his name tag) narrowed his eyes at us.

He took one good look at us and decided that we were trouble.

"Whatever," He says handing my mom a room card. "But if these kids are in my way, y'all are out of here. Understand?" My mom nods, and she turned toward us. "Well, that was... okay. Lets go and check our room now."

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

I was the first one in the room, and when I walked in, I gaped. This room was... awesome!

It was painted hot red, and their was an indoor pool, almost 7-8 rooms, their was also a game room, a green slide, a balcony, and a kitchen with an kitchen island. They also have a series of couches, a love chair, a tile floor, a 100 inch plasma TV, and their was a counter filled with yummy sweets and deserts.

"Oh my gosh!" Jerry said dropping his suitcase on his floor. His mouth turned into a smile and he yelled, "Game time!" He and Jack was about to go and play some games, when my mom stopped them.

"Hold on a second, guys. We all have to get settled in and-" But everyone plus me, was already running toward our rooms claiming, "Mine!", and getting settled in. I know this will be a fun place to live.

**~Screen flip!~**

untitled_89/set?id=86231383

It has been two days now and we all have been settled in. We all went shopping, buying new clothes since it's summer, buying groceries, and getting ready for tomorrow. Cause tomorrow is our first day of Rocque Records.

Right now me and Jack was just hanging out.

And by hanging out, I mean kissing.

Jack wrapped his arms around my waist, and he was kissing my neck.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Hm..?" he mumbled.

"I herd that Gustavo-"

"Who's Gustavo?" he asked as he stopped kissing me.

I turned towards him as I raised an eyebrow. "Our new world wide producer. You know, he's going to be making us an album... and he's the producer for Big time rush."

Jack finally realized it. "Oh yeah. I love their songs!" I nodded. "They're good."

"Wait- don't Big time rush lives in this same hotel as us?" Jack asked.

I smiled. "Yup."

"Cool, so tomorrow we have to go to Rocque Records and record a new song."

"Yeah, and Gustavo's assistant, Kelly called me yesterday and she asked that we should record a new song cause Gustavo wants it right away."

"Have you written the new song yet?" Jack asked.

I pondered for a moment. "I am almost done with it, but I guarantee you that it will be finished by tomorrow."

He grinned. "That's my girl." And then he continued where we left off.

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

untitled_90/set?id=86465749

At Rocque Records. 

_Ohh _  
_Here I am _  
_Feels like the walls are closing in _  
_Once again it's time to face it and be strong _  
_I wanna do the right thing now _  
_I know it's up to me some how _  
_I've lost my way _

_If I could take it all back I would now _  
_I never meant to let you all down _  
_And now I've got to try to turn it all around _  
_And figure out how to fix this _  
_I know there's a way so I promise _  
_I'm gonna clean up this mess I made _  
_Maybe It's not to late _  
_Maybe it's not to late oh _

_So I'll take a stand _  
_Even though it's complicated _  
_If I can I wanna change the way I've made it _  
_I gotta do the right thing now _  
_I know it's up to me some how _  
_I'll find my way _

_If I could take it all back I would now _  
_I never meant to let you all down _  
_And now I've got to try to turn it all around _  
_And figure out how to fix this _  
_I know there's a way so I promise _  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made _  
_Maybe It's not to late _

_I'm gonna find the strength _  
_To be the one who that holds it all together _  
_Show you that I'm sorry _  
_But I know that we can make it better _

_If I could take it all back I would now _  
_I never meant to let you all down _  
_And now I've got to try to turn it all around _  
_And figure out how to fix this _  
_I know there's a way so I promise _  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made _  
_Maybe It's not to late _

_I never meant to let you all down _  
_Now I've got to try to turn it all around _  
_And figure out how to fix this _  
_I know there's a way so I promise _  
_I'm gonna clean up this mess I made _  
_Maybe It's not to late _  
_Maybe it's not to late oh yeah_

I finished singing the song and me and my friends waited for Gustavo to say something. Anything.

After what feels like a long time, Gustavo started to clap.

It was a slow clap.

"That was..."

Kelly, his assistant glared at him. She whispered something in her ears and he gulped.

"Great! It was awesome! Bravo!" he yelled.

I raised my eyebrows at my friends. The Travel Dance Team wasn't here though. They were finding jobs right now. I missed them already.

"Thanks... I think?" I say as I stepped out of the recording booth with my friends.

"There is only one little oppsie, dogs." he said. _Dogs? _

"And what is that?" Layla asked.

"I am suppose to be writing the songs. I mean your song is okay,"-Kelly glared at him-"but I think it would be more better if I write the songs." Gustavo explained flinching slightly from Kelly's glare.

Wait what? I can't write songs anymore? Who does this guy think he is? Superman?

"You can't tell me what to do." I said. "Kim..." Milton warned but I ignored him.

"Uh, excuse me? I am the boss here! You understand, princess!" Gustavo yells as I flinched.

Oh no he didn't. He did not just called me a princess.

"What did you call me?" I ask him as I walked toward him.

"A princess, that's what! Now, I'll be writing the songs. Is that clear?" he says.

"No. That's not clear for me. I'll be writing the songs here, mister. But if you want to write the songs, fine. I am outta here." I said harshly.

"Kim, don't..." Jack says.

"Fine. I don't care. I don't need you." Gustavo says.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I walk out of the room, as I herd my friends call my name.

I can't believe Gustavo. He's a big jerk.

I am suppose to be writing the songs here, not him!

I mean, yeah he write songs for Big Time Rush, but why can't he not write songs for this band!

Gosh!

I exited the building before I realize what I just did.

Did I just quit the band?

* * *

**Whoa, did not see that coming... **

**I hope you all loved this chapter. I personally liked it. Now go and review for me. Please!?**

**~Peace-rocks123**


	17. Chapter 17: I broke up with him

**Sup guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! They were great! They made my day shine bright! Also I've had a bad week. I deleted one of my stories and I had to delete my other story for a few personal reasons that was posted here on Fanfiction. So, your reviews made me happy again! Also their is an important author note at the end of the chapter! Please read it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: mnash123. :D **

**Well, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it or Unbroken By Demi Lovato. **

* * *

_The Last time on, 'Book one: The Wasabi Warriors.' _

_I mean, yeah he write songs for Big Time Rush, but why can't he not write songs for this band!_

_Gosh!_

_I exited the building before I realize what I just did._

_Did I just quit the band?_

* * *

untitled_92/set?id=86967208

Kim's POV

"Kim, are you nuts?" Layla asked me as she took a bite out of her red apple.

We were back at the apartment, and all my friends were doing something fun.

Jack was sitting right beside Layla, and he stole her apple.

She glared at him.

"What? It's not my fault!" I say. "I wanted to write the songs. That's my passion. But if Gustavo won't let me, then I don't want to be in the band!"

"Aw. come o-" Layla tried to convince me but Jack stopped her.

"Why don't you persuade Gustavo?" He asks me.

I shrugged. "Maybe. But I don't think it'll be easy."

He laughed. "How hard can it be?"

**~Kickin'it theme song!~**

Rocque Records. 

"What! Gustavo! Why can't you let her write the song!" Jack yells.

Right now, Jack and Gustavo are having an argument, and Kelly is standing right beside Gustavo not saying anything.

"Because I write the songs! Weren't you here earlier today!" Gustavo yells back.

They both started bickering as Kelly apologized.

"I am so sorry! He could sometimes be a NUTJOB!" Kelly says loud enough for Gustavo to hear.

Unfortunately, he didn't.

"It's okay," I said politely. "And I am sorry about my boyfriend. He always try to defend for me even though I can handle it just FINE!" I told her.

"So, you wanted to write the songs?" Kelly asked me.

I nodded. "It's my passion. Ever since I was little, I loved to write songs!"

"That is so cool! And I think you should write the songs for this band! Your lyrics are good!"

I laughed. "Thanks!"

"Now," Kelly says, grinning mischievously. "Why don't we end this?"

"Agreed."

Kelly grabbed Gustavo's ear, and I did the same thing to Jack, and we both dragged them to Gustavo's office.

The whole time they kept screaming, "OW! OW! It hurts! STOP!"

Me and Kelly made them sit down in one of Gustavo's 'fancy' chairs.

"What was that for?" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"You two won't shut up," I say.

"And it was annoying," Kelly says.

"Very," I agreed.

"Now, Gustavo why don't you let Kim write the songs? You read her songs and thought they were good. Right?"

"But-" Gustavo got interrupted by Kelly.

"RIGHT?" she asks a little bit louder and sent a glare toward Gustavo's direction.

He nodded. "Yup, I loved it."

I smiled sweetly. "Thanks."

I glared at Jack and he knows that I am angry at him.

"Sorry," he mouthed but I looked away.

"So," Kelly says. "You will stop fighting with Jack, alright?"

Gustavo huffed but then nodded.

Jack also nodded.

"Good then," she smiled. "Kim, are you going to join the band now?"

I laughed. "Now that I get to write the songs, yes. I would love to join the band!"

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

The Palm Woods Lobby

"For the last time, I am sorry Kim!" Jack told me as we walked into the lobby.

I turned toward him. "You are sorry? You kind of embarrassed me in front of Kelly!"

He sighed. "I know and I am sorry for that."

I rolled my eyes. I fake smiled and waved at Mr. Bitters.

He gave me a you-better-not-mess-anything-up look, before he walked into his office.

"You knew that? Sure you did!" I retorted.

"You don't believe me?" Jack says looking a little hurt.

I felt guilty but I tried not to show it on my face.

We walked into the elevator, and I press floor 8.

"Of course I believed you, sweetie." I said. "But your just..."

"I'm just what?" he asks me being impatient.

"Your always try to defend and protect me all the time!" I said being exasperated.

"And you don't like that?" Jack asks looking heartbroken.

"No! I mean yes! I- I like that! It's just that you won't let me defend anything by myself!"

"That's because your a... you know!" Jack says making finger gestures.

I put my hands on my hips. "I'm a what? A girl?"

"Yes!"

"And what's wrong with that?" I demanded. "You think I can't take care of myself."

"Yeah, that's what I think! I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"Oh, I get it!" I say as I walked out of the elevator. Jack was right behind my heels.

"My boyfriend thinks I can't take care of myself!"

Jack realizes where this is heading. "No! I-"

We were at the door now, at our apartment.

I opened the door and I saw the Wasabi Warriors hanging out.

"You know, I can't believe I am saying this but I want to break up with you!" I said as I walked in.

Jack got angry. "Fine, who needs you anyway! Your just a dumb blonde!"

Everyone gasped. I felt my heart torn into pieces.

He called me a dumb blonde. He also said no one needed me.

I felt tears escape from my eyes, and Jack eyes widened.

He realized he made me cry. "Kim, I didn't know what I was-" He tried to apologized but I just shook my head.

"Your right," I sniffled. "I am a dumb blonde. And you also said no one needs me. So I guess you don't need me."

I turned around, and Jack grabbed my arm. "Kim! Wait!"

"Let. Me. Go!" I yelled. I pulled away from Jack's grasp, and I ran toward my room, sobbing.

I hate Jack. I truly hate him.

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

untitled_93/set?id=87037213

Rocque Records 

_Locked up tight_  
_Like I would never feel again_  
_Stuck in some kind of love prison_  
_And threw away the key, oh, oh_  
_Terrified until I stared into your eyes_  
_Made me stop to realize_  
_The possibilities_  
_So, so_

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_  
_I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken_  
_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go_  
_I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken_  
_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving_  
_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go_

_So played out_  
_The same lies with a different face_  
_But there's something in the words you say_  
_That makes you all feel so real_

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_  
_I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken_  
_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go_  
_I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken_  
_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving_  
_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go_

_No need for me to run, run, run_  
_You're making me believe in everything_  
_No need to go and hide, hide, hide_  
_Gonna give you every little piece of me_

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_  
_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_  
_I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken_  
_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, I'm letting go, go_  
_I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken_  
_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving_  
_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go_

"Good job!" Gustavo and Kelly says, smiling, as they clapped.

I sighed happily as me and my friends stepped out of the recording booth.

Jack sends me a look but I turned away. I have ignored Jack ever since our fight which was yesterday.

This song was about him and I think he noticed but I didn't care.

Gustavo listened to all of my songs earlier and he said, "Alright. We need a few more songs left for the album. So far we have, Had me at Hello, Lightweight, Who's that boy, I knew you were trouble, Hurricane, and hit the lights."

I sat down in a chair right beside Kelly. "Do we really need more songs?" I asked him.

Gustavo gave me a look and I sighed. "Okay fine, nevermind."

Later, me and my friends were at the apartment, laughing and just being... well, normal.

"Kim, please talk to me," Jack begged.

I was eating icecream, sitting in one of the couches, ignoring _him. _

"Kim? Kim? Kim? Kim! KIM!"

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Please take me back! I am sorry!" Jack apologized.

"Sure you are," I retorted.

"Kim!"

"No! I am not going to let you hurt me again! Ever! I don't know why I ever fell in love with a guy like you!"

Jack looked hurt.

I got up from the couch, and I turned around.

I didn't want to see Jack's beautiful face.

I would feel guilty if I look at him.

Wait- did I just call him beautiful?

Ugh! I walked back to my room, and I sat on my bed thinking.

Why did I fall for Jack in the first place?

* * *

**Bravo! I am done!**

**Here is the important author note. :) **

**A/N I am going to start on a new story in a few days. It's called, "Opposites Do Attract," and here is the summary. **

**Jack Brewer is the heartthrob of Seaford High. He is a bad boy and something happened in his past that made him this way. Kim Crawford is the popular girl of Seaford High. She is the Captain of the Cheerleaders and she is the prettiest girl. They are both enemies but what happens when Kim has to stay at Jack's house for a month? Will love bloom or will they be enemies forever?**

**Do you like it? Also can you give me more suggestions for some new stories? Please? BTW, review for the love of Kick! :P **

**~Peace-rocks123**


	18. Chapter 18: I can't forget about you

**Wow, I can't believe it. :D We actually made it this far? That's a huge improvement for me. ;) Also thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. They were really sweet. **

**Also thanks for the suggestions! I am going to use some of it in this chapter! **

**And I am going to answer a review for someone cause they are kind of confused. ;P **

**DaChloeZ: No. I am not finished with the story. Lol, I just realized that I read the author note, it sounded like I was done with the whole story. But no way was I going to stop when Kim and Jack broke up with each other. ;) **

**This chapter is dedicated to: curlygirl02. :D **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it or Til I Forget About You By Big time Rush. **

* * *

_Last time on, 'The Wasabi Warriors' _

_Wait- did I just call him beautiful?_

_Ugh! I walked back to my room, and I sat on my bed thinking._

_Why did I fall for Jack in the first place?_

* * *

At the Apartment

Jack's POV

That's it. I am definitely the worst boyfriend- actually, ex-boyfriend in the whole world.

I can't believe I embarrassed Kim yesterday!

Maybe if I haven't, we would still be together.

Sometimes I am just plain stupid.

"Layla?" I ask. "Hmm?" she mumbled not really noticing me.

She was drawing someone, (she's a really good artist) who looks a lot like Jerry.

I wonder why? (Sarcasm detected.)

"What should I do?"

"What do you mean?" Layla asks looking up from her sketchbook.

I sighed. "I didn't mean to say those mean things I had said to Kim yesterday." I explained. "I want her back. What should I do? Give her roses? Chocolates? A teddy bear?"

She rolled her eyes. "No silly," Layla laughed. "Sing her a song,"

I narrowed my eyes. "Did Kim that idea from you when I was mad at her a couple of days ago?"

She raised her hands. "I am not spilling any secrets. Besides, I think it would be sweet if you did sing her a song. You are good at writing songs. I read your-"

"You read my what?" I exclaimed. "My journal?"

"You mean your man diary?" Layla corrected me while raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up. At least I don't have a friendship diary like Eddie."

Layla shuddered. "Now that was a horrible experience when he started reading it out loud."

I made a face. "Tell me about it."

**~Kickin'it theme song!~**

"Kim!" I pleaded. "Please open the door!"

"Leave me alone, Jack!" I herd her scream from the other side of the room.

I was currently knocking on Kim's bedroom door, and I had my guitar with me.

I finally made a song that was dedicated to my and only Kim.

Well, she isn't mine yet but I hope so soon.

"Please Kim!"

"No! If you are here to hurt me again, you already done that. P-please just go." Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

I hurt her? Oh my gosh. I didn't really mean to.

"I am really sorry Kim! Please?"

She didn't answer. I felt some papers shuffling in the room, and then Kim opened the door.

And let me tell you, she looked horrible.

It looked like she hadn't slept at all, and her clothes were wrinkled. Her eyes was red and swollen, and there were some tears escaping from her eyes. Her face looked pale and her beautiful blonde hair was put into a bun and it was messy.

She wiped her nose with her jacket sleeves.

"What do you want?" she says in a raspy voice.

"Can I come in?" I asked, dodging her question.

She moved out of the way and I walked in.

Her room was a mess.

Their was tissues everywhere, and her bed was unmade. This is not the Kim I once knew. She likes everything being clean. I can't believe I hurt her this much.

"I wrote a song for you, and-" I raised my hand before she could interrupt. "-please listen to it before you make any decisions."

She sighed, but nodded.

I grabbed my guitar, took a seat on Kim's bed, I strummed the strings, and started to sing,

_Get a call on a random afternoon_  
_ I pick it up and I see that it's you_  
_ Like my heart, you were breaking the news, you say_  
_ It's over, it's over, it's over._

_ Heading out, cause I'm out of my mind_  
_ All my friends are gonna see me tonight_  
_ Staying here 'til the sun starts to rise,_  
_ And I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna..._

_ Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now_  
_ Party like a rock star! Can I get a what now?_  
_ I swear I'll do, anything that I have to_  
_ 'Til I forget about..._

_ Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now_  
_ Don't care, my head's spinning all around now_  
_ I swear I'll do, anything that I have to..._  
_ 'Til I forget about you!_

_ 'Til I forget about you!_

_ And you thought, I'd be here on my own_  
_ Waiting for you to knock on my door_  
_ Since you left I don't wait by the phone_  
_ I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving_  
_ Found a place where I can lose myself_  
_ And just leave your memory on the shelf_  
_ See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else_  
_ Cause I'm, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going..._

_ Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now_  
_ Party like a rock star! Can I get a what now?_  
_ I swear I'll do, anything that I have to_  
_ 'Til I forget about..._  
_ Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now_  
_ Don't care, my head's spinning all around now_  
_ I swear I'll do, anything that I have to..._  
_ 'Til I forget about you!_

_ Spending money like you don't mean a thing_  
_ Going crazy, now don't even think_  
_ I'm losing my mind, It's all I can do_  
_ 'Til I forget about you_

_ Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now_  
_ Party like a rock star! Can I get a what now?_  
_ I swear I'll do, anything that I have to_  
_ 'Til I forget about..._

_ Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now_  
_ Don't care, my head's spinning all around now_  
_ I swear I'll do, anything that I have to..._  
_ 'Til I forget about you! (you)_

_ 'Til I forget about you_  
_ 'Til I forget about you_  
_ I can't forget about you! _

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

Kim's POV

When Jack finished singing that song, I was a little bit shocked.

Did Jack wants me to be his girlfriend again?

What if he hurts me again?

And calls me a dumb blonde?

What if- "Kim?" Jack asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hm..." I mumbled.

"I am really sorry Kim. I didn't mean to hurt you mentally. I didn't mean to call you a dumb blonde either. I guess I just kind of got angry by accident. Would you please take me back? If you don't, I understand. But please take your time before- Oomph!"

I kissed him. Jack got off guard for a few moments before he kissed me back. Hard.

Our lips moved in sync, and Jack wrapped his arms around my waist, and I grabbed his hair, getting my hands lost in his brown hair.

He moaned when I pulled his brown locks, and I smirked in satisfaction. His arms tightened around my waist like he was afraid to let me go.

My left foot lift off of the ground, and I feel like I am in one of those cliché movies.

All of a sudden, the door opened.

It took me a few seconds to find my senses, and I pulled away from Jack. Immediately, I missed his warmth.

Me and Jack looked over toward the door, and we saw Jerry and Layla looking at us, with their mouths open.

I blushed and so did my boyfriend Jack.

Me and Jack finally made up and I was happy.

Maybe singing is the answer to all of my problems.

Or maybe not.

I just think it's romantic.

And I liked that.

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

"Jack?" I asked him.

He was sitting right beside me, reading a letter that his mom sent him.

See, the warriors are staying in LA, so their mom's are sending them letters. I guess they miss their kids very much. I know my mom would.

"Yes babe," he says looking up from the letter.

"We should set Jerry and Layla up."

"Sure..." he muttered. But then his eyes widened. "Wait, WHAT!"

I rolled my eyes. "Jack, she is not little anymore. She can date anyone she wants."

"I know. But out of all the guys in the world, she picks him! Jerry can date her and dump her. That's usually his status."

I shook my head. "He won't. He looks at her differently then all of the other girls he has dated.

"Are you sure?" My boyfriend asked me as he crossed his arms.

I nodded. "Positive."

"Alright then, Ms. Crawford. What is your wonderful plan, milady?"

**~Screen Flip!~**

"Hey Layla?" I asked her the next day.

"Yeah?" she says looking up from reading her book, "The Lost Hero".

"Can we go and get some coffee at Starbucks? It's not far away! It's like down the street from our apartment!" I pleaded.

Hopefully she agrees.

Layla sighs. "Fine. But your paying!"

I grinned. "Alright then, lets go!"

I grabbed my purse and walked out the door with Layla right behind me.

I took my phone out of my pocket, and I texted Jack.

**The Karate Princess: Mission accomplished. What about you? **

**~Screen Change!~**

Jack's POV

Kim texted me.

**The Karate Princess: Mission accomplished. What about you? **

**The King of Karate: I haven't really accomplished anything yet. Can you take Layla the long way? Not the short cut?**

**The Karate Princess: Fine. But you better hurry. **

**The King of Karate: Bye babe. **

**Karate Princess: Bye sweetie. **

"Hey Jerry?" I said as I stuffed my phone into my pocket.

"Yo?" Jerry says.

Typical Jerry.

"You wanna go to Starbucks? They are going to pretty ladies!" I said hoping that he'll say yes.

He grinned when he herd the last part.

"Heck yeah!" Jerry yelled running out of the door.

Jerry screamed, "I am coming for ya ladies!"

I laughed and followed him out the door.

I texted Kim.

**The King of Karate: Mission accomplished. **

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

At Starbucks 

"Jack? Kim?" Layla warned us. "What's going on here?"

I sighed as Kim started explaining. "We both know that you two have a crush on each other,"

Jerry and Layla blushed and tried to deny, but Kim just shook her head.

"Stop denying guys! Just admit it!" Kim says.

Before they could say anything else, Kim grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of Starbucks.

I gave her a confused look and she explained, "Maybe if we leave them alone, they'll admit their feelings,"

I grinned. "Your a genius. And that is one of the reasons why I am dating you."

"I know," she says smiling cheekily.

I saw some guys walking past us, and they were checking Kim out.

I got angry so I faced Kim, and smashed my lips into hers.

She immediately responded. When I stopped kissing her, the same guys who was checking her out, glared at me, and walked away.

"What was that for?" Kim asks.

"I don't know. I just thought it was good timing," I shrugged.

She smiled. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I pulled her closer toward me.

We both started walking back to the hotel, laughing about some joke I told her.

What a perfect day to end in a perfect way.

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? **

**I hope you did! This one is longer than my last one if you all haven't noticed. **

**Please review for the love of kick! And I promise that the next chapter, Jack and Kim are going on a date. Finally!**

**~Peace-rocks123**

**PS Thank you so much for reviewing for my new story, "Opposites Do Attract". :) **


	19. Chapter 19: This is the best day ever!

**Sup guys! I know I am updating way faster than usual, but I had updated my other stories. ;) Thanks for the awesome reviews. I also have an important author note in the bottom of this chapter. Please read it! **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Kiannawalker1999. :D Great review girlfriend! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin'it.**

* * *

_Last time on, 'The Wasabi Warriors' _

_She smiled. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I pulled her closer toward me._

_We both started walking back to the hotel, laughing about some joke I told her._

_What a perfect day to end in a perfect way._

* * *

untitled_94/set?id=87756688

Kim's POV

This has been the best day ever.

Jerry and Layla are finally together! I am so happy! I mean we all have been waiting for months now and it finally happened.

Jack is still a little overprotective on Layla and he gave Jerry the, 'If-you-hurt-my-sister-I-swear...' talk. Since Jack and Layla's dad died, Jack is taking control of stuff around her.

And the second best thing is... Jack finally asked me out! I remembered it just like it was yesterday.

Wait- it was yesterday.

_I finished writing the song for Gustavo. I have been working on it for days and now it's finished! I was so happy that I started doing my famous dance. I got interrupted by someone opening the door to my bedroom. _

_"I swear that we will have to banned dancing in this apartment forever." My boyfriend chuckled. I pouted. "No fair." _

_Jack grinned before wrapping his arms around my petite waist. I breathed his scent and I smiled dreamily. I always liked his scent, which was vanilla. _

_Jack cupped my face before leaning down, (He's way taller than me which I hate) and kissed me softly. _

_I immediately responded back. I locked my arm around his neck, and my fingers knotted in his brown locks. _

_Our lips moved in sync, and I loved every moment of it. _

_Jack arms got tighter, and I smiled. _

_"Kim?" Jack mumbled against my lips. "Hm..." I muttered. _

_"Would you like to go on a date with me?" _

_I laughed against his lips. He pulled away and gave me a confused look. _

_"Why are you laughing?" he asked me. _

_"Because it's the first time you asked me out." I bit my lip. _

_"Is that weird?" Jack asked blushing a little. _

_I shook my head. "Not at all. I would love to go out with you." _

_He grinned before leaning towards me and continuing where we left off. _

**~Kickin'it theme song!~**

"Oh my gosh!" Layla squealed. "Your going out with my brother!"

I gave her a look. "So?"

"He is going to go all fancy on you!"

"What are you talking about?"

Layla sighed. "Jack always try to look good in front of you. But since y'all are going out on a date..."

"He's going to be all fancy. Is he going to wear a tux? Because that will be weird for out first date." I say.

She nodded. "Yup. He's not going to wear a tux of course. He hates it unless if he has too. Like prom."

"Okay..."

"We so have to go dress shopping!" she says grinning.

My eyes widened. I may be a girl but I HATE shopping.

Oh God please help me...

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

date_with_jack_brewer/set?id=87780336

untitled_96/set?id=87782206

Kim's bedroom

"Almost done... there!" Layla says finished the last touch.

She was putting makeup on me, and I hate every moment of it.

You could say I am a tomboy, but who cares?

"I am not going to wear those shoes." I say pointing toward those baby blue shoes that Layla recommended.

They look scary. I am so not wearing high heels!

Layla frowned. "What? Why not?"

I crossed my arms. "They look like weapons. Can I please pick out my own shoes? You pick out my dress, waxed my legs which still hurts, put makeup on me, fixed my hair, and forced me to go to the spa! At least let me pick out my own shoes!"

She sighed. "Fine," Layla says.

I grinned. "Thank you so much!" I squealed.

I ran toward my closet, and I started looking for my shoes.

I know which one it is, and I know Layla is going to kill me.

"Ta da." I whispered after finally searching for my shoes for the last 5 minutes.

I got up from the floor, and I put them on.

Layla gasped. "You are not wearing that!"

I was wearing blue converse. My style. I loved it.

I checked my watch. 5 more minutes till Jack comes. "Too bad. You can't change my mind."

"How about these?" Layla asks showing me a pair of big ridiculous high heels.

"No."

"What about-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Kim-"

"No."

"I like these-"

"No."

"KIM!"

"No."

"I swear-"

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

I sighed happily. Thank God he's here.

I ran toward the door, but before I opened it, I checked my hair.

"Kim, you look perfect." Layla told me.

I grinned. I hugged her. "Thank you so much for helping me! Now hide!"

Layla nodded, before running toward my walk-in closet, and closing the door behind her.

I took a deep breath, and I opened the door with a big smile plastered on my face.

Let me tell you, that Jack looked hot. Really hot.

He was wearing his usual attire.

A read plaid button up shirt, and black skinny jeans.

Jack was also wearing new Vans and his hair was messy as usual.

I loved it.

"W-wow." he stuttered looking at me. "Your beautiful."

I laughed. "Thanks. You don't look too bad."

He smirked. "Yeah, I know. I look hot."

"Now your just acting to cocky." I said punching him on the shoulder.

Jack pretended that hurt.

"Come on," I say rolling my eyes.

"Alright milady." he says, pretending to bow.

"Why thank you, peasant." I said, pretending to curtsy.

"Oh so now I am a peasant?" Jack asked me, as he entwined his fingers into mine, before dragging me out of our apartment.

"Yes you are," I say laughing.

"I feel so used!" Jack says making a face.

I giggled.

"Did you just giggled?" Jack asked me as we waited for the elevator.

"Nope."

"Oh my gosh! You did!"

"Stop acting like a girl."

"Maybe I am." Jack says waggling his eyebrows just as we walked inside the elevator.

"You are so disgusting!"

He chuckled, before leaning down to kiss me.

Yup- this will be the best date ever.

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

spy_gadgets/set?id=87791001

Layla's POV

I put my wig on and I smiled at myself.

I look good with red hair.

"Guys, your ready?" I yelled from the living room.

Their was a chorus of "Yeahs!" and then Milton, Eddie, and my boyfriend Jerry walked into the living room.

I couldn't even recognize them.

Jerry kissed my cheek as I say, "Alright. Spy Jack & Kim is on the go."

**~Screen change!~**

No one's POV

Jack and Kim was sitting in a booth in the famous restaurant, Spaghettini.

"Jack, thanks." Kim says smiling.

Jack grabbed her hand and he smiled warmly. "Anything for you, Kim."

Across the restaurant, the warriors were sitting in a booth, with their binoculars.

They were spying.

"All they're doing is talking." Layla frowned setting her binoculars on the table.

"Your right," Eddie says.

A waiter walked up toward Jack and Kim's table, and he started flirting with Kim.

"Uh oh," Milton says as Jerry nodded.

"Drama!" Layla sanged.

Kim's POV

This waiter walked toward us and he started flirting with me.

He didn't even noticed Jack.

"Hey baby," he says trying to use his charm which didn't work on me. I could see Jack fuming. "May I take your order, darling?"

I put on a disgusted face. "Um... I want spaghetti and Dr. Pepper." I say as I hold Jack's hand.

Jack grinned.

"Alright sweetie." the waiter said walking away.

Jack had a confused look on his face. "Wait- you forgot to take my order!" he yelled.

The waiter turned around and finally noticed Jack.

He had an annoyed look on his face but walked towards our table again.

"What do you want?" the waiter snapped.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Spaghetti with shrimps and coke with ice please?"

"Whatever," he muttered writing down Jack's order.

"What a jerk." Jack says when the waiter walked away.

I nodded. "I know!"

We both started talking and I laughed at the jokes Jack told me.

A few minutes later, the same waiter who tried to flirt with me earlier ago, came back with our foods.

He placed our foods on the table and he says to me, "Hey baby, want to go on a date with me?"

I swear Jack's face looked so angry. He was about to burst.

"Um... if you haven't noticed I am already on a date." I pointed out.

The waiter looked at Jack, and then he looked at me again.

"You don't want to go out with that trash bag do you?"

"That's it!" Jack says getting up from his seat.

"Jack," I warned grabbing his arm. "I'll handle this."

He sighs, but sat back down.

I got up from the booth.

I turned toward the flirty waiter, and I said, "Listen, I don't like you. I don't like you treating my boyfriend like that. So can you stop flirting me?" I asked him.

I was about to sit down but the waiter grabbed my arm. "Come on baby! I know you don't like him! Maybe we can have some fun later?"

That crossed the line. I turned around, raised my fist, and I punched him right on the jaw.

Jack started laughing as everyone in the restaurant says,"Oooh!"

"WOO! That's what I am talking about yo!" I herd Jerry yell from across the restaurant.

I squinted my eyes and I saw a disguised Jerry, Layla, Eddie, and Milton.

They were spying on us.

Jack figured it out too cause he sighed.

"Come on Kim," he says.

The waiter was surprised that I punched him, cause he says, "You punched me? That's it!"

The waiter grabbed me by the arm a little bit to hard, and I whimpered.

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jack yelled. He walked up toward him, and flipped the waiter.

Their was a loud thud and everyone went, "Oooh!" again.

Jack grabbed me by the arm, softly, before dragging me out of the restaurant.

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

"Jack, where are we going?" I asked my boyfriend.

He was still a little bit pissed, and he was still holding me on the arm like he was afraid to let me go.

We were walking in the streets of Los Angeles at night, and I was getting a little scared.

"Somewhere special," Jack says grinning at me.

I looked curious. Where is he taking me?

**~Screen change!~**

"Oh my gosh." I breathed. "This is so pretty."

Jack finally showed me the special place.

We were at the beach and I could see the water sparkling.

It was night time, and their was a blue moon.

It casted a shadow across the ocean and the stars sparkled in the night.

Me and Jack was laying down on the sand, and we were both holding hands.

"I knew you would," Jack grinned. "But I am sorry that the whole date was a disaster."

I shrugged. "It's okay. This is way better. It's beautiful in fact."

Jack sat up and I followed his moves.

He turned toward me, and cupped my face like he did yesterday.

"Your more beautiful," he whispers breathing on me.

Before I could say anything, he gently closed the gap between us.

This officially has been the best day ever.

But I didn't know there was more to come.

**~Kickin'it with you!~**

untitled_98/set?id=87804721

The next day at Rocque Records. 

"We have great news." Kelly says smiling at me and the warriors.

"What is it?" Milton asks curiously.

Gustavo took a deep breath before he said, "We finally released the first album."

We all looked at him in shock. "What's it called?" I asked slowly.

"Heartbreaks."

A moment passed until everyone screamed happily.

"Oh my gosh!" Layla yelled jumping up and down.

Jerry did a fist pump with Eddie and Milton smiled.

Jack grabbed me by the waist, pulled me closer to him, and we both kissed.

I felt sparks flying all around us and I smiled against his lips.

Wow, a lot of great things happened these last few days.

1. We moved to Palm Woods.

2. Layla and Jerry got together.

3. Jack asked me out on a date.

4. We released a new album.

And last but not least, this is my favorite one of all.

5. Jack is my boyfriend.

* * *

**So.. did you like the super long chapter? I hope you did! **

**A/N Here is the important author note. This story is finally coming to an end. I am really sad about it. Their is 1 more chapter left for this story which is the epilogue. You know what's even sadder? I decided their will be no sequel for this story. **

**Sorry guys! :( So one more chapter and this story is finished. **

**Also, please review! **

**~Peace-rocks123**

**PS I herd the new episode of Kickin'it, Jack & Kim are going to admit their feelings! Coming out tonight! Yay! **


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**Here it is guys! The last chapter of, "The Wasabi Warriors." I am actually going to miss this story. It really was funny to write and thank you all so much for giving me suggestions when I have writer's block. :) **

**Thank you so much for favoriting, following, and reviewing for this story. I would give you all shout outs, but you all know who you are. **

**Well, here is the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it.**

**BTW The Kim and the warriors were 15 years old. :D **

* * *

_The last time on, 'The Wasabi Warriors,'_

_1. We moved to Palm Woods._

_2. Layla and Jerry got together._

_3. Jack asked me out on a date._

_4. We released a new album._

_And last but not least, this is my favorite one of all._

_5. Jack is my boyfriend._

* * *

**7 YEARS LATER **

kim_is_getting_engage_to/set?id=88065212

Kim's POV

"Jack," I laughed. "Where are you taking me?"

Apparently, Jack has a surprise for me and he won't tell me what it is.

It has been 7 years since the warriors first released the first album and we both become a couple.

Everything was great actually. I am an English teacher and Jack is a sensei for a dojo here in LA.

Yup, we're still living in LA. Jerry and Layla are married and so is Eddie. Milton is engaged to Julie and Rudy... he's married and has a kid with Mrs. Applebaum.

"Somewhere special..." Jack says, grinning his beautiful smile.

He had blindfolded me so I couldn't see where we were going.

"If you are kidnapping me, I swear.." I left the threat hanging in the air.

I had a feeling Jack gulped and nodded.

I giggled.

After a few moments of walking and tripping, (Jack had wrapped his arms around me) he finally announced that we are here.

"Finally," I say as Jack took the blindfold off of me.

I couldn't breath when I saw the view.

It was beautiful.

We were in a balcony at Jack's house.

It was night and the full moon was up.

I remembered a couple of years ago when Jack took me to the beach.

I smiled dreamily.

Their was a table and two chairs set out for me and Jack. Their was a candle sitting on the middle of the table and there were two plates of spaghetti.

Their was soft music playing and I turned toward Jack.

He had a nervous expression plastered on his face.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

I nodded as a smile broke out onto my face.

He grins.

"Well milady, our dinner is getting cold. Would you like some spaghetti?"

**~Kickin'it theme song!~**

We have finished eaten lunch and now we were staring at the moon together.

"Thank you Jack," I say interrupting the silence.

He turned toward me. "For what?"

"For.. this. For everything. You are the best boyfriend ever." I say. He grins.

"I still have one more surprise."

I raise an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

Jack took a velvet box out of his pants pocket, and he opened it.

I gasped. It was a 24 carat ring.

"Jack," I mumbled.

"Kim, I have known you since we were 14. We would always fight for each other and have each other backs. Once we became a couple, I knew you were the one. I want to spend my whole life with you, Kim. Would you do the honors of becoming my wife? So, would you marry me?" Jack asked me.

I stared at him in shock.

Tears spilled out of my eyes as I started to nod.

"Yes. Yes! YES!"

He smiling goofily, before slipping the ring onto my finger.

I examined it for a moment, before I hugged Jack.

"I love you." he mumbled.

"I love you too."

Well, I guess everything is now happily ever after.

I mean, yeah we have our up's and down's, but we always forgive each other in the end.

Now that I am thinking about it, it was actually Layla who made everything turned upside down.

She got me and Jack together.

She got in a food fight at Falaphel Phil's and that was just plain weird.

She joined the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

She made our life crazy.

I have to thank her the next time I see her.

She is my best friend and I am thankful for that.

Anyway, I really do love Jack and I can't for my wedding!

Wait, I said it wrong.

OUR wedding.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this is short but I hope you liked it. I was kind of wishing that we would go to 200 reviews but we didn't. Can y'all at least try?**

**I WILL miss this story. It was really fun to write and this is my first fanfic with multiple chapters. :D **

**Well... goodbye! **

**~Peace-rocks123**


End file.
